


Little Darling

by wolfmaid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Baby Daddy (TV), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship, Growing Up, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jonerys, Modern Westeros, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, single dad Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfmaid/pseuds/wolfmaid
Summary: Jon Snow, Robb Stark, and Samwell Tarly, are best friends and bachelors in their mid-twenties trying to make it in the bustling metropolis of King's Landing. When an unexpected package shows up on Jon Snow's doorstep one morning, Robb and Sam, and other friends band together to help Jon.





	1. Dear Jon

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this first chapter saved on my computer for a bit, planning to start posting on it in July. I also have the first chapter on another story I will post next week sometime, which will be more Daenerys centric. 
> 
> So without further ado, here is a little sneak peak at one of the stories I have planned for after I finish writing my first fic, "Love Again."
> 
> I hope it piques your interest.

Life was simple, if not wholly satisfying. After running military ops north of the Wall before moving to King's Landing, Jon Snow was happy for the simplicity. Jon stretched out on the sofa with a book and sighed in contentment.

“I am afraid we are out of toilet paper,” came the hesitant voice of pudgy, Samwell Tarly as he entered the living room. Jon laughed. Having been roommates for over three years now, Jon thought Sam would be a little less cautious, but it had yet to happen.

“Is it my turn to buy it?” Jon asked, though he knew it was not. Sam stuttered as he started to answer. Before Sam could get the words out, their third roommate and toilet paper delinquent, Robb Stark, threw open the front door.

“Gentlemen, I think I’m in love!” Robb declared, striding into the room like that Lord of Winterfell. To which Jon supposed was not far off, as Robb would inherent his father’s business one day, and thus in a way become Lord of Winterfell. Robb was Jon’s cousin, and while they were the best of friends and had done everything together as children, they were as different as night and day.

“Who is the lucky girl this week?” Jon asked. Robb shook his head in incredulity.

“It’s different this time, Snow!”

“Is it now, Stark?” Jon teased, setting his book aside. Robb was a serial one-night stand, and Jon had very little confidence that Robb had actually found true love… _if such a thing even existed_.

“So…” Sam said timidly, “What’s her name?”

Robb plopped, unceremoniously, onto the sofa.

“Talisa,” Robb smiled like a fool, and Jon rolled his eyes.

“And where did you meet her?” Jon asked, “Some pub?” He had not meant that to come out quite so sharply, but Robb was un-phased.

“School.”

“School?” Sam and Jon said at the same time. Robb rarely dated women who were incorporated into his real life.

“She is in med school,” Robb stood up and started stalking around the room.

“I think I need a cup,” Jon needed caffeine in his system before he had to listen to any of Robb’s romantic oratory, “Any of you lot want to join?”

“I’ve just come from _Blackwater_ ,” Robb said, and started toward their kitchen, “The two of you go ahead.”

“Um…. Perhaps… Robb,” Sam stammered, “Perhaps… if you were so inclined… you might purchase some toilet paper?

Robb grabbed his phone, and laughingly yelled, “On it,” as he dashed out the door.

            Sam and Jon exited their apartment at a much more reasonable pace, and made their way to the coffee shop, called _Blackwater_ , in the basement of their building. As they stepped out onto their street, Jon grimaced at the hordes of people. King’s Landing had always been crowded, full of tourists, noise and dirt. Jon longed for the crisp cool air of Wintertown, where he and Robb had grown up, but alas, for now he was relegated to living in King’s Landing. Granted, as he was a paramedic, he could probably find work in any town in Westeros or Essos for that matter. Perhaps, he could move back to Wintertown, but he knew he could not leave poor Sam to fend for himself with Robb.

“Have you heard from Gilly?” Jon asked his friend, as he opened the door to _Blackwater_. Sam blushed as he always did whenever asked about his girlfriend. Gilly had been Sam’s first girlfriend, and would likely be his only, and the two were sickeningly in love. If ever any couple could convince Jon that love was out there waiting somewhere it was Sam and Gilly.

“She’s doing well, will be back in about a week I expect,” Sam said as they sat down at the coffee bar. Sam’s phone buzzed, Jon glanced over and saw that it was Gilly calling.

“Go on, Sam, no need to keep her waiting on my account,” Jon chuckled. Sam nodded and scurried back out onto the street to take the call.

“Gods, the two of you are dull.”

Jon looked up and behind the bar, with her bright red hair pulled back in a cap and wearing her apron, was Ygritte Wilde, she owned _Blackwater_ and declared vehemently at least once a week that she was going to sell everything and move back to the North. She never did.

“Is he coming back?” Ygritte asked, nodding toward Sam outside the window.

“Aye, but not anytime soon,” Jon said.

“He talking to Gilly then?”

“Aye,” Jon said, gruffly.

“Aye,” Ygritte mocked him, and laughed, “You are so serious, Jon Snow, gods, you are no fun at all these days,” She poured him a cup of coffee the way he liked it.

Jon thanked her, chuckling, “That’s not entirely true, Sam and I had a laugh just this morning.”

“It doesn’t count if you’re laughing at Robb,” Ygritte said.

“Robb has apparently found true love,” Jon explained, and it was Ygritte’s turn to laugh.

“Was he looking in the mirror?” She questioned.

Jon smiled but did not respond, as he swirled the coffee around in his coffee cup.

“Why don’t you get yourself a girl, Jon Snow?” She refilled his cup even though it was not empty.

“Haven’t got time.”

Ygritte rolled her eyes, “You have plenty of time, you are sitting here doing absolutely nothing.”

“And who do you propose I take out?” Jon said glancing around the café, that was half empty except for a group of teenage girls, an elderly couple, and a couple in their mid-thirties clearly about to break up.

“Look I know you have not got the best taste in women…” Ygritte started, but was completely interrupted by Jon’s uproarious laughter.

“You ought to be careful what you say, Ygritte, considering you were one of those women… in fact I think you were the longest running one of those women.”

“Then who better than me to know?” Ygritte’s freckled face grew serious, “I’ve known you a long time, Snow, and I know I hurt you back all those years ago, but we both knew it was not going anywhere. You wanted something I could not give you.”

Jon offered her a gentle smile, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t regret you breaking it off with me, if you had not, I don’t think we’d still be friends sitting here having this conversation.”

“Aye that’s true,” Ygritte topped off his cup again, at which he gave her a funny look, “Look, Snow, you are one of my oldest friends, in spite of our history, I just want you to be happy.”

“And what makes you think I’m not happy?” Jon crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a defiant look. Ygritte did not deign to respond, she only glared at him.

“I’ve got coffee to pour and other customers to attend, if you want over the counter therapy, go find yourself a bar tender,” She laughed loudly and left him alone.

 

            Bright and early the next morning, Jon stepped out of the shower after returning from working the nightshift at the hospital. It had been a long night for King’s Landing, Jon’s ambulance had gone out twice as much as usual, and Jon was exhausted. He could hear Sam snoring loudly on the other side of his bedroom door. Jon could not tell if Robb ever came home last night, he did, however, drop toilet paper off before going wherever it was Robb went on weeknights. It was just after 7 a.m., and Jon could not decide if he wanted to eat first or sleep first. He opened the refrigerator, hoping it might provide the answers he sought. The ringing of the doorbell caught him completely off guard. _Who would show up this early in the morning?_

            Jon trotted to the door and threw it open. No one was there. That’s when he heard it. A little cry. He looked down and at his feet was a car seat. In said car seat, was a tiny grey-eyed baby, with wisps of curly dark hair atop her head. Jon blinked in disbelief. Stepping out the door, he looked around, trying to see who had left this infant at his doorstep. His heart was racing. _What the hell?_ Mounting panic began to grip him. He came back to the apartment and found that the baby was still sitting at his doorstep. He crouched down in front of the car seat, cautiously, and stared at the infant. She was so small. Jon did not really know much, if anything about babies, but from his medical training he could at least ascertain that this infant was still quite young. _Who would leave such a tiny baby alone on a doorstep?_ The baby grimaced as if she was about to cry. Jon did not know if he should pick her up or not, and so he stared at her, his hand going to rock the car seat hoping it would soothe her while he regained his bearings. That’s when he noticed, tucked beside the baby in the car seat, was a note and on the front in swirling letters it said _…. Dear Jon…._


	2. Babies and Daddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having some writer's block on my other two stories so I decided to post on this one as I was feeling inspired. I am a little nervous how it turned out, but I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all for all your comments, they really do keep me motivated!

Jon sat the car seat on the couch and stared dumbstruck down at the infant who was still crying. He stuck the envelope containing the birth certificate and the note in his pocket.

_“I named her Alysanne…”_

_“She’s yours Jon, I’m sorry for not telling you…”_

_“You were always going to be a better parent than me…”_

_“I’m sorry for leaving her this way…”_

_“I thought I could be a mother, but I couldn’t…”_

_“I could not face you…”_

The words of the note swirled around in his head. Jon felt dizzy. He sat down on the coffee table and stared at the child in the car seat who had fat, little tears streaking down her cheeks, and her little lip quivering. Jon reached out and stopped short, completely lost. He then set to rocking the car seat again.

“Sssh, it’s alright,” Jon tried to talk to the baby, but she continued to cry.

“What in the bloody hell is going on in here?” Robb, with his auburn hair sticking up in every direction, stalked into the living room, “Jon?”

“Robb,” Jon turned frantically to his cousin, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Where in the hell did you get a baby?” Robb asked, just as Sam lumbered into the room.

“I thought I heard a baby,” Sam said, sleepily then spotted the infant in the car seat, “Oh…. oh, that really is a…a baby?”

“Of course, she is, Sam,” Jon snapped, feeling a rising level of panic beginning to grip him.

“Where did you get a baby, Jon?” Sam asked, with a happy grin as he came over and touched the infant’s little feet. _She’s so tiny_ , Jon thought as his heart began to race.

“Jon?” Robb prodded.

“She’s… she’s…” Jon stammered, “She’s mine.” He thought his heart may have stopped at the confession.

“Yours?” Sam and Robb said at the same time. The baby started to cry louder.

“Aren’t you going to do something?” Robb asked.

“What am I supposed to do?” Jon asked, helplessly.

“I don’t know,” Robb said, sounding as frantic as Jon felt, “Pick her up or something?”

“I haven’t held a baby in over ten years, not since Rickon was born,” Jon said, “What if I drop her?”

Sam shook his head, “You are not going to drop her, people hold babies all the time and don’t drop them.”

“Ygritte!” Jon said suddenly, “Sam, could you go get Ygritte?”

Sam seemed amenable to this plan and scurried out the door. Robb came over and bent over the car seat with Jon as the baby continued to sob.

“It’s okay, ssshhh,” Jon crooned, rocking the car seat some more but to no avail.

“She looks like you,” Robb chuckled, good-naturedly. Trotting into the living room came Jon’s big white husky, Ghost, drawn by the crying infant as well it would seem. Ghost sniffed the baby’s sock-covered feet, then looked at Jon with what he thought could only be described as an accusatory glare.

“What’s her name?” Robb asked.

“Alysanne,” Jon said sharply still rocking the car seat hoping to soothe the child. Sam and Ygritte threw open the door a moment later.

“Jon Snow,” Ygritte snapped, “What the hell have you done?”

“What do you mean?” Jon stood, having never felt so lost.

“How did you end up with a baby?” Ygritte demanded to know, as she looked down at the infant who was still crying.

“The usual way I suppose,” Jon snapped and ran both his hands through his hair, “She won’t stop crying Ygritte, what do I do?”

“How should I know?” Ygritte tossed right back, “You think just because I have tits, that I know the first thing about babies? I have never held a baby in my life!”

“You should pick her up,” Sam reiterated. Jon felt his hands shaking, as he reached for the infant, but then withdrew his hands, unsure of himself.

“What is all the racket?”

All four adults whipped their heads around to see the bright blue eyes, and fiery red hair of Sansa Stark, Robb’s sister and Jon’s cousin, the only other Stark in King’s Landing with them.

“Sansa, thank the gods,” Robb said in a huff, “You know things about babies.”

“Babies?” Sansa strode into the apartment and shut the front door. She came over to where the adults were huddled around the car seat. Sansa looked at the infant and then looked at Jon. Jon wondered if it was that obvious, he looked down at the dark curly hair and grey eyes of his daughter and surmised that it was that obvious. _His daughter_ , Jon felt light-headed.

“Are the four of you really so dense?” Sansa snapped, as she reached into the car seat and unbuckled Alysanne, “Come here, sweetling,” Sansa crooned and picked the baby up. Jon watched as Sansa lifted the baby against her shoulder and patted her back.

“She’s probably just wet and hungry,” Sansa explained. Sansa turned accusatory eyes on Jon, “Where did this baby come from?”

“I imagine you know where babies come from, Sansa,” Jon snapped, more harshly than he meant too, but his internal panic was beginning to become external.

“Don’t get an attitude with me, Jon Snow,” Sansa said, using her firmest teacher tone, “Judging from the faces on everyone in this room, I think everyone would like an explanation.”

“She’s mine,” Jon said, simply, “She was on the doorstep this morning.”

“On the doorstep?” Sansa and Robb said at the same time.

“What kind of person leaves a baby on a doorstep?” Ygritte said, with very little compassion.

“Val,” Jon nearly whispered. He did not want to think about Val right now.

“I told you not to get involved with that crazy bitch,” Ygritte scolded, and Jon winced. He produced the note from his pocket and passed it around the room so they could read it.

“Jon, I’m not trying to be insensitive, and I don’t want to be _that_ person that feels the need to ask this,” Sansa started hesitantly, “but how can you know for sure that she’s yours?”

“Sansa…”

“Jon, I’m not trying to be cold… she’s a precious baby,” Sansa looked at Alysanne as she continued to pat her back, “I just feel like you ought to be sure.”

“Sansa, the timeline fits…Val left the birth certificate,” Jon started to pace, “And she bloody well looks just like me!”

Jon took another breath, "And Val... Val and I were..." _in love?_ Jon could not complete the sentence and the room went silent for a moment as he looked down at his hands.

He did not know how to explain it, but he somehow knew. Alysanne was his.

“Well then,” Sansa patted Alysanne’s back a few more times, even as the baby still whimpered softly, “Sit down on the sofa, Jon,” Sansa commanded. Jon sat down. Reaching into the car seat, Sansa pulled out a cloth that had been behind the baby and draped it over Jon’s shoulder. Then ever so slowly and carefully, Sansa lifted the baby and laid her across Jon’s broad chest.

“Put one hand under her little bottom, Jon, and the other on her back, like I was doing,” Sansa explained, and positioned his hands properly. Jon felt his hands trembling, but he took a deep breath as he felt Alysanne nuzzle her little face against his neck. “She already seems pretty strong, but be sure her head doesn’t flop around,” Sansa instructed, “Does she have a bottle?”

“Did the wench leave a diaper bag?” Ygritte snapped. Robb popped his head out the door, and to Jon’s relief, he found a small diaper bag sitting outside that Jon had missed upon finding the baby. Sansa quickly rifled through it.

“There seems to be a couple of diapers, and some formula here,” She said, “I’m sorry, Jon, but I can’t stay, I have to be at work, I’m going to be running late as it is, but I can come back over and see how you are settling when I get off. Robb, are you ready to go?”

“Yes, let me grab my coat,” Robb scurried off only to return a moment later, ready to leave with Sansa.

“Should I feed her?” Jon sitting stock still on the sofa with his baby in his arms, hated how frantic his voice sounded.

“Yes, feed her and burp her,” Sansa said, “And be sure to check her diaper.”

Jon nodded, and felt sheer terror as Sansa started to move toward the door.

“What if…” Jon started, but Sansa had her hand on the door.

“You’ll be fine, Jon, I believe in you,” with that said, Sansa and Robb left.

“I hate to abandon you as well, but I only have one barista downstairs right now, so I need to get back down there,” Ygritte said, as she gently touched Alysanne’s wispy hair. Jon nodded, trying to calm his racing heart.

“I’ll be here, for the morning at least,” Sam said. Jon gave him a half smile.

“Alright boys, I will stop by again before I go home for the day,” Ygritte said, and disappeared.

            Sam stared at Jon, while Jon gently patted Alysanne’s back.

“She really is a cute baby,” Sam said, with a funny grin. Jon leaned his head back just enough to look at Alysanne’s face.

“She really is, isn’t she?” Jon smiled.

“What’s that smell?” Sam suddenly asked, just as Jon felt something warm on his hand that was supporting Alysanne’s bottom.

“Oh, gods, Sam,” Jon said, feeling the moment of peace quickly evaporate, “She pooped, and it’s on my hand.”

Sam had the audacity to laugh, “You are a paramedic, I’m sure you have had far worse things on you than baby poop.”

“It’s not funny, Sam, help me,” Jon said. Jon did not know what to do, if he laid her on the sofa poop would get on the sofa, but he did not want to lay her down on their dirty floor either. Sam’s pudgy fingers began to rifle through the diaper bag, until he produced a diaper.

“I don’t see any wipes,” Sam said.

“No wipes?” Jon repeated.

“Afraid not,” Sam replied as he brought the diaper over to him.

“Ahhh, Sam, its seeping through my shirt,” Jon was about to reach for the diaper then remembered what Sansa had said about not letting her head flop around and so he retracted his hand.

“Maybe we just rinse her off a bit in the bathtub,” Sam suggested.

“Put a towel or… or something across the coffee table,” Jon ordered, and Sam did as bid, draping a clean towel across the coffee table. Very gently, Jon laid Alysanne down and removed her diaper. Both men cringed at the pungent odor unleashed into the room once the diaper was removed.

“Alright,” Jon said, more to himself than to Sam, as he removed his shirt and wiped his hand on the soiled garment, “Let’s wrap that diaper in plastic or something.” Sam quickly retrieved a plastic bag and threw the diaper and Jon’s shirt inside and promptly tossed it in the garbage.

“I’ll take that out to the dumpster on my way out today,” Sam said, patting Jon on the shoulder. Alysanne started to cry again, and Jon felt his heart start to pound. He rubbed her little tummy.

“Its okay, its okay,” he crooned, “Don’t cry, darling.” Jon wrapped the towel around her bottom and carefully picked her up.

“I think the sink would be better than the bathtub,” Jon said, “less water pressure.”

Sam nodded and followed Jon into the kitchen where he helped him turn the water on and get it warm enough. Jon’s hands were shaking.

“I don’t want to drop her,” He looked to Sam.

“You won’t,” Sam assured him as he handed him some paper towels. Slowly and carefully, Jon moved Alysanne’s little bottom under the water, while he supported her with his hand and arm. Jon marveled at how small she was, and her little cries of discomfort were tearing at his heart as he cleaned her off.

“Hand me a towel,” Jon said. Sam started to hand him the towel that had been wrapped around her, “A clean one, that one has poop on it.”

“Oh, yes… sorry,” Sam said and retrieved a clean towel. Jon wrapped Alysanne up in the clean towel and dried her off as best he could, before going back to the coffee table. He managed to get the diaper on her and fastened, though, he felt it did not look quite right. Alysanne was whimpering softly now, with little tears still streaking down her cheeks.

“I know, I know,” He whispered at her, feeling tears prick the back of his own eyes. Jon could not remember the last time he had cried. With trembling hands, he picked her up again and cradled her in his arms. She was still crying, as he stroked a finger down her soft cheek.

“I know I’m not your mommy, darling,” Jon said softly, “But you’re okay, we’re okay…” Jon took a deep breath trying to calm himself, “We are going to be fine… We’re going to be fine.”


	3. Teachers (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little mini-chapter to introduce Dany's character into the story. I hope you enjoy, and thanks so much for reading and for your comments! I appreciate it!

Rolling over in bed, Daenerys Targaryen hit her alarm with a crash, and uncovered her head. It was another day in the humid, heat of King’s Landing, supposedly the ancient kingdom of her ancestors if legends were to be believed, which she did not. Dany did not want to get up and go to work today. Groaning, she rolled out of bed and accidentally knocked over some bills on her dresser, the sight of which only made her groan again. Her phone buzzed.

_“Be there in ten,”_ read the text from her old college chum, Missandei, who was her coworker and carpool. Dany leapt from her bed and rummaged through her closet and found some professional attire. After throwing them on, she looked back at the books and papers scattered all across her bed, she had been doing research most of the night as she was in the final throes of writing her Master’s thesis. Getting an M.A. meant a slight pay increase at her job and more opportunities if she ever wanted to branch out of teaching, and she was nearly finished.

“Dany!” Missandei was knocking on her door.

“Coming!” Dany hollered, choosing to ignore the state of her sparse apartment as she hurried out.

            Missandei and Dany had met Dany’s first semester in college, and had been friends ever since, having both grown up in Essos it gave them a common bond that set them apart from their Westerosi counterparts.

“Dany, please tell me that you did not pull another all nighter,” Missandei said.

“I’m fine, Missy, I’m getting so close to be finished,” Dany explained.

“I feel like you aren’t taking care of yourself.”

“I am I swear, I just have a couple more months of this, then I can graduate,” Dany said, and looked back at her apartment door, “And then my lease will be up, and I can get rid of this wretched apartment that I can’t afford on my own.”

Missandei gave her a sympathetic smile, “Well, I am happy you are moving in with me, even though I’m sorry for the circumstances.”

Dany blushed and got in the car. _The circumstances_ … how that had become their code for her failed relationship with Daario, she did not know, but it was an unspoken understanding.

“Are you still working at the coffee shop?” Missandei asked her as they drove toward work.

“No,” Dany said, “It was too much, between teaching full time and working on my thesis, I need the extra work, but I don’t think I can do shift work or fast food, and not lose my mind in the process.”

“You’ll figure something out,” Missandei assured her, “You always do.”

“I can always take a little money out of Drogo’s estate if I have too,” Dany explained, and Missandei, wisely, made no further comment on the matter.

Dany smiled at her friend and looked out the window. Dany and Daario had broken up six months ago. What Dany had not told anyone, including Missandei, was that he had left her. She continued to let everyone believe that it was a mutual dumping, but it was not true. She was not entirely sure why she had not told Missandei. Pride maybe? Maybe she did not want anyone to know the real reason Daario had left her? Whatever the case, Dany was single again, and she was not all that sad about it if she were honest with herself. She tried not to dwell on it, but it concerned her at times, particularly on lonely nights, how little she had felt for Daario even after dating him for a year and a half.

They pulled up to the school, with plenty of time to go grab a cup of coffee from the teacher’s lounge before the bell rang and they had to be in their respective classes. Missandei taught Valyrian, as well as Dothraki, and Ghiscari, but she spoke many languages, including the Old Tongue for which it was nearly impossible to find a translator in these times. Missandei had a gift for languages which Dany at times envied. They did, however, often converse together in Valyrian, which had been one of the things that had drawn them together in the early years of their friendship. Dany could also speak a rough Dothraki, though Missandei was much more proficient. Dany taught the history of Westeros, though she was vehemently against any interpretations that would include White Walkers and dragons that pervaded so many of their legends.

“Good morning, ladies, such a lovely day for our brilliant lectures to go in one ear of our pupils and straight back out the other,” greeted Tyrion Lannister, as they entered the teacher's lounge. Mr. Lannister taught Government and Economics, and had been doing so for far too long, Dany thought, judging by his droll cynicism.

“I do believe you need a new job, Tyrion,” Dany chuckled as she poured herself some coffee, and came to sit at the table with him.

“I’ve been teaching since I was as young and full of hope as you, of what good would I be at anything else?” Tyrion huffed and began to peruse the newspaper.

“You could always go back to school,” Dany suggested, hiding her smile.

“Ahh the sunny optimism of youth never fails to disappoint,” Tyrion lamented.

Dany frowned, not sure if that was a compliment or an insult. Dany looked up when the door opened, to see Coach Grey enter, and quietly, with his mouth in a firm line, walk over to the coffee cart, where Missandei was standing. Dany smiled, and noticed that Tyrion was watching them as well.

“The plot thickens,” He commented, mildly, as they observed Missy and Grey talking, a small smile tugging at the corners of Missandei’s mouth, though Grey’s face was completely unreadable.

“What do you think they talk about?” Tyrion asked Dany, curiously.

“How should I know?” Dany gave him a playful role of the eyes.

“I’ve always been under the impression that women are prone to discussing their love lives with their friends,” Tyrion said.

“As far as she’s told me they are not…” Dany’s voice trailed off.

“Lovers?” Tyrion supplied with a mischievous grin, “Well they may not be lovers, in the strictest sense, but anyone who can coax more than two words out of Coach Grey must hold a special place in his heart.”

“He’s not that bad,” Dany retorted.

Tyrion chuckled and rolled his eyes, “You can have a rousing discussion with Grey if you are talking about football strategies and muscles stretches.”

“Just because someone does not talk as much as you, does not mean that they are boring,” Dany scolded him.

Tyrion huffed, and lifted his newspaper, “I don’t trust quiet people, I always feel like they are hiding something.”

Dany laughed and rolled her eyes once again, “The bell is going to ring any second, I guess I should get to class…” Dany noticed Tyrion was not moving, “Aren’t you getting up?”

“Oh, my sweet summer child,” Tyrion tutted at her, “When all of my students decide to start showing up on time, I will take showing up to class on time myself under serious consideration.” With that said, Tyrion lifted his newspaper once again, and said no more. Shaking her head, Dany refilled her coffee and nearly ran face first into a redhead as she was exiting the teacher’s lounge.

“Sansa, what’s your hurry?” Dany laughed. Sansa Stark taught both Home Economics and Advanced Mathematics, and somehow that made sense.

“Sorry, Dany, didn’t seeing you coming out,” Sansa huffed.

“It’s not like you to be running in just under the bell,” Dany teased.

“I’ve had a very strange morning,” Sansa chuckled.

“Oh, strange mornings are the best,” Dany laughed, “What happened? Doing the walk of shame this morning?”

Sansa looked absolutely revolted, which only made Dany laugh more.

“I’ve just come from my brother and my cousin’s house,” Sansa started, and proceeded to tell Dany an outrageous story of a baby being left on her cousin’s doorstep this morning.


	4. Love or Duty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and for your comments! 
> 
> Also, I promise, this story will move past the first day, probably in the next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little chapter.

* * *

 

Jon propped Alysanne against the couch cushion, after clumsily making a bottle for her, which he was now trying to feed her. She would not take it and cried in protest.

“Come on, little one,” He whispered softly, “You have to eat something.”

Alysanne spit the nipple of the bottle out again and cried. Jon sighed helplessly and looked down at Ghost who was laying on the floor watching him. Sam had left for class not long after they had managed to get Alysanne to sleep, but she had woken up crying and since she was not wet or dirty, Jon surmised the only other option was that she was hungry. He looked at the clock. Sansa would be back around to check on them soon, but he was beside himself with how to care for the baby.

“What was Val thinking?” He asked no one in particular. Then he looked down at the baby… _his baby_ , “How could she leave you?”

Alysanne just whimpered as if she understood what he was saying. Jon gently picked her up again and held her against his chest as she cried. He did not know what to do. _What kind of person leaves a three-month-old baby on a doorstep?_ Jon felt himself grow angry and thought of Val’s note still stuffed in his pocket from this morning. _How could she not tell him about Alysanne? How could she just leave their baby on a doorstep?_ Jon started to pace, he was weary from being up all night at work, but his adrenaline was still pumping trying to figure out what to do. He suddenly felt more lost and alone then he ever had. Val thought he would be a better parent than she was, but Jon did not know the first thing about being a parent. Alysanne’s little cries were breaking his heart. She likely wanted her mother was all Jon could think.

Ghost stood and went to the front door and looked back at Jon.

“Now is not the time, boy,” Jon said, as Alysanne still cried. Ghost scratched at the door and looked back at Jon again, “Fine, fine, but you had better not run off on me,” Jon told the big white dog, though he knew Ghost was not prone to such behavior. Jon opened the front door, still cradling Alysanne against his chest, and they went downstairs together. He did not even have a stroller, or anything for Alysanne to sleep in tonight. _She could not sleep in a regular bed, she could roll off, couldn’t she?_ Jon’s mind was reeling. After Ghost was finished, he contemplated going into Blackwater but decided against it, when he saw through the window that Ygritte was busy taking care of customers. Ygritte was not his girlfriend, and had not been for many years, and she did not really like kids that much, that had been one of the reasons they had broken up in the first place. No, he had to manage alone. _Alone_ , that seemed to be his lot in life.

            Alysanne’s cries were not quite so loud as they made it back up the stairs toward their apartment. Jon felt more helpless than he ever had in his entire life, as his baby whimpered against his chest. He had just opened the door to his apartment and let Ghost in when he was stopped.

“Jon?” came the voice of his elderly neighbor, across the hall.

“Professor Aemon,” Jon greeted, with a smile. The old man’s blind eyes stared blankly out at Jon.

“I thought that was your footsteps,” Aemon said, “Though I did not expect to hear a baby with you.”

Jon walked over to Aemon’s door, “Well… she was a bit unexpected.”

Aemon nodded, and Jon was always taken aback by how perceptive Aemon was.

“Would you like to come in for a moment, Jon?”

Jon followed the old man inside, and they sat down together at the table. Aemon lived alone, had always lived alone as far as Jon knew, and he was a professor at the same University at which Sam studied. Aemon reached out, offering take Alysanne. Jon gave her to him, and Aemon held her as if he had been holding babies for his entire life.

“There’s a sweet one,” Aemon stroked her cheek, and her whimpering began to quiet.

“Did you ever have children, Professor Aemon?” Jon asked, softly, watching as Alysanne settled in the older man’s arms. Aemon’s face grew pensive.

“Oh, no,” He said softly, “I spent my youth pursuing my career, and never thinking children were important to me, and by the time I realized, it was far too late for me.”

Jon sighed.

“Tell me, Jon Snow, how did this little one suddenly appear in your life?”

Jon related the story of Val and how he found Alysanne on his doorstep this morning, as the old man nodded thoughtfully.

“I have no idea what I am doing,” Jon confessed, brokenly, “I’ve barely had her for a day, and I can’t seem to do anything right.”

“You will learn,” Aemon assured him softly.

“I don’t think Val intends to come back for her,” Jon said, reaching out and touching Alysanne’s little hand, “She’s run off to the other side of the known world, just as she always wanted.”

“Then I guess it does not matter what she does, does it?” Aemon said, “All that matter’s now is what you are going to do, Jon Snow.”

Jon ran his hands across his face, and down his beard, “I don’t know what to do.”

“I think you do,” Aemon said, “But it is not for me to tell you. All I know is that children are a blessing denied to many…” Alysanne cooed at Aemon, and Jon could not help but smile at her, before Aemon finished, pointedly, “…as are fathers.”

Jon nodded, though he knew Aemon could not see him.

            Just then the sound of a loud knock across the hall, jolted them from their quiet contemplation.

“Jon?” it was Sansa.

“That’d be my cousin, Sansa, she said she would come by and check on me when she got off work,” Jon stood, and carefully took Alysanne from Aemon’s arms.

“I don’t know what I could do for you, old and blind as I am, but should you need anything, I am here for you, Jon,” Aemon said, as he ushered Jon out.

Jon found Sansa staring at his door with a bag in her arms.

“There you are,” Sansa said, and came straight over to him and took Alysanne from his arms as he went to open the door, “How did the day go?”

Jon rubbed the back of his neck, “It was not a total disaster… but I can’t get her to eat.”

Sansa nodded thoughtfully, as they went inside. With Alysanne on her hip, Sansa laid her large bag on the coffee table.

“I brought you some extra diapers, and a clean baby blanket as I cannot imagine you three boys have many clean linens,” Sansa said, as she lay Alysanne down to change her diaper.

“I wash my linens,” Jon said, sourly, as he popped a frozen pizza into the oven to at least feed Sansa, as she was taking time away from her day to help him.

“Jon Snow, this diaper is on backwards,” Sansa scolded. Jon felt his cheeks heat.

“Well, Sansa, I can’t say that I’ve ever changed a diaper, and if I have it’s been years,” Jon said. He watched as Sansa changed Alysanne’s diaper and went to change her clothes.

“I also got her some new onesies,” Sansa explained.

“What’s a onesie?” Jon asked.

Sansa rolled her eyes at him and held up the little garment.

“Well, I’m sorry, Sansa, all of this is new to me…” Jon huffed, “Just because you know everything about babies does not mean everyone does!”

Sansa’s eyes softened as she studied him, “No, no, you’re right… I’m sorry,” Sansa went back to putting fresh clothes on his baby, “I did not mean to make you feel stupid, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you,” Jon sat down beside her.

“Where’s this bottle you were trying to feed her?” Sansa asked. Jon reached for it and handed it to her.

“I propped her up on the pillows there and tried to give it to her and she just kept spitting it out,” Jon explained.

“Maybe she just wanted to be snuggled while you fed her,” Sansa said, as she tickled Alysanne’s little tummy, and put some new socks on her feet. Sansa wrapped the soft new, blanket around the baby, and prompted Jon to sit back. Sansa laid Alysanne in the crook of his elbow, so that she was cradled in his arms and pressed against his chest, then showed him how best to hold the bottle.

“If it’s easier, we can put a pillow under her to rest your arms on,” Sansa said, “Feeding her this way is a little more natural for her, its like being breastfed.”

Jon laughed out loud at that, “Please don’t term it that way.”

Sansa laughed with him, and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, “Well, I’m sorry, if that offends your delicate sensibilities, but it’s true.”

            Sansa checked on the pizza while he fed Alysanne.

“When is your next workday?” Sansa asked him.

“Tomorrow night, but I think I have a few vacation days, that I could take, I think my boss would understand.”

“So, you intend to keep her then?” Sansa asked in her usual blunt manner. Jon knew she did not mean to be harsh, but she had always been straightforward and sometimes that stung. Jon looked down at Alysanne, contentedly sucking on her bottle, her eyes heavy, and drifting closed. _How could he not keep her?_ She was his baby.

“Yes, Sans, I am keeping her,” Jon said firmly, finally allowing himself to say it out loud. With the confession, however, also came the sudden terror, that he could easily ruin this child’s life.

Sansa nodded, and pulled the pizza out of the oven.

“I know you don’t want to hear this,” Sansa said, as she cut the pizza and plated it for them, “But you are going to have to start making some plans then.”

“Aye,” Jon agreed, as he removed the bottle from his sleeping child’s mouth, “Lots of plans.”

“As long as you know,” Sansa opened some sodas for them and brought their food to the coffee table. Jon carefully laid the sleeping Alysanne on the sofa beside him, and covered her with her new blanket, finding that his heart had not yet calmed.

 _You know nothing, Jon Snow_.


	5. Introductions (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Alysanne have a rough night, and Jon meets two new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long it has taken me to update this story. I have hit a serious creative dry spell. This chapter, as I was having serious writers block, may be terrible and for that I am sorry, but I am desperately trying to write myself out of this slump, because I really want to get these two stories on their feet because I am excited about what I have planned. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

They were ten years old when Robb had gotten suspended from school for giving a black eye to the kid who called Jon a bastard. Westeros had come a long way in its treatment of bastard children, to the point where it almost did not matter anymore… almost. That day was the first time anyone had called Jon a bastard to his face, and it was the last time he remembered crying. He looked down at Alysanne, who had been crying now for over an hour, and felt tears of frustration well in his eyes. It was about midnight, and Jon had not slept yet since coming home from the nightshift and finding Alysanne on his doorstep. He had changed her diaper. He had fed her. Burped her. He had walked around the room with her. He had laid her down and let her cry for a bit hoping she would fall asleep. Nothing helped, and so now he sat on his bed, with her in his arms hedged in by a wall of pillows. He had nothing for her to sleep in and he was scared that she would roll off if he laid her down on the bed, and so he sat up with her nestled against him, as he patted her back and she cried against his chest. Jon had not felt this helpless since… since… shaking his head, not wishing to follow that train of thought to its inevitable conclusion, Jon picked up his phone and dialed Sansa’s number, praying she would forgive him for calling so late.

“Jon?” Her groggy voice, obviously having been roused from sleep, answered the phone.

“I don’t know what to do,” he said simply, knowing she could hear Alysanne’s cries, “She’s been crying for over an hour.”

“You went through the list I left you?” she asked. Jon recounted to her everything he had done, hoping to calm the baby.

“I don’t think she likes me,” Jon confessed brokenly. Sansa chuckled sleepily.

“Jon, she’s a baby,” Sansa said, “She likes who she is used too, and she is used to Val right now, but she will get used to you.”

Jon felt a few tears fall down his cheeks. They were silent on the line for a moment.

“Jon,” Sansa started softly and hesitantly, “Are you sure you can do this?”

A jolt of anger shot through Jon, “No, Sansa, no I’m not sure I can do this!” he snapped which only made Alysanne cry more, “Is that what you want to hear? That I have no idea what I am doing, that I’m probably doing everything wrong?”

“Jon, what I want to hear is that you are being realistic,” Sansa said evenly, “This is a human life we are talking about, not a little wolf pup.”

Jon glanced down at Ghost snuggled securely at the foot of the bed.

“They weren’t wolves,” Jon said, evasively.

“That isn’t the point.”

Jon was silent, holding the phone to his ear. He looked down at Alysanne and gently stroked his palm over her black downy curls, so like his own. _You will learn_ , Professor Aemon’s words from that afternoon came back to him. Right now, he did not feel like he was learning anything. _You know nothing, Jon Snow_ , Ygritte had told him that when he had started dating Val… apparently, she had been right.

“Sansa, I may have no idea what I am doing,” Jon snapped still irritated, “But after…after everything… do you really think I could leave my child alone in the world?”

Sansa was silent in the face of this inquiry, and then she whispered, “No, Jon… I know you wouldn’t… you are not like Val… and you are not like your father.”

Jon did not know what to say, and so he wiped at his eyes, and then wiped Alysanne’s little nose, who was still sniffling from crying.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Sansa said, “I have a friend staying the night with me tonight, and she may ride along with me... I know how shy you are of strangers,” she teased, which Jon took as a good sign.

“That’s fine,” Jon said in relief, “Thank you, Sansa.”

 

            Roughly fifteen minutes later, Alysanne was still crying but Jon had her wrapped up in a blanket, there was a quiet knock on the door. Quietly, Jon opened the door and instead of Sansa, he came face to face with a stranger, with braided silvery blonde hair, and big violet eyes.

“Um, sorry, I’m Dany, Sansa’s friend,” She said softly, mindful of the other slumbering occupants of the house, “Sansa had something in the car for you that she forgot to grab.”

“Jon,” Jon introduced himself awkwardly, and they stared at each other for a moment before he remembered himself, “Sorry… come in.”

Dany grinned at the baby in his arms, but they were otherwise quiet.

“Got it!” Sansa reappeared at the door, in what felt like an uncomfortably long time later. Sansa came and took Alysanne from Jon, “Come to Aunt Sansa, sweetling,” Sansa suddenly giggled, inspecting Alysanne’s blanket, “Jon Snow, you know how to swaddle a baby but not how to make a bottle or put a diaper on the right way?”

Jon felt his face flush when he noticed that Dany was smiling, though he could not tell if she was laughing at him or pitying him, “We learned a very select set of skills in paramedic school,” Jon explained, raking a hand through his hair. Jon had only been a licensed paramedic for a little over a year, and so he did not mention that most of his knowledge was in fact theoretical at this point. Jon watched, still feeling helpless, as Sansa fussed over his baby and Dany seemed eager to watch. He felt foolish when Sansa took out the thermometer she had retrieved from her car and took Alysanne’s temperature. He had been so overwhelmed, that it had not even crossed his mind that she could be crying because she was sick.

“Temp is normal,” Sansa said, “Jon, she’s not hungry, she’s not got a dirty diaper, she’s not sick.”

Jon just nodded, and once again he saw Dany give him a soft smile.

“I think she just wants her mother,” Sansa said. Jon nodded in defeat, wishing that the unknown blonde girl was not there, as feelings of inadequacy crept around his throat threatening to choke him. Sansa held Alysanne and walked around with her a bit, as Dany and Jon watched, and to Jon’s amazement Alysanne began to quiet.

“Don’t look so glum, Jon,” Sansa said, “She’s worn herself out crying, she likely would have settled for you even if I had not come.”

“I’m sorry,” was all Jon could say.

“It’s alright, at least we know she is not sick,” Sansa said, and chuckled when Alysanne released a soft little burp as her eyes got heavy, “She may also just be a little gassy.”

“She’s a beautiful baby,” Dany said, with a tender smile, at the infant who was fast approaching sleep. Jon offered her a kind smile, as it was all he could offer at the moment. Dany looked wistful, as she touched Alysanne’s little hand, and seemed like she wanted to ask to hold her, but she did not. They were quiet as Alysanne fell asleep, and Sansa very carefully gave her back to Jon.

“Do you want me to stay, Jon?” Sansa asked. Jon chanced a glance at Dany, and she noticed.

“My great uncle lives across the hall, I can crash there if Sansa needs to stay,” Dany assured him, “Aemon won’t mind.”

 _Aemon’s niece_ , Jon thought, _it was a strangely, small world_.

“Thanks, Sans, you two go on home,” Jon said, resolutely, “You’ve already done so much for me today,” he kissed her cheek, “I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Sansa and looped her arm through Dany’s, “Call us if you need anything.”

“It was nice to meet you Jon,” Dany said.

“It was nice to meet you too, Dany, thanks for coming,” Jon said.

Dany smiled at him, “Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

            Jon barely slept for the rest of the night. He had dosed some, but he had Alysanne on his chest and they sat among his barricade of pillows, as Jon was still terrified that she would roll off the bed. Ghost slept soundly at his feet.

“Well, at least one of us is getting some sleep,” Jon said. Alysanne had woken up once more after Sansa left, but due to a very helpful article on baby schedules on a website, Jon surmised that she was hungry, and he was right. Until the last twenty-four hours, Jon had never realized how very little he knew about babies

As the sun started to rise, Jon had to use the bathroom, and so with great care, he hedged Alysanne in with pillows in the middle of the bed and ordered Ghost to watch over her while he did his business. When he opened the door of his room, he nearly ran face first into a woman coming out of Robb’s room.

“Oh, hello,” she said. She had dark brown hair, and big brown eyes, and was studying Jon curiously.

“Talisa?” Jon surmised. He had not known that Robb and Talisa had been in the apartment last night, he supposed they must have come home long after Sansa left.

“Yes,” She smiled, “and you must be Jon.”

“I suppose my reputation precedes me,” Jon glanced back through his bedroom door to where Alysanne lay sleeping.

“Yes,” Talisa chuckled, “I’m afraid the sound of a baby crying does not exactly put one in the mood.”

Jon blushed in spite of himself, “Sorry.”

She laughed, “No worries, having a new baby takes some getting used to.”

“Yes,” Jon agreed looking back once again at his sleeping baby.

“I know from what little Robb has told me that you are in the medical field, so you’ve probably already thought of this,” Talisa said, “But you should probably take her to a pediatrician, just for a checkup, especially if your… your…” Talisa’s words trailed off.

“Val,” Jon suppled.

“Well especially if Val did not leave you any of her medical or shot records.”

Jon scratched the back of his neck. He had been so consumed with figuring out simple things like making a bottle and where she should sleep, that until Sansa had taken her temperature last night, he had not even thought about pediatricians and medical records.

“There were a few papers in the diaper bag, but I had not looked at them.”

“Well, you should,” Talisa smiled kindly, “And with that, I should probably go, I have to be at the hospital myself… Intern you see.” She pointed to the badge that she had clipped to her sweater indicating her as a medical intern.

“Well, it was nice to meet you,” Jon shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you too, Jon.”

With that said, Talisa escaped, and Jon continued on his mission.

            When he came back from the bathroom, Alysanne was awake and making soft baby noises as she played with her feet. Even in his continued state of unsurety, he could not help but smile. Figuring it was time to make a bottle, Jon picked Alysanne up and took her with him to their combined living room and kitchen. This had been tricky yesterday and all through the night. He could not leave her alone on the couch while he made her bottle for fear that she would roll off, and he could not manage to hold her and make a bottle at the same time, and there was something distasteful to him about leaving her on a blanket on the same floor that his giant dog rolled around on. The floor, however, seemed to be the best option at the moment and so he spread a clean blanket out and laid the baby on it, while telling Ghost to stay off of it. He was going to have to get some baby things in order to make this life that he was suddenly embracing work, but he had no idea where to start. She needed a crib to sleep in, perhaps that was first priority, as he could not continue to sleep sitting up surrounded by his wall of pillows with her in his arms: it simply was not sustainable. As he made the bottle, and continually peeked over the bar at Alysanne who seemed contented on the floor, Jon heard movement in the rest of the house and was surprised to see Robb stumble into the kitchen. Robb was usually a late sleeper on Saturday mornings.

“Sorry if we kept you two awake,” Jon said.

“No worries, Tal and I had a very productive discussion on the merits of safe sex,” Robb said with a teasing grin. Jon rolled his eyes, wondering if perhaps Robb and Talisa were actually made for each other.

“I met her before she left this morning,” Jon said.

“She’s great, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she seems great.”

“I’m going to marry her,” Robb stated firmly, taking Jon completely off guard.

“What?”

“I’m going to marry her.”

Jon was dumbfounded.

“May I pick her up?” Robb asked as he crouched on the ground next to Alysanne.

“Yes, just be careful with her,” Jon said, his mind still trying to comprehend Robb’s declaration as he finished making Alysanne’s bottle. Jon watched as Robb very carefully picked up his baby and sat down on the sofa with her.

“She looks like you,” Robb reiterated.

“So you said yesterday,” Jon came over to the couch with the bottle.

“Can I feed her?” Robb asked, and Jon tried to hide his grimace. He had only had Alysanne for just over twenty-four hours now and was not ready to relinquish her quite yet. Reluctantly, though, he relinquished the bottle, and showed Robb how she liked to be held, just as Sansa had shown him yesterday. As he watched Robb feed his daughter, he thought of Val and a few choice words he would like to say to her if ever he was given the chance again.


	6. Mothers and Babies (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little mini-update, getting a little more into Dany's head and background. I'm not confident with how it turned out, but I hope you enjoy!

Dany had made several assumptions about Sansa’s cousin before meeting him. The chief assumption being that he was a womanizing, serial one-nightstand, which to her explained how he had come to produce a child without knowledge of her existence, and further explained the type of woman who would leave her infant unattended on a doorstep. Her assumptions, as assumptions tended to be, were wrong. Jon Snow seemed rather nice, and perhaps even a bit shy, with no hints of the philandering tendencies she had unfairly attributed to him. As much as she liked being right, she was happy, in this instance, to be wrong.

“How could a mother leave their baby on a doorstep?” Dany asked Sansa, as she studied the contents of her coffee cup, and Sansa stood in front of a frying pan the morning after going and seeing Jon and Alysanne.

“Fear… desperation… hopelessness,” Sansa said softly, but then sighed, “But in Val’s case I’m afraid it was likely selfishness.”

“But her baby…” Dany did not really know what she was trying to say.

“Jon’s baby,” Sansa said resolutely, “Jon will love little Alysanne in all the ways Val couldn’t.”

“How did Jon end up with this Val character?” Dany had never met this Val person, but had already taken a strong disliking to her, even though she already chastised herself this morning for making premature assumptions. Sansa turned to her and placed a plate of breakfast down on the bar.

“They met in the army. Jon has not had very many serious girlfriends,” Sansa started to explain, “The girl before Val, Ygritte, was alright, full of life and fun, but she and Jon were simply not meant to be… you see, Jon, as much as he has tried in the past to deny it, is very much a family man, and Ygritte and Val both were not interested in having families or even really investing in extended family.”

“Why would he try to deny it?” Dany asked taking a bite.

“I don’t think Jon would appreciate me telling you all this, he’s rather private,” Sansa sighed, “But putting it simply, issues between Jon, and his father and mother, my aunt Lyanna, has made Jon a little gun shy when it comes to love and family.”

Dany nodded; Thinking of her own family, she could understand that sentiment.

They were quiet for a bit, finishing their breakfast, as Dany read the newspaper, and Sansa glanced through a magazine.

“Thanks again for letting me stay last night,” Dany said.

“Anytime, I’m sorry I drug you out in the middle of the night,” Sansa chuckled.

“I did not mind, I’m usually up most of the night anyway,” Dany smiled at her friend. Dany could not remember ever having been around a baby so small before, and had desperately wanted to hold her, but had not felt it was her place to ask.

“Yes,” Sansa chuckled, “But wasn’t the point of you getting away from your place, so that you could rest?”

“Well…” That had been the point, but Dany had not been asleep when Sansa had told her she was going to see Jon, and so she doubted seriously that she would have rested anyway.

Sansa looked down at her phone that had just buzzed, “Do you have to scurry off back home and get back to your thesis?”

“No, I’ve decided to take the weekend off, for the sake of my sanity,” Dany said, as she began to clear away their dishes.

“Well, if you are so inclined,” Sansa began, laughing at whatever message she had gotten on her phone, “You are welcome to go shopping with me and Jon, and baby Alysanne.”

Sansa held up the text message for Dany to read. It was from Jon, and all it said was, _she needs things_. Dany could not help but be amused.

“He’s a man of few words, my cousin,” Sansa grinned, before her phone buzzed again, only making her laugh more. She held up the phone for Dany to read again, all this text said was, _I’ll feed you_. Dany laughed, puzzled at the odd series of texts.

“He will too,” Sansa’s eyes twinkled with amusement, “He’s always worried about things like that, because as much as he has tried to deny it… he is a family man.”

 

* * *

 

            Dany was not sure what to expect in spending the day with Sansa, Jon and Alysanne. Dany did not have much, if any experience, with family dynamics… not healthy ones anyway. She watched quietly as Jon and Sansa discussed Alysanne’s car seat, and whose car was best to take. Had it been her and her brother, or her father and mother, the small discussion would have escalated nearly to brawl. The Targaryens, afterall, were all a bit…mad, except for her great uncle, Aemon, and, she hoped, herself. She did possess that fiery Targaryen temper, though, and had wrestled with it for the entirety of her adult life. When a car was finally chosen, Jon got Alysanne’s seat buckled in and Dany, not wanting to be presumptuous by taking the front passenger seat, got in the back with the baby.

“Dany, you can sit up front with Jon if you want, I can ride in the back,” Sansa offered.

“No, no, I’m fine back here,” Dany assured her. As they made their way to whatever store they were going to, Dany could hear Jon and Sansa discussing things Jon needed, and the fact that Jon was going to have to go back to work in a couple of days. Dany tried not to listen, determining it was none of her business and so she turned her attention to Alysanne in the seat beside her. The baby was awake, and quietly studying her surroundings while sucking on a pacifier. Dany had known Jon Snow for less than 24 hours, and already found the resemblance between Alysanne and her daddy quite striking. She wondered if that was why Daario had wanted children so badly, to have a little kid running around that looked like him. Tentatively, Dany touched Alysanne’s little fingers, and the baby gripped her hand. Dany smiled, and to her surprise, Alysanne smiled back and kicked her little feet against the car seat. She thought she saw Jon glance at them in the rearview mirror… perhaps it was her imagination.

           

            “I’ve got to make her a doctor’s appointment,” Jon said to Sansa, as he smoothed back some of Alysanne’s wispy curls in a way that made Dany’s heart flutter strangely. They were beginning their shopping excursion and Jon seemed very lost.

“One thing at a time Jon,” Sansa said calmly, “There aren’t going to be many, if any, doctor’s offices open on Saturday, so let’s focus on getting Aly a crib, and other essentials today, then on Monday you can look into doctors.”

“Aly?” Jon gave Sansa a half-smile, one that Dany casually decided was quite nice.

“As beautiful as the name Alysanne is, it’s quite a mouthful for everyday use,” Sansa chuckled.

“Aly,” Jon repeated, looking down at his child, “I like it.”

“Good, because I got the idea from Dany,” Sansa said.

“What?” Dany was taken aback; she had certainly not come up with a nickname for Jon’s child.

“How you go by Dany instead of Daenerys,” Sansa explained, as she started to push the cart down the aisle and Jon and Dany walked side by side behind her.

            On the aisle with the cribs, Dany stood by the cart with Aly as Jon and Sansa compared products. Aly smiled and cooed at Dany.

“You are a little darling,” Dany whispered to the infant, who released a little giggle in response. Dany smiled, once again desperately wanting to hold her but not feeling like it was her place to ask. Dany had never spent much time with babies but that had not stopped her from wanting a baby herself. Dany’s thoughts were interrupted by Jon and Sansa bringing a large box, filled with the parts of a very sensible crib for Jon to assemble.

“You two talk amongst yourselves,” Sansa said, after hefting the box onto the cart, “I’ve got to use the restroom… Jon be thinking about what else you need.”

“I do have a list, Sans,” Jon chuckled good naturedly before Sansa scurried away. Dany and Jon stared at each other a moment.

“What else is on your list?” Dany asked, offering him a smile.

“More formula,” Jon said read off, “And gods, diapers, she’s gone through so many already.”

Dany laughed at his bewilderment before she could stop herself, but Jon chuckled as well.

“Well, let’s go get some more diapers then,” Dany said, and Jon pushed the cart beside her as they walked over to the next aisle, “Here we are… diapers everywhere!” Dany exclaimed. Jon had apparently taken a picture on his phone of a box of diapers that Sansa had brought him a day ago, and he proceeded to find the same kind and put a few packages in the cart. They continued rather quietly down the aisle. Daario had always been a mindless chatterer, and Dany had not minded it in the beginning, but toward the end of their relationship she had become decidedly against mindless chatter. She found she enjoyed Jon’s quiet confidence and reserve. Shaking her head at herself, Dany brought her mind back to the baby aisle. Why she felt compelled to compare Daario with Jon she did not know, but she knew she needed to but a stop to that line of thought.

“So,” Jon started, “How do you know Sansa?”

“We teach together,” Dany explained, “I teach Westerosi history.”

“Do you like it?” Jon asked. Dany smiled, not many people asked her that anymore. Dany loved history, and when she had begun her degree, it had not originally been with the intention to teach but breaking into the field of the professional historian was difficult especially if one had not attended the Citadel. Teaching had become a passion by default, and though it had not been her first love, she did enjoy it.

“Yes, I like it quite a lot,” Dany replied, “And what about you? Sansa tells me you are a paramedic; do you like it?”

“Well enough I suppose,” Jon said, “I like being able to help people. When I was in the army, I never imagined I’d get into the medical field, but when I got out it just seemed like the right course of action for me.”

Jon stopped at the end of the aisle at a display of hair bows for babies, and he studied them.

“Do you think she needs stuff like this?” Jon turned to Dany. Dany could only smile.

“Only if you want them,” Dany said, “I don’t know that she will care one way or the other.”

Chuckling, Jon took one little, yellow clip-on bow from the rack and added it to the basket.

“What a beautiful baby,” an elderly woman who was passing their cart suddenly exclaimed as she studied Alysanne.

“Thank you,” Jon said.

“My goodness, she looks just like you,” the elderly woman said with an appraising look at Jon, before glancing at Dany, “And not a thing like Mama, aren’t genetics funny?”

Dany felt herself blush to the very roots of her hair and looked over and saw that Jon’s face was much the same.

“I just love to see young families out and about together,” The woman grinned at them, “Makes me miss when my babies were this small.”

“Oh, we’re not…” Dany started, pointing between her and Jon, not sure what to say,

“Oh, I know, honey,” the woman said with a conspiratorial smile, “Young people these days… always putting the cart before the horse.”

Jon’s eyes went wide, and Dany tried not to snort with laughter.

“It’s alright, though, you are still a beautiful family, you just have the glow of new motherhood all over you,” the woman patted Dany’s cheek, “You all have a lovely day and take good care of this little one.”

When the woman disappeared around the corner, Jon and Dany’s eyes met, and they both burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jon, Dany, Sansa, and Alysanne spend the rest of the day together... Jon needs a babysitter for when he begins work again (Jon POV)


	7. Learning (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how long it took me to update this one, and so here is a little chapter that I enjoyed writing and I hope everyone enjoys reading! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and for your comments!

Sansa carried Alysanne up the stairs to Jon’s apartment, while Dany followed with the diaper bag and Jon’s other few purchases. A portly young man with a kind smile had met them at the car to help Jon carry up the box with the crib to be assembled. When Sansa opened the door, a huge white dog that Dany had not seen the night before came bounding up to them. 

“Hello, Ghost,” Sansa greeted the animal. Ghost licked Alysanne’s foot making the baby giggle. “Ghost is Jon’s dog,” Sansa explained, and chuckled “And somehow the big lug seems to know that Aly is Jon’s.” 

Dany smiled and crouched in front of Ghost to pet him, “Hello, Ghost,” She said scratching him behind the ears, “You seem quite taken with your little sister.” 

Ghost nudged her shoulder. 

“Coming through,” Jon’s voice announced as he and Sam appeared in the doorway with the large box. Dany quickly moved out of the way. They put the box in the living room. 

“I’ll order food,” Jon said to Sansa as he brushed his finger gently across Aly’s chubby little cheek, “Do you like Pentoshi food, Dany?” 

Dany’s head popped up, “Oh, you don’t have to feed me, Jon.” 

“I want to,” Jon said with a painfully sincere smile.  _ When was the last time she had known sincerity from a man?  _ Pentoshi food happened to be her favorite. 

“Yes, I like Pentoshi,” Dany finally replied. He nodded, picking up the phone and disappearing into what she assumed was his room. 

“Jon was telling me that you are a historian?” the portly fellow, named Sam, said to her. 

“Yes,” Dany agreed readily, so few called her that any more. 

“I’m studying to be an archivist.” 

“Oh, you and my uncle must get along well then.” 

“Your uncle?” 

“Aemon Targaryen who lives across the hall is my great uncle,” Dany explained. 

“Oh, it is a strangely small world,” Sam commented with a smile, “Professor Aemon is one of my dearest friends, like a father to me really.” 

_ That sounded like Aemon _ , thought Dany, he had always been one to take young people under his wing, especially when he saw potential in them. Had he not done the same for her when she had first returned from Essos? 

Jon who had disappeared into his room to order food, reappeared changed into gym shorts and a white t-shirt, with his nice black curls tied back in an attractive little knot at the back of his head. 

“Ready to put this contraption together?” Jon asked Sam with a laugh, as he clapped him on the shoulder. 

“I’ll… I’ll do what I can,” Sam said with a smile, “I’m not the best with building things,” Sam said to Dany by way of explanation. 

“Nonsense,” Jon said kindly, “You just lack confidence, you’re smart, Sam, one of the smartest people I know, you don’t give yourself enough credit.” 

Sam blushed and looked at Dany, “He always says that.” 

“I say it because it’s true,” said Jon, that sincere smile once again upon his face.  Dany thought he had a rather nice face, and found herself smiling as well. 

“Dany, I’m going to pick up the food Jon ordered, so he and Sam can get started on the crib,” Sansa said with Alysanne on her hip, “Would you like to come with me? Or if you wanted to stay and watch after the baby…?” 

“Um…” Dany started, not sure what to say, but found herself reaching for Alysanne. The baby willingly came to her with a little giggle that nearly made Dany’s heart crack open. 

“Alright then, I’ll be back in ten minutes,” Sansa said and closed the front door behind her. 

Jon and Sam set to work on the crib, opening the box and sorting the parts. Dany bounced Alysanne on her hip, having never held such a small baby before, and not entirely sure what to do, but decided to go with whatever felt natural… whatever that meant. She almost chuckled to herself, at how her unpracticed hands had a slight tremor as she readjusted the baby in her arms. Alysanne squirmed a bit, then her lower lip started to quiver, before she started to cry. 

“Oh, no, don’t cry, don’t cry,” Dany crooned, patting her back. Jon was by her side in an instant, and put a hand on Dany’s shoulder.

“She’s probably hungry,” Jon said. The hand he had on her shoulder felt warm. Jon started to take Alysanne. 

“I…” Dany started, feeling unsure, “I can feed her for you… if you want.” 

Jon looked at her, then smiled, “Um, yeah, alright, if you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t mind,” Dany assured. 

Jon went into the kitchen and retrieved Aly’s bottle. Dany sat down on the sofa, and cradled Alysanne against her breast. Jon gave Dany the bottle, and then proceeded to gently tuck a blanket around his baby. Dany studied his face as he did, but looked back down at the infant when he looked up at her. 

“Comfortable?” He asked, with that same damned smile again. 

Dany nodded, “Yes.” 

Jon sat back down on the floor with Sam and set back to work on the crib. As Dany fed Aly, she watched the baby’s sleepy, grey eyes looking back at her as she sucked her bottle. Dany felt a keen ache inside herself that she had thought long healed… or least long buried. 

“Is she taking it alright from you?” Jon suddenly asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

“She’s perfect,” Dany smiled, trying to sound casual.  _ Pull yourself together Daenerys _ , came her internal monologue,  _ she’s just a baby _ . But was any baby,  _ just _ a baby? 

Jon smiled at her again, and she really wished he would stop doing that. He at least seemed blissfully ignorant of the torrent of emotions that were suddenly trying to force themselves to Dany’s surface. Dany was glad she had learned to mask them so well. By the time Sansa returned with the food, Alysanne was sound asleep in Dany’s arms, and for the first time in a long time Dany felt in no hurry to move. 

“I’ve been trying to come up with a solution to your babysitting problems, Jon,” Sansa said as she laid out the food on the coffee table. 

“Sansa, you don’t need to solve my problems for me, I’ll come up with something,” He said, looking somewhat embarrassed. 

“A highschooler would not do,” Sansa said, “Not for watching her the length of time each night that you need.” 

“No,” Jon agreed.

Sansa twitched her nose. 

“I can try switching to the day shift,” Jon said, “And put her in daycare.” 

“Yes, that is likely the only solution,” Sansa said as she fixed a plate for Sam and handed it to him before filling another, “But you still need a solution for right now until you can pull that off.” 

“I can help,” Sam offered. Jon gave him smiled at his friend. 

“When Gilly comes back, I highly doubt you’ll be around much,” Jon said with a chuckle, “And I couldn’t ask you to do that.” 

“Perhaps me and Gilly could help together?” 

Jon looked uncomfortable, “Maybe for the first night back to work, but I need to hire a babysitter, I can’t expect you and Gilly to set aside your plans everytime I work.” 

Sansa handed Jon a plate, “I’m sure you will think of something.” 

Dany looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms, her own thoughts beginning to form. 

* * *

 

The hour had gotten rather late when Dany and Sansa finally took their leave of Jon, Sam and Alysanne. Glancing over at Aemon’s door, Dany felt a sudden need to see her uncle, and so assuring Sansa that she would be quite alright taking a cab back, they parted ways as well. When Dany knocked on Aemon’s door, it was opened a few moments later and she was greeted with Aemon’s kind smile and sightless eyes. 

“Daenerys,” he said. He was the only one who still called her that. Dany kissed his cheek. 

“How did you know it was me, uncle?” She asked as she followed him inside his place. 

“You have a sort of liveliness to your knock that gives you away,” Aemon chuckled and prompted her to sit, “And I heard your voice speaking to your friend in the hall.” 

“I hope I did not wake you,” Dany said. 

“I don’t sleep like I used too,” Aemon said. Dany understood that all too well, but she supposed it was normal for someone his age, and not so for her. “What brings you over here at so late an hour?” 

“I just wanted to see you is all,” Dany grinned, trying to sound cheerful. Aemon’s sightless eyes studied her, and she wondered what he heard in her voice that she tried so hard to mask. 

“You seem troubled.” 

“Not troubled,” Dany shifted in her seat, “Just had a full day, and a busy week.” 

Aemon did not press. 

“I actually spent the day with your neighbors,” Dany said. 

“Ah, good lads, all of them,” Aemon smiled at her. 

“My friend Sansa is the sister of Robb, i think his name was.” 

“Yes, yes,” Aemon agreed, “So she is also Jon’s cousin.” 

“Yes, Jon is actually the one Sansa and I spent the day with,” Dany explained, “Met his new little baby.” 

“I had the privilege of meeting little Alysanne on the first day she came to be with Jon, a couple of days ago.” 

“She’s darling,” Dany said, thinking of the baby’s sleepy little face as she fed her. 

“She is indeed,” Aemon said, “Jon will be a good father, he is a good man.” 

That was high praise coming from Aemon, Dany knew, and she was once again glad that her original assumptions about Jon had been wrong. 

“He seems a bit lost,” Dany commented with a smile that she was glad Aemon could not see, as she thought of how Jon’s hands had ghosted over the little baby hair bows at the store today, and fretted over his babysitting needs. 

“He just needs some time to gain his footing,” Aemon said, “Just like we all do in unfamiliar or painful situations.” 

Aemon patted her hand. Dany looked up at Aemon to find his sightless eyes on her once again, sometimes he could be unnerving in his keen perceptions. 

They were silent together for a moment, but were then interrupted by the sound of a baby crying in the hallway and Jon’s voice trying to soothe. Aemon smiled at Dany. 

“Yes, he’s a bit lost,” Aemon said, “But he will learn.” 

Dany kissed Aemon’s cheek, before rising, “I’ll be right back.” 

“Take your time,” Aemon said, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Dany chuckled as she opened the front door and found Jon pacing in the hall, with Alysanne . 

“Dany,” He exclaimed in surprise. Alysanne wailed. “I thought you went home with Sans.” 

“I decided to stop by my uncle’s first, and take a cab back.” 

Jon nodded looking a little frazzled, as he studied Alysanne’s little red face. 

“She woke up and I could not get her settled back down, so I thought I’d walk around with her out here until Sam had a chance to fall asleep at least,” Jon explained. Dany smiled and wiped a tear from Aly’s little face. She was intermittently whimpering and wailing. 

“Sansa thinks she’s crying for her mom,” Jon said, his voice defeated as he sank onto the first step of the stairs. Dany sat down beside him, not sure what to say. 

“Babies just cry at night sometimes when they are this age,” Dany tried to reassure him, “She’s still so little.” 

Jon looked down at Alysanne, and Dany thought she saw a look of genuine fear cross his intense grey eyes, so much like Alysanne’s. He laid Alysanne against his shoulder, and patted her back, as the baby cried against his neck. 

“Gods, I’m so bad at this,” Jon said. He looked tired. Dany touched Alysanne’s head gently. 

“I think you just lack confidence,” Dany said echoing the words he had said to Sam earlier, “You should cut yourself some slack, Jon Snow, you’ve only had her for a few days… you will learn.” 

Jon smiled at her, “Now you sound like Aemon.” 

“Well, I only learn from the best.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was in the middle of writing the next chapter of "Life After Death" when my computer crashed, and so my updates for the next few days may be significantly slower until my computer issues are resolved. I hope to be up and going again soon, because I was really excited for my next chapters in all my stories. Anyway, more to come soon! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. In Want of A Babysitter (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit transitional, but I hope it turned out alright. I'm trying to get this storyline rolling, as I am quite anxious to get Jon and Dany talking, but I am also trying not to get ahead of myself, haha. I hope everyone enjoys! Thanks for reading!

Alysanne’s little black curls poked up in every direction and Jon had the rather startling thought that he knew absolutely nothing about doing a little girl’s hair. He thought of the little yellow bow he had gotten at the store the other day when Dany had been with him. The bow had a little metal clasp to fix into a child’s hair, but Jon had worried that if she pulled it out of her hair it might hurt her, and so he had yet to put it in her hair. He smoothed back a few curls from her face and could not help but smile as she giggled up at him and kicked her tiny feet. She had quite a lot of hair for infant so small, but he supposed that was as normal as having a bald baby at this age. They were waiting for the doctor, amongst a waiting room full of pregnant women, women with babies, women with small children, and one other man with a young child. He was oddly and acutely aware that he was the only man there with an infant as young as Alysanne. Looking down at Alysanne once again, he grinned a she blew slobbery bubbles and chewed on her little fist while studying the other occupants of the waiting room.

“She’s a lovely baby, like a little porcelain doll,” said an obviously more experienced mother sitting across from Jon, who had a newborn infant suckling at her breast, and a few children sitting at her feet.  

“Thank you,” Jon said, looking down proudly at Alysanne once again. 

“I always love to see young fathers taking an active role in the care of their babies,” She smiled, “Is her mother here? I would love to meet her, I love talking to new mothers, and hearing their experiences with birth, and the first few months with the their new babies, I’ve had five children myself and love passing along tidbits of wisdom that I’ve come across along the way,” The woman was not unkind but Jon could not help but cringe.

“It’s just me,” Jon said without further explanation.

“Oh? She’s back at work already?” The woman said with a chuckle.

“Something like that,” Jon said, and the woman frowned.

“Some mothers are so eager to get back to work,” The woman said with a condescending smile as she looked down at her own infant, “And they miss out on all these precious milestones that only happen once.”

“Alysanne Snow!” called the nurse, and Jon winced. _Could she have said the name Snow any louder?_ One or two heads popped up to look up at him and Aly and he knew what they were thinking as their eyes had become definitively less friendly.

“Sorry, that’s us,” Jon said to the woman sitting across from him, and silently thanked the old gods for sparing him any further interactions with the waiting room ensemble.

* * *

 

            Jon brought Alysanne to the door and the nurse hung back for a moment, seeming to see if someone else was coming in with them. He wondered at it, was being a single father so unusual? When the nurse seemed satisfied that no one else was coming she led him back to an exam room. Jon took a breath, he may not have known much about babies, but he was much more comfortable in a doctor’s office or a hospital room than he was elsewhere and felt much more at ease. Val had left shot records, but not much else, not even the name of a pediatrician. He took another breath, sometimes thinking of Val just made him angry, and right now he needed to focus on his baby, not her absentee mother.

“Good morning!” came a cheery voice, and Jon turned around see a young woman with flaxen hair and big blue eyes come into the room, “I’m Dr. Tyrell.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jon said, “I’m Jon Snow and this is Alysanne.”

She chuckled, “Hello Jon Snow and Alysanne,” Dr. Tyrell came over to the exam table, “So we are just having a well-baby visit today.”

“Yes,” Jon said. Dr. Tyrell perused the chart Jon had filled out. Jon’s boss’ wife had recommended the Tyrell Family Practice to him. Apparently, there were two Dr. Tyrells, who ran the practice, there was Dr. Margaery Tyrell, the pediatrician, and Dr. Olenna Tyrell, the OB-GYN; a grandmother and a granddaughter apparently, both of whom came highly recommended, not only by his boss’ wife but also by reviews he had read.

“Well, according to her shot records she is all caught up on her shots and won’t need another round until she reaches four months,” Dr. Tyrell said, “But we will go ahead and get her checked out,” Dr. Tyrell moved to take Aly from him, and laughed as Jon stood there unsure of himself, “I'm afraid you have to give her to me for this part, I promise I won’t hurt her or steal her away.”

Jon smiled sheepishly, and very carefully handed Alysanne to Dr. Tyrell, who laid her on the table to begin the exam. Aly was none too pleased to have been taken from her father and began to cry. Jon came to her side and let her wrap her tiny hand around his finger, as she kicked and wiggled and whimpered. Dr. Tyrell had a nice way about her, and Jon could tell she was very good at her job.

“Is she getting into a sleeping schedule for you?” Dr. Tyrell asked.

“As we talked about on the phone, I haven’t had her long enough to see a pattern,” Jon explained, as he had on the phone the day before when he called their office. Dr. Tyrell nodded, understandingly.

“Do you have any questions for me, that I may be able to help with today?” She asked. Jon had more questions than he thought could be answered.

“I’m so new to this, Dr. Tyrell,” He confessed, “Right now, I’m mainly concerned if she’s eating enough and sleeping enough and pooping enough…” Jon raked his hand through his hair.

Dr. Tyrell chuckled at him and continued with her examination of his child, “Well, from what I am seeing so far, you have a healthy baby who has been well taken care of and seems bright and happy.”

Jon smiled at Alysanne, and she stopped her whimpering to smile at him in return.

            When Dr. Tyrell was finished, and Jon had asked the questions that he had written down to ask, and Alysanne was redressed in her little onesie and pants. Dr. Tyrell led them out of the exam room toward the front of the offices.

“The ladies at the front can schedule you for Alysanne’s four-month shots, and please call if you need anything,” Dr. Tyrell smiled kindly, “I know your situation was unexpected, but you are doing a great job so far.”

Jon released a sigh of relief, he had not realized how much he needed to hear those words.

“Thank you doctor,” He said.

“Bye now, and we will see you next month,” Dr. Tyrell disappeared back behind the office doors, and Jon proceeded to the front desk to schedule their next appointment. As he waited, he caught sight of a heavily pregnant woman being helped to her feet by her husband, or who he supposed was her husband. The man’s hand lay lovingly on the woman’s belly, as he walked her back toward the OB-GYN side of the office. Jon looked down at Alysanne and she looked up at him with her big, bright grey eyes. Had Val told him, he would have been there for her, he would have been at every appointment, and would have been able to feel his daughter moving inside her, would have learned how to take care of their baby with her, and once again Jon felt a surge of anger toward Val. He held Alysanne close and kissed her little forehead.

“You’ll never be without me again,” Jon promised her quietly. Alysanne only giggled at him and tugged at his hair.

* * *

 

            Before leaving the area, Jon decided to stop by the hospital to see if his boss, Davos, was there, since it was across the street. He needed to update him on his current situation and Davos had wanted to meet Alysanne. He parked the car, and instead of pulling out the whole car seat, Jon decided to put Aly in this strange little… sling, was the only word he could come up with to describe it. He had thought Sansa had been joking on Saturday when she had suggested he buy it, but over the last few days, he had found it incredibly useful. Jon had been able to take Ghost outside without having to break out the borrowed stroller that Sansa had procured for him, and he had even done the dishes once with Aly nestled in the sling against his chest. Moreover, she seemed to like it, and cried less when he carried her in it, though Jon was afraid that he may be spoiling her by holding her so often, but he was not sure how often was too often, and would rather hold her to much than to little. Walking into the paramedic bay, Jon was immediately set upon by one of his co-workers, a large burly man with bright red hair and a booming voice.

“Snow!” He bellowed, “I was beginning to think you’d abandoned us, or dropped dead somewhere!”

Jon laughed, “It’s not even been a week, Tormund.”

“Davos!” Tormund yelled, “Snow has been resurrected!”

Chuckling, Jon looked up to see Davos coming from his office. Tormund, grinning like a giant fool, peeked at Aly who was in the sling against Jon’s chest.

“By all the gods, Snow, she looks just like you!” Tormund exclaimed, “Her mother’s genes did not stand a chance, did they?” He laughed and clapped Jon on the shoulder.

“Let’s take a look at this little one,” Davos, a much more reserved man compared to Tormund, approached them. Davos peered down at Aly, who cooed at him. Jon smiled. “My wife and I have had seven children, and not a girl among them,” Davos said with the nostalgic smile of an old man, whose life was well lived. Jon wanted to be like that one day.

“I’m surprised you still have a wife after giving her seven kids,” Tormund bellowed with a great blustering laugh. Jon and Davos both chuckled in response.

            After a few of his other co-workers who were on duty had a chance to see Alysanne, Jon finally managed to follow Davos to his office.

“I hate to throw this at you, Snow, but I have not been able to get anyone to cover your shift tomorrow night,” Davos sat down at his desk. Jon sighed, and looked down at Aly whose eyes were getting heavy.

“I’ll figure something out, Davos,” Jon assured him.

“I know this is going to be an adjustment for you…” Davos started. Jon nodded, not sure what to say. It had already been an adjustment, and it had all happened so fast Jon was not sure how he was going to management it all, in fact he did not even know how his roommates felt about sharing their flat with a baby, and he could not continue to rely so heavily upon Sansa, she had her own life to lead.

“I’m thinking I will have to switch to the day shift,” Jon finally said, “Do you think that will be possible?”

Davos scratched his chin, “There are no openings in the day shift right now, Jon, but as far as it is in my power, as soon as one opens, its yours. You’re a good worker and a good paramedic, we’ll work something out.”

“Thank you, Davos,” Jon said sincerely, and shook the older man’s hand.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night then?”

Jon looked down at Alysanne, not sure what he was going to do about tomorrow night, “Yes, I will see you then.”

* * *

 

            “Oi, it smells like baby shite in here,” Ygritte announced after throwing open the apartment door as she was prone to do. Jon, who was sitting on the sofa feeding Aly, held her close, covering her little ears.

“Don’t talk like that in front of my child, I don’t want her first word to be shite,” Jon snapped. Ygritte laughed, but then her face, oddly, softened.

“Jon Snow, you besotted fool,” Ygritte said with a fond smile, and she came closer and gently patted Alysanne’s back.

“Want to hold her?” Jon asked, laughingly, knowing very well what Ygritte’s answer would be.

“I’ve never in my life held a baby, which you very well know,” Ygritte chuckled and sat down beside them on the sofa, “But seriously, though, you might want to check her diaper because it does really smell quite awful in here.”

Jon laughed, and did just that and sure enough, her diaper was dirty. He went about changing the diaper as if he had been doing it his whole life. Ygritte cringed as he removed the dirty diaper, and Jon could not suppress his amusement.

“Everyone poops Ygritte,” he teased, as if he had not had a similar reaction the first time he changed Aly's diaper a week ago. 

“Yeah, but I haven’t got to wipe it off anyone’s arse,” Ygritte said.

“Language,” Jon snapped.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ygritte put her hands up in surrender. She watched him.

“Did you need something?” Jon asked trying not to sound irritated, and no longer able to bare her uncharacteristic silence. He much preferred her inane banter to her thoughtful quiet.

“I was just checking in on ya, and the wee babe, is all,” Ygritte chuckled, “Making sure Val hasn’t come back around to haunt ya.”

“I have not seen nor heard from the mother of my child,” Jon said.

“Good,” Ygritte said rather heartlessly.

“Didn’t you and Val used to be friends?” Jon asked, curiously. He and Ygritte had never seen eye to eye on his relationship with Val. When he had first started dating Val, he had (wrongly) assumed that Ygritte was jealous, as Ygritte was his ex after all, but he had never determined why Ygritte had taken such a strong disliking to Val in the latter months of their acquaintance.  

“That was a long time ago, Snow, and a different life,” Ygritte said, “We were all different back then.”

“Yes, I suppose we were,” Jon said thoughtfully, he had been three years out of the military and sometimes it felt like only yesterday, while other days it felt like a million years ago. Aly started to fuss and so Jon stood up, and started to pace the room, and patted her back trying to burp her.

“When do you go back to work?” Ygritte asked, as she watched him.

“I saw Davos this morning,” Jon said, “He could not get anyone to cover my shift tomorrow night.”

“What are you going to do?”

“You wouldn’t want to babysit for a night, would you?” Jon teased. Ygritte stood up and turned serious for a moment.

“You know I’d do just about anything for you right?”

Jon smiled at her, “Yeah… I do…”

“If you really need me to, I will,” She confessed, shocking Jon into silence.

“Thank you, Ygritte, really…” Jon looked at her, “I’ll let you know if I can’t find anyone.”

She nodded, before returning to her usual snarky self, “Good, just make sure to keep me at the bottom of the list.”

Jon chuckled, “Will do.”

She started to walk toward the door, “And don’t forget… there is no shame in asking for help!”

“I won’t forget.”

“That’s all the sage wisdom I have for the day, so I’m going to leave you now and return to my coffee shop,” Ygritte waltzed out the door, as quickly and unceremoniously as she had come in, leaving Jon alone with Aly again. His phone buzzed. He had texted Sansa earlier about his babysitting problems, and was waiting to hear back from her with any suggestions she might have.

Sansa’s text read, _“Call me when you have a chance. I may have a semi-permanent solution to your babysitting needs.”_

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Dany babysits Alysanne


	9. Under Control (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany babysits Alysanne for the first time! I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments, and for reading!

After knocking on the door to Jon’s apartment, Dany tightened the straps on her backpack, the books for her thesis quite heavy. Once Dany had suggested her plan to Sansa, Sansa had put her in contact with Jon to discuss details. The pay was not a lot, but it was enough to supplement her income for awhile until she got out of this lease that she could not afford without Daario, and once the baby was asleep, she would be able to work on her thesis. The solution was a win all around, Dany needed the boost in income and more study time, and Jon needed a relatively cheap babysitter who was willing to stay the night at his apartment. Jon nearly threw open the apartment door, looking so frazzled, that Dany would have laughed, if it did not look like he was about to fall apart. Alysanne was in his arms, and she was screaming. Jon’s dark curls were sticking up in every direction… not unlike Alysanne’s, she noticed but did not comment. He was also only in half of his uniform, he was shirtless and before she caught herself, Dany’s eyes quickly zeroed in on a large scar, alarmingly close to his sternum. He was too distracted with his baby to notice her scrutiny.

“Dany,” He sounded so relieved. Dany looked at his face, trying to ignore the fact that he had quite a nice face and not let her eyes linger on his bare chest. She noticed how tired he looked. _Was he sleeping at all?_ She wondered.

“Here let me take her,” Dany held her arms out to the screaming baby, and Alysanne nearly fell into her arms.

“She won’t stop… I don’t know what to do… I was trying to feed her,” Jon rambled, “I don’t want to leave her this way… but I have to go to work… and she won’t stop.”

“We will be alright Jon,” Dany said, trying to sound confident, as she patted Aly’s back trying to soothe her, “Go finish getting ready.”

Jon looked unsure, but he nodded and went to finish getting dressed.

“It’s alright, Aly,” Dany crooned at the baby, and looked around for the bottle, when she found it, she sat down on the sofa and tried to give it to her. Aly squirmed and fussed in her arms, her little legs kicking, as she spit the bottle out. Not to be intimidated in her first five minutes of babysitting, Dany persevered.

“Aly, it’s alright darling,” Dany tried to soothe. She grabbed the little pink blanket that sat on the arm of the sofa, and tucked it around Alysanne, and held her close to her breast, and once again tried to give her the bottle. Aly looked up at her with those big grey eyes, and continued to squirm, until she finally took the bottle in her mouth. As she sucked, Aly’s sleepy little eyes studied Dany’s face, and Dany could not seem to look away. A surprising rush of emotion swept over Dany, and she tried to push it aside.

“You look just like your daddy,” Dany whispered to the baby, hoping the sound of her voice was soothing, as Aly’s eyes, still fixed on her, began to droop, “But I’m sure you hear that all the time now.”

Jon reappeared looking significantly more put together. He was in his full uniform with his beautiful dark curls pulled back into a little knot at the back of his head. He came over and knelt on the floor in front of them. His hand went to stroke Aly’s hair.

“I think she was just tired and hungry,” Dany said softly. Looking down at his child, Jon sighed.

“I think you may remind her of Val,” He said, and Dany was not sure how she felt about being compared to the woman who left this precious baby on a doorstep, but she did not know Jon well enough to protest.

“There is food on the second shelf in the refrigerator for supper, if you want supper,” Jon explained, “You are welcome to do your studying in my bedroom, or in here in the living room, and I put fresh sheets on my bed, so you could sleep.”

“Thank you, Jon,” Dany said.

“I wrote down her schedule, or I guess, what seems to be her schedule,” Jon said with a chuckle, “And my phone number, the number of my work, the pediatrician, and Sansa’s number, though I suppose you have Sansa’s number…. I suppose you already have my number too… well, anyway, I wrote them down just in case.”

Dany smiled at him, and watched as he walked around the living room, surveying everything, looking like he was trying to make sure he had not forgotten anything.

“Um, Robb has a tendency to come in and out throughout the night, I’m not sure if he will be home at all,” Jon said, “And Sam will likely be back after midnight if he comes back, he’s going to pick up his girlfriend from the airport after he gets off work.”

“Alright,” Dany said. She smiled when she saw Ghost trot into the living room as if to say goodbye to his owner. Jon scratched him behind the ears, and Dany grinned as he kissed the top of Ghost’s head.

“I’ll be back around 7 a.m., hopefully that will give you enough time to get to school,” Jon said, doing a final check that he had everything he needed.

“I think we are all set, Jon,” Dany grinned up at him confidently. Jon came back, bent over her and kissed the top of Alysanne’s little head, before disappearing out the front door

* * *

Dany had not accounted for how… odd… her solution to Jon’s babysitting needs would turn out to be. After feeding Alysanne, burping her, and changing her diaper, Dany had rocked her to sleep, and now tucked her into her crib in Jon’s bedroom… where Dany, too, would spend the night. The strangeness of sleeping in a strange man’s bed was not lost on her. Jon was nice enough, but she barely knew him, and the intimacy of sleeping in his bed after caring for his baby made her somewhat uneasy. Yet, she also did not know his two roommates well enough to feel comfortable sprawling out in their living room. Ensuring that Aly was still asleep, Dany went to the kitchen to see what he had left by way of food. Opening the refrigerator, she looked at the well-organized second shelf. Dany supposed it was Jon’s military training, but his shelf was organized, clean, and contained very basic ingredients for quick and easy meals, in contrast to the other two shelves which belonged to Sam and Robb, which were haphazard and contained an assortment of items none of which constituted a full a meal. Opting for a sandwich, Dany took the necessary supplies off of Jon’s shelf, and made herself some supper. She had meant to get herself some supper before coming over, but she had been running behind, and had not had time. She supposed she could do to take a lesson from Jon’s well-ordered life. Taking her sandwich back into Jon’s bedroom, she sat down on the bed with Ghost who had taken up residence there as well, and spread out her books, and pulled out her computer. Alysanne was still sleeping and would not wake for a while yet for her next bottle. Dany set to work on her thesis and settled onto Jon’s bed and into what would become her routine several times a week, until she could move in with Missandei and did not require the extra income and Jon switched to the day shift. It was a simple plan, and one that she fully believed she could accomplish without any unnecessary complications.

* * *

 

            Around 3 a.m. Aly woke Dany with a cry so loud, that Dany startled from bed. She had fallen asleep grading papers, after the last time Aly had woken, and so the lamp was still on and her papers were still scattered across Jon’s big bed. Ghost’s ears perked up, from where he had been sleeping beside Dany, obviously unwilling to give up his place in Jon’s bed. Dany patted his head before getting up to check on Alysanne.

“Hello, darling,” Dany reached into the crib, and picked up the infant. Aly quieted as soon as she did and nuzzled her little face against Dany’s neck. “Oh, you’re so precious,” Dany crooned to the infant, feeling a keen ache in her heart and a knot form in the pit of her stomach. Carrying Aly with her, Dany went to the kitchen to retrieve her a bottle for her and did not notice that there was a lamp on in the living room, until her progress was interrupted.

“Oh…hello.”

Dany nearly jumped out of her skin, “Gods, Sam you scared me.”

“Sorry,” He chuckled, good naturedly.

“I did not realize you came home.”

“I got in about an hour ago,” Sam explained.

“You’re girlfriend home safe then?”

Sam blushed at her question, “Y-Yes… I got her all tucked in at her place.”

Dany smiled at the sweet, shy man.

“How’s the little one doing without her Daddy?” Sam asked, coming over and letting Aly wrap her tiny hand around his pudgy finger.

“So far things have got on just fine,” Dany smiled at Alysanne who smiled back, “I’m just going to feed her, and get her back to sleep.”

Sitting down on the sofa, Dany tucked the blanket around Alysanne in the way she seemed to like and gave her the bottle. Sam watched with a silly grin on his face, and Dany knew that Alysanne would have him wrapped around her finger.

“You have a sweet way with her,” Sam said kindly. Dany felt like her heart might crack open.

“Thank you,” Dany smoothed back one of Aly’s curls, “I think it’s easy when she’s so precious.”

“Did you spend a lot of time with babies growing up?” Sam asked.

“No, why?” Dany said more sharply than she meant too.

“Only meant that you are so good with her, you just seem experienced,” Sam explained.

“I’ve got no experience really,” Dany said softly, and then she chuckled trying to hide her emotions, “I guess Jon and I both are learning.”

Sam chuckled, “He’s a natural too, he doesn’t think so, but he is.”

“Sansa said he’s a family man.”

“Yes,” Sam sighed, “He is always telling me I sell myself short, but well he sells himself short too.”  

Dany had noticed that the last time she had been there with them. Jon did not strike her as an insecure man, and yet he doubted himself with Alysanne.

“I think he’s worries that he’s like his father,” Sam explained.

 _Snow_ … a bastard from the North… Dany knew, without having to be told. She looked down at little Alysanne, “Does he know his father?”

“Yes,” Sam said, “That’s why he moved to Kings Landing after he was discharged.”

“Discharged?” Dany pressed. She had assumed he had retired from the army, to pursue other things, no one had told her had been discharged.

“Yes, well, that and Ygritte and Val coming, and Robb being here helped, then he met me, and then Sansa came, and so he stayed and made a life here.”

Dany looked down at Alysanne, “How did a guy like Jon end up with someone like Val?”

Sam chuckled at the obvious derision in her voice, “He and Val and Ygritte were in the military together.”

Sansa had already told her that.

Sam shook his head, “I don’t think Jon would appreciate me telling you all this… he’s…”

“Very private,” Dany finished, just as Sansa had told her.

“He’d be angry with me if he knew I was telling you this,” Sam stuttered but took a deep breath, “But Val, Ygritte, and Jon are all bastards… and they were thick as thieves in the military… and well… I think sometimes people with similar past hurts are drawn to each other…”

Dany could see that. _Hadn’t she and Drogo been much the same?_

“Val, contrary to what Sansa may have told you, wasn’t all bad,” Sam said, and Dany glared at him.

“How could you say that?” Dany asked, not trying to be harsh, but she was holding evidence of Val’s selfishness. Sam reached out and touched, Aly’s hand again.

“Val was complicated…” Sam seemed to rethink his next statement, and then clapped his mouth shut.

“She was complicated?” Dany pressed but Sam shook his head.

“I probably shouldn’t say anything else,” Sam said standing up and nearly backing out of the room, “Jon’s real private… but he might tell you if you ask him.”

Dany was not sure that she could ask Jon such questions, but she would not press Sam for answers.

* * *

 

            A gentle hand on her shoulder began to draw Dany from sleep, and she was vaguely aware of her alarm sounding. Her eyes fluttered open and began to focus on a face.

“Good morning,” said Jon. Dany shot up.

“Oh gods, what time is it?” Dany scrambled for her phone, “Is Alysanne alright?”

Jon chuckled, “She’s still sleeping. But I’m afraid your alarm has gone off a couple of times.”

Dany looked at the time, it was only 6:30 a.m.

“Davos let me leave a bit early,” Jon explained as if reading her mind.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Dany tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear, “Why didn’t you wake me? I’m sure you wanted to get in bed.”

“I figured you could use a little more sleep,” He smiled at her, “And besides, I needed to shower anyway.”

Dany yawned, and knew she needed to get up, and get dressed for work. Jon had thwarted her plan by coming home early. She had intended to be ready to leave for work by the time he arrived.

“Did everything go alright last night?” Jon asked, as he leaned over the crib and watched his sleeping baby.

“She was perfect,” Dany said, “She only woke twice, and when I fed her, she went right back to sleep.”

Jon chuckled, “You must be a miracle worker.”

“She’s a good baby,” Dany said and came and leaned over the crib with him to watch Aly.

“She is,” Jon agreed with a soft smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

 

            Racing down the stairs from Jon’s apartment, Dany hopped into Missandei’s car, and they sped off toward the school. Dany munched on a bagel Jon had brought back for her, while she watched the rain coming down outside the car window.

“How did your babysitting gig go?” Missandei asked.

Dany smiled, forcing herself to keep a lid on her tightly chained emotions, “It was perfect, I got there, Jon left, Alysanne slept, woke twice for a feeding, and went straight back to sleep, then Jon got home and now I’m here.”

Missandei chuckled in disbelief, “That sounds entirely too easy.”

“It was easy,” Dany assured her, “I’ve got everything entirely under control.”

She always had everything under control.


	10. Lost Time (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give this story a little attention before I went back to work this week, its a brief update and leaves on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> * also as a disclaimer, it is my understanding that paramedics have more medical training than EMTs, but I do not really know anything about how the paramedic/emt professions operate, so I've based it on some very light reading which could very well be incorrect. I hope you can forgive any errors of fact. Thanks for reading!

“Jon Snow!” The voice on the other end of the phone was harsh, and Jon winced.

“Yes?” Jon responded trying to sound casual as he bounced Aly in his lap.

“When exactly were you going to tell me that you had fathered a child?”

“How did you hear?” Jon asked, and immediately regretted his word choice. Keeping Aly a secret was not his intention, he had just been so busy adjusting to being a father that heralding it from the rooftops had been the last thing on his mind.

“How did I hear? How did I hear?”

Jon sighed, “I’m sorry, Mom, I’ve been busy…”

“You’ve been busy?” Lyanna Stark’s voice retorted, “You could not spare me one telephone call to tell me that I’m a grandmother?”

Jon could only sigh again.

“Catelyn told me,” Lyanna continued to scold. Catelyn told her, who no doubt heard from Sansa. Information traveled swiftly in the Stark family, it always had. Aly kicked her chubby little legs and giggled up at him. Jon could not help but smile.

“When can I meet her?” Lyanna asked, this time gentler.

“I’m not planning any trips North any time soon…” Jon said, apologetically. 

“Can I come see you?” Her voice was hesitant. Jon knew she did not like the south, and Jon did not blame her.

“You are always welcome here, Mom, you know that,” Jon said softly. There came a knock upon Jon’s door interrupting the silence on the phone, “Mom, my babysitter is here, I need to go and finish getting ready for work.”

“Alright, love,” Lyanna said, “Call me back soon.”

“Alright, love you.”

“Love you.”

Jon hung up the phone and answered the front door, to find Dany there smiling at him… or the baby in his arms. She was always happy and upbeat, and Jon was not always sure what to make of it, but Aly had taken to her quite nicely over the last week and their odd arrangement had worked out quite well.

“Hello,” Dany said, more to Alysanne then to him, as she tickled the baby’s feet making her laugh.

“Hello,” He said, grinning.

“Hello,” Dany straightened and looked up at him, “You don’t look ready for work,” she commented with a teasing grin, “Have I gotten my dates mixed up?”

“No, no,” Jon chuckled, and allowed her to take Aly from his arms, “I was about to finish, when my Mom called.”

“Your mom?” Dany asked, “Does she live in King’s Landing?”

“No, she’s still up in Wintertown, she lives on the Stark family estate.”

“The Stark family estate?” Dany chuckled, “That sounds very sophisticated.”

Jon laughed, “I suppose.”

“I did not know that you and Robb were so very affluent,” Dany teased, “I may be going on strike soon and demanding a raise.”

Jon was not always sure what to say to her lighthearted banter, and so he merely chuckled. She had a quick wit, but Jon had always been reserved and quiet, even as a boy. Sansa always said he was shy, but Jon did not care much for that epithet.

“I’m just going to go get my uniform on then,” Jon said, and Dany smiled at him and nodded as she made funny faces at Aly.

            Hastily, Jon threw on his uniform and checked for his keys and wallet, before scratching Ghost, who was laying on the bed, behind the ears.

“Take care of the girls for me, boy,” Jon kissed the dog on the top of the head. Ghost bumped him in the chest, wanting more scratches, and Jon chuckled, “I’ve got to go to work, ole boy, I’ll be back.” When he returned to the living room, Dany had Aly laughing, making Jon’s heart catch in his chest. He had never heard Aly laugh quite so boisterously. Aly was propped up on the sofa and Dany was on her knees on the floor, playing peekaboo and tickling Aly’s belly. For a moment he watched, relishing the fact that Aly was not crying. She was more prone to crying in the evenings and at night, and Jon assumed she was still crying out for Val, he could only hope that she was beginning to become accustom to him… and Dany.

“You’re good with her,” Jon commented, as he packed some food into his lunchbox. Dany looked up at him and blushed.

“Well, I’m quite fond of her,” Dany smiled, as she picked Aly up and came into the kitchen, bouncing her on her hip.

“You have a lot of experience with babies?” Jon asked, keenly aware of how little he knew of Dany even though she was caring for his child. He wondered if that made him a bad father.

“No,” Dany confessed sheepishly.

Jon chuckled, “Don’t worry, your job is not in peril, you probably know as much about babies as I do.”

Dany laughed, “I definitely have more experience with teenagers… the truth is my family was not very close, and no one had any babies in my lifetime that I know of.”

“The last baby I spent time around was Robb’s little brother Rickon, who is almost thirteen now,” Jon said.

“I guess all parents have a learning curve with the first kid,” Dany grinned at him, and snuggled Alysanne against her as if she had been doing it her whole life.

“That’s definitely true,” Jon came over to the two and kissed Aly’s head and smoothed back some of her pretty dark curls. She giggled at him and reached for him. Jon wished he could stay home with them, and marvel at her. Being a father was so new to him, that he felt like he was missing out anytime they were separated. He had already been denied so much time with her, he did not want to miss anymore.

“I suppose I should go to work, before I am late,” Jon finally said, placing one last kiss against Aly’s curls, “As always there’s food in the fridge for you, and if you need anything just call.”

“Thanks Jon. be safe at work,” Dany said and walked him to the door. Jon could not help but look back at them once more before bounding down the staircase of the apartment complex.

* * *

 

            The night had been rather quiet, for a night in King’s Landing. Jon and Tormund had been back from their last call for about an hour. Davos, who worked days more often than nights, was in the ambulance bay with them tonight. Another team had just been sent out to a car accident in Flea Bottom, and Jon and Tormund were the next on call to go out, but no call had come yet. It was almost midnight.

“How’s your little Snow faring?” Tormund asked him, as they restocked their vehicle and double checked their equipment, to ensure they were ready to leap into action whenever the next call should come. Jon smiled, thinking of the sweet little girl he had left behind at his apartment.

“She’s doing well, I think she’s getting a little more used to me,” Jon said, “She is crying a little less in the night now.”

“Good, good,” Tormund said, “You were starting to look a little worse for wear there for a few days.”

“I still feel a little worse for wear,” Jon chuckled, “Though I can’t believe its only been a couple of weeks, I feel like she’s always been there…like she is a part of me.”

Tormund laughed at that, and Jon supposed he did sound a little sentimental.

“I reckon all fathers feel like that,” Tormund bellowed with a hearty laugh. Jon could only shrug. He did not imagine all fathers felt as he did. His own father certainly did not. Jon swore that he would never be like his father. Alysanne may have started her life without him, but she would never be without him again.

            “Gentlemen!” Davos called to them, and Tormund and Jon both jumped to attention knowing the tone of Davos voice when he was about to dispatch them. Davos gave Jon the report, as he was the paramedic, despite Tormund having several years more experience than he did as an EMT.

“Twenty-five-year-old female, pregnant, possibly in labor,” Davos gave the quick brief, “Lights on, you need to get there as fast as you can, she lives 30 minutes out.”

“No ambulances closer?” Jon asked, concerned. They did not usually get called out so far outside the city limits, as there were usually closer ambulance stations in the rural areas.

“None,” Davos said, and Tormund and Jon nodded and bounded toward their vehicle.

            As Tormund raced their ambulance toward their patient, Jon reviewed the report given to them by the dispatcher. He took a steadying breath. Jon was the paramedic in their team, and thus despite Tormund having more experience as an EMT, Jon had more extensive medical training and was considered the lead paramedic when they were together. He, however, had only been a paramedic for a little over a year and had not yet had the myriad of experiences individuals like Davos and Tormund had. He had never delivered a baby in the field and prayed to the old gods that he would not have too tonight.  

“Have you ever delivered a baby in the field?” Jon asked the burly man. Tormund chuckled.

“Once about seven years ago, when I was as green as you, I assisted a paramedic in a delivery,” Tormund responded calmly.

“How did it go?” Jon asked, hoping he did not sound concerned. He knew what to do, he knew the protocols and he knew what must be done, but for some unknown reason he needed some reassurance tonight.

“Just fine, both mother and baby made it through, and we got ‘em to the hospital not long after,” Tormund said, as they continued to race down the road the ambulance lights flashing. Jon could only nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jon delivers a baby, and then spends an odd morning with Dany and Alysanne


	11. Domestic Walks (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in retrospect, I think this chapter would have been more effective as part of the last chapter, but alas, I made a poor judgement call for which I apologize. Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys.

The young woman was all alone when Jon and Tormund arrived. She had tears streaking down her face, and she was hunched over the side of the sofa. All of Jon’s nerves were replaced with the cool calm, given him by his paramedic training and his experiences in the military.

“What’s your name?” Jon asked as he began to assess the situation and Tormund set up an area to get her down on the floor so that Jon could examine her.

“Lyra,” She moaned.

“Lyra, that’s a pretty name,” Jon smiled at her trying to keep her calm, and gently guiding her by the elbow toward Tormund, “I’m Jon. How old are you Lyra?”

“Twenty-five.”

“And is this your first baby?”

She nodded, and then gripped his hand as another contraction hit her.

Jon held her hand, and took her other, to steady her, "Take deep breaths for me, Lyra." 

She nodded and stifled a scream. 

“Lyra, we’re going to get you down here on the floor, to examine you and see how far along you are,” Jon explained, and he and Tormund helped her down onto the prepped area. Jon was about to begin the exam when Lyra cried out. 

“I need to push!”

Jon tried to keep her calm as he assessed where the baby was at. As Lyra screamed out again not even a minute later that she needed to push, however, Jon knew that this was no longer about making a judgement call, and sure enough once he was able to complete the examine, he could tell it was time for Lyra to push. They were going to deliver this baby right here.

“Tormund inform the team at the hospital and update them that the baby is being delivered on site,” Jon said coolly.

“What?” Lyra exclaimed fearfully; her eyes wide as she looked at him. Jon put a gloved hand on Lyra’s knee, hoping to calm her.

“I need you to take deep, slow breaths for me, Lyra, and when you feel that urge to push I want you to push,” Jon commanded, feeling an almost otherworldly calm rest on his shoulders. 

“I can’t deliver here!” Lyra screeched at him, as he very gently helped get her into a position to deliver. 

“Lyra, yes, you can,” Jon gave her an encouraging smile, “And I’m afraid your baby is not going to give us much of a choice, you are doing so well, Lyra...." 

"I can't..." Lyra started to wail. 

"I know it hurts," Jon tried to coach, trying to be both calm and confident for her, "But it's not going to be much longer, and you are going to have your baby in your arms." 

Lyra was crying but she nodded. Jon took his own deep breath.

“Alright, Lyra, on your next contraction I want you to push.”

* * *

 

            Lyra and her newborn baby girl were whisked away by hospital staff as soon as Jon and Tormund had the gurney unloaded. Tormund went to the office to file his paperwork. Jon stayed behind and started to clean the interior of the ambulance and make inventory of their supplies that needed to be replaced. He started by inventorying their OB kit, and as he did, he noticed blood on his uniform. It was not the first, nor the last time he would get blood on his uniform, but Jon started to scrub at it, before sinking down to the floor of the ambulance, feeling oddly defeated. He had just successfully delivered a baby… a tiny, beautiful baby girl… with little wisps of black hair. Jon took a few more breaths.

“You did good work out there, Snow,” Davos said, stepping into the back of the ambulance with him.

“Thanks,” Jon said, running a hand through his hair.

“Its not often that a paramedic has to deliver a baby,” Davos chuckled and sat down beside Jon on the floor, “And I overheard the mother singing your praises as the nurses took her back.”

“Well, she did all the hard work,” Jon chuckled.

Davos considered him for a moment, “Everything alright, lad?”

Jon chuckled again. _Was he really so obvious?_

“I’ll never forget it,” Jon whispered, thinking of the baby that had he just watch come into the world, “She was so tiny and loud for being so small,” Jon smiled, “And slippery, I was terrified I was going to drop her.”

Davos said nothing, only let Jon talk.

“Were you there for the birth of all of your children?” Jon asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Yes, I was,” Davos said in a measured voice, then he smiled, “Some of the messiest, most terrifyingly beautiful moments of my life.”

Jon nodded, and studied the ground, “I did not get to see my child come into the world.”

Davos put a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know if Val would have even wanted me in the room,” Jon sighed, “But I would have been there if she’d have let me, I know Aly was unexpected but I would have wanted to be there, even if Val never wanted to see me again afterward, and Val knows that, she knows that I would have been there.”

“You are here for her now, lad,” Davos said firmly.

“I’m trying so hard not to be angry with Val, not to be bitter,” Jon rubbed his face, feeling exhaustion in his eyes, “But even though Val and I did not end well, we were friends in the beginning, she saved my life for gods sake, but she could not even bring herself to tell me about our child?”

“It’s no use grieving the lost time,” Davos said, “All you can do, is the best that you can do right now.”

Jon looked at Davos and could only nod. 

* * *

 

            Saturday morning had dawned, and Jon dropped the keys as he was about to open the door to the apartment and sighed. He picked up the keys and opened the door. Ghost greeted him. Jon knelt down and petted him.

“Hey, ole boy,” Jon said quietly, “Did you keep the girls safe?” Jon chuckled as Ghost licked him.

“Good morning,” greeted Dany, taking him by surprise. She was sitting on the couch with a book in her hands, and Aly asleep on her lap.

“You been up all night?” Jon asked her.

“Oh no, just since about 3 a.m.,” Dany said with a cheerful smile. Jon returned the smile, though he felt that his was more tired than cheerful.

“You look sleepy,” Dany said, as she patted Aly’s back.

“I am a bit,” Jon chuckled.

“I can stay a bit longer if you want to take a preemptive nap,” Dany offered.

“I’m actually trying to synchronize my daytime sleep schedule with Alysanne’s naps,” Jon said, “And we usually go for a walk with Ghost right after you leave for work during the weekdays.”

Dany smiled at him, “Want company?”

“Sure,” Jon agreed, more from not wanting to hurt her feelings than anything else. Over the last week, that she had been babysitting for him, Jon had found her to be pleasant company but Dany was little more than a stranger to him, and she, it seemed, had never met a stranger, while he had always been shy of them, “I’m going to change out of my uniform and then we can go.”

            When he returned back in the living room changed into a clean white T-shirt and gym shorts, Dany had Alysanne in the stroller and she was talking to the baby as if Alysanne understood everything she was saying. It made Jon smile. Alysanne grinned at him, when she caught sight of him, melting his heart.

“Is that your Daddy, little darling?” Dany asked her, and Aly giggled and kicked her feet. Jon had never before considered himself a sentimental man, but Aly was quickly turning him into one.

“Ready?” Jon asked Dany.

“Ready,” Dany went to push the stroller.

“I can push her,” Jon offered, as he put a leash on Ghost.

“I can do it, you have to hold onto Ghost,” Dany said, and smiled at him.

            They walked in a surprisingly comfortable silence around the block, before Dany finally spoke, as he knew she would be the first to do.

“How was work?” She asked, casually.

“I delivered a baby last night,” Jon said nonchalantly. Her mouth dropped open for a moment before she grinned.

“I have to know, is that common?” She asked, “I feel like in the movies they make things like that seem common, like a mother is suddenly in labor and then five minutes later she is suddenly delivering the baby on the floorboard of a car.”

Jon chuckled, “No, its not common, but it does happen. Some paramedics may go their whole careers and never have to deliver a baby in the field.”

“Did it happen in the ambulance or at her house?”

“Her house,” Jon said simply.

“I’m sure she was quite put out about not getting her epidural,” Dany’s eyes danced with mirth, and he could not tell if she was joking or not.

“I’m sure,” Jon agreed.

“So, was it a magical experience, or were you scarred for life?” Dany continued her barrage of questions.

“Its my job,” Jon said, and she laughed.

“So, no emotions then?” Dany grinned, “Strictly business?”

“Aye, strictly business,” Jon replied, having absolutely no intention of going into the fact that the birth had, in fact, been quite emotional for him. He had never been eager to discuss his feelings, no matter how aware of them he happened to be. Suddenly, Aly started to cry and both Jon and Dany came around to the front of the stroller so swiftly that when they leaned down, they slammed their heads together.

“Oh!” Dany squealed in surprise.

“Oh, gods, I’m sorry,” Jon groaned, as he put a hand on Dany’s shoulder to steady her. Dany was still grimacing as she reached for Aly, who had only begun to cry louder.

“Gods, Jon Snow, I believe you are ethically obligated to examine me for a concussion after that,” Dany chuckled, and Jon saw a red spot forming on her forehead and he figured he had a similarly matching bruise on his own. Dany lifted Aly from the stroller and the baby face planted against her shoulder and quieted, obviously just wanting to be held.

“Stop looking at me so concerned,” Dany scolded, as she shifted on her feet, “I wasn’t serious about the concussion.”

Jon raked a hand through his hair, “Is she alright?”

Dany looked at Aly, whose face was still buried against her shoulder, “Yes, I think she is, I think she just wanted to be held.”

Jon smiled.

“You have spoiled this child,” Dany teased, and Jon could only playfully roll his eyes.

“I can hold her,” Jon reached for his baby, but Dany drew her away.

“You will have her all to yourself as soon as this walk is over, so its still my turn to cuddle her,” Dany’s smile had softened from one of teasing, to one of affection as she cradled Aly against her. Jon relented, and they continued their walk, thinking to himself how oddly domestic they felt even though they barely knew each other.

“How’s your thesis coming along?” Jon felt compelled to ask.

Dany glared at him, “Wretchedly… one has to be mad… or a glutton for punishment to pursue graduate school while working full time.”

Jon chuckled, and did not know what to say.

“My friend Missandei would tell you that that is classic Dany.”

“Classic Dany?” Jon reiterated.

“Getting myself in over my head,” Dany explained, with a slight blush to her cheeks, “Though I probably should not be telling you this, considering you are my employer.”

Jon laughed, “Don’t worry, I’m likely to forget it, once I’ve taken a long nap.”

Dany grinned at him as she readjusted Aly in her arms, “Jon Snow, I do believe that is the first attempt I’ve ever heard you make at telling a joke.”

“Attempt?” Jon could only ask, and Dany’s merry laugh bounced between them.

“I’m afraid you can be rather serious,” She said with a smile, “You have a deeply engraved worry line right there,” Dany touched his forehead, where his supposed worry line was meant to be. Jon shook his head.

“I’m fairly certain you brood enough for the whole world,” Dany teased. Jon smiled and touched Alysanne’s chubby little cheek.

“I’ve had a lot to worry about recently.”

Dany’s eyes softened, “Yes, you have,” but then her eyes got big, as she caught sight of something over Jon’s shoulder causing Jon to look as well, “Shit,” she drew a little closer to Jon as if to hide, “That’s my ex…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Running into Dany's ex, and Jon learns a little bit more about Dany as they finish their walk (Dany POV...probably)


	12. A Day For Exes, Pt 1 (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have the next chapters on all three of my stories started, so I will get those out as quick as I can once I have time to sit down and finish them. Until I do, here is the next little part of this one. Its a small chapter, but important. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Also, this chapter raises some questions about Dany that are not fully answered, but if you can hang in there with me, they will be answered as the story progresses.

Dany kept Aly cradled against her, and drew closer to Jon. He had quite a protective presence about him that Dany had never experienced before with a man. Jon was glowering at Daario and Dany could tell that Daario had caught sight of her. _Why this morning of all mornings?_ She did not want to see Daario.

“Daenerys,” Daario appeared in front of them, smiling that cocky smile of his.

“Daario,” Dany said coolly, as she gently patted Aly’s back. Daario looked at the baby in Dany’s arms and frowned.

“I never thought I’d see you holding a baby,” He said and Dany grimaced. He did not understand. He had never understood.

“She belongs to my friend Jon here,” Dany said, indicating Jon who stood silently beside her.

“She’s a cute kid,” Daario said.

“Thanks,” Jon replied, almost sharply. Daario gave Jon another look before turning his complete attention to Dany.

“How have you been?” Daario asked, almost sweetly and Dany wanted to roll her eyes. 

“Fine,” said Dany without further explanation. Daario scratched the back of his neck.

“Good, good, me too,” Daario chuckled, “I’m actually glad I ran into you, I need to stop by and pick up the last of my things from the apartment, I never know when you are working or I would have just stopped by.”

Dany did roll her eyes then. She was a teacher she worked at the same time every single day, and she had been calling him trying to get him to pick up that stuff for months. Dany wanted to tell him so but did not want to make a scene in front of Jon, her other employer and the man whose walk she had invited herself on. Dany had the nagging suspicion that Daario had left those things at her apartment in the hopes of her calling and begging him to come back. Little did he know, however, she had felt quite relieved when he left and it was all over, it was like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

“Yeah, you can come tomorrow morning if you want,” Dany said tersely.

“Good, good, I’ll give you a call,” Daario said, though Dany knew he would not call. He glanced at Jon once more looking almost unsure of himself, before his arrogant grin returned to his face, “I’ll see you tomorrow then,” He chuckled, “You two have fun, and make sure to use protection, Dany does not have kids in her future plans.”

Dany’s mouth dropped open, and if she had not been holding Aly, she would have slapped him.

“I think Dany and I are leaving now,” Jon’s hand came almost protectively to the small of her back to lead her away.

Daario made no attempt to follow or harass them anymore. Dany gnawed on her lower lip as Jon led her gently away. When they had made it far enough away, Dany looked over at him.

“I’m sorry about that, he’s insufferable when he’s jealous,” Dany explained.

“No need to apologize,” Jon said as he reached out and touched Aly’s chubby little cheek, “Everyone has a complicated ex or two.”

 _Or three_ , Dany thought ruefully as she turned her face away from him. All of her exes were complicated. First there had been Drogo, a wild-eyed man, who had swept her off her feet, only for her to discover that he saw her as little more than a warm body and a womb. Then there had been Hizdar, the chronically unfaithful, who thought himself smarter than her. He had not loved her either. When she had finally met Daario, she had thought she had found someone who might love her for herself, and yet as time wore on, he began to want things that in the beginning he had said did not matter… things that she could not give him. Occasionally, Dany wondered why men found it so hard to love her, perhaps she really was made of ice, like Daario thought? Needless to say, after three train wreck relationships, Dany had her doubts that love even existed and even if it did it was far from the gentleness and tender passions that she had dreamed about in her youth. _Why should she believe love existed anyway?_ Her parents did not love each other. None of the men that she had been with had loved her. Her brother did not love his wife. Love, whatever it was, did not seem to last. Dany looked at precious little Aly in her arms, wasn’t she evidence that love was fleeting?

“Other then him obviously being an ass, what happened with him, if you don’t mind my asking?” Jon said, rousing her from her thoughts. Dany felt her cheeks flush, just as she was getting ready to say that it had been a mutual dumping… _it had not been though, had it?_ Daario had left her. Rarely did she tell anyone that, but it was true. She looked into Jon’s sincere eyes. It had been so long since she had known sincerity in a man, perhaps she had never known it from anyone, save Missandei.

“Um…” Dany started, and looked down at the ground for a moment, “He left me…”

“Oh… I’m sorry,” Jon said, quickly.

“Don’t be, it was a good thing, perhaps the best thing that ever happened to me aside from my husband dying,” The words left her mouth before she could catch them, and Jon looked somewhat horrified.

“Sorry, um… that was definitely too much information,” Dany felt her cheeks heat.

“It’s fine, I am the one who asked,” Jon said, kindly, though she questioned whether or not he meant it.

“My husband and I married my first year in college, I thought we were in love, but I was sadly mistaken,” Dany said, trying to choose her words carefully, “He died in a car crash a few years later, but the damage had already been done, I’m afraid.”

Jon frowned, “I’m so sorry, Dany.”

“Don’t be, I’m the one responsible for my train wreck choices, many people like to blame their parents but I think that’s dreadfully cliché,” Dany said with a smile, trying to cover up the raw emotions that she kept under careful lock and key.

Jon gave her a sad smile that said he understood. _Snow_ … a bastard from the North. She imagined he understood complicated parent relationships, as well as she did.

“Anyway, long story short, Daario and I broke it off because he had baby fever…” Dany’s voice trailed off even though she wanted to sound confident.

“And you didn’t want to have children?” Jon asked, and Dany was relieved to hear no judgement in his voice.

“It’s not that… it’s… it’s…” Dany did not want to say it aloud, not to someone who was basically a stranger to her, even if she did watch his child.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Jon said, with a kind half-smile.

“Daario… he wasn’t all bad, sometimes it was even half good,” Dany confessed, still evading the subject of children, “But as time wore on, things got progressively worse, until he decided that he did not want to be with me anymore.” She knew she was being vague, but it was all she could bring herself to tell him.

“His loss it seems,” Jon said.

Dany smiled, and held Alysanne a little closer, “You have a very nice Daddy, for him to say so,” Dany whispered to the baby and Jon chuckled.

            They walked in a much more comfortable silence back toward Jon’s apartment. Ghost wagged his tail happily to passersby, and halfway through Dany and Jon switched, so that Dany was pushing the stroller and holding Ghost’s leash, and Jon was carrying Aly. Dany found herself curious about Jon’s life, she wondered what his family was like and if his exes were as complicated as hers. They had discussed her past, but did she dare ask about his? Sam and Sansa had both said that Jon was very private, but Sam had also said, Jon would probably tell her if she asked. He was private, but not secretive. They were approaching the building, and Dany had nearly formulated her first, somewhat nosy question… or at least what she felt was nosy, though she figured it was not anymore nosy than him asking her about Daario. She wanted to know about Aly’s mother… about Val. Before she could say anything, however, a boisterous redheaded woman walking up the steps from the basement coffee shop, called _Blackwater_ , interrupted them.

“What are you doing out of your cave at this time of morning, Jon Snow?” The red head demanded. Jon chuckled.

“Getting some air,” Jon said.

“Apartment still smells of baby shite, does it?” said the red head. Jon rolled his eyes playfully. Dany looked between Jon and the woman.

“Oh, sorry, Dany,” Jon turned to her, “Ygritte this is Dany… Dany, Ygritte,” He introduced casually. _Ygritte_ … hadn’t that been one of his exes Sansa had mentioned to her the other day?

“Nice to meet you,” Ygritte said, and Dany shook her hand, “You two and your little bundle should come have coffee.”

“Do you want coffee?” Jon asked her.

Dany looked back at Ygritte, “I like coffee.”


	13. A Day For Exes, Pt 2 (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have been working on this chapter for such a long time and still did not quite get as far in the plot as I wanted, but here is the next little bit, as we progressed the story slowly but surely. I will try not to have so much time between updates, as I know it makes the story harder to follow, and seem like its moving really slow, for which I am sorry. Thanks for being patient with me. I do fully intend to finish all three of my stories.

“So…” Ygritte said with a mischievous smile as she prepared coffees for Jon and Dany.

“So?” Jon repeated.

“Where did you find her?” Ygritte’s teasing smirk made Jon roll his eyes.

“I did not find her anywhere,” Jon said flatly, “She’s my babysitter.”

“Your babysitter?”

“For the baby obviously,” Jon chuckled and looked over to the booth where Dany sat cuddling Alysanne.

“Obviously,” Ygritte laughed in response, as if she knew a secret he did not, “She’s pretty.”

Jon looked back at Dany and smiled, “Yes.”

“Yes? That’s all you’ve got say?” Ygritte rolled her eyes.

“What do you want me to say, Ygritte?” Jon did not know whether to laugh at her or be irritated, it was a common feeling he had when he was with her, even when she had been his girlfriend all those years ago.

“I just want to know that you are not punishing yourself for getting Val pregnant,” Ygritte said.

Jon laughed ruefully, “I’ve only had Aly for a few weeks, and you think just because I haven’t mentioned a pretty girl, means I’m punishing myself?”

Ygritte said nothing in response, only gave him a hard stare, as she set two coffees in front of him.

“I’m beginning to wonder why I keep coming in here,” Jon said moodily, and Ygritte only playfully rolled her eyes.

“You would not know what to do with yourself if I did not stick around to keep your moody arse from moping around your apartment,” She laughed, and Jon chuckled and shook his head.

“Thank you for the coffee,” Jon picked up the coffee and Ygritte glared at him, before following him to the table much to his consternation.

            Jon sat the coffee mug in front of Dany.

“Thank you,” She said sweetly.

“We make the best coffee in town here,” Ygritte boasted, with her usual brashness. Dany chuckled.

“We’ll see I guess,” Dany grinned, making both Ygritte and Jon laugh. Suddenly, Ygritte sat down in the booth across from Dany, taking up most of the seat. Jon stood there, realizing that Ygritte intended to force him to sit next to Dany. Dany looked up at him and gave him a half smile before scooting over to make room for him. Jon sat and Aly reached for him and so he took the baby from Dany’s arms.

“So how did the two of you meet?” Ygritte asked Dany. Jon nearly groaned. Ygritte was tenacious that much was certain.

“I teach school with Jon’s cousin, Sansa,” Dany explained congenially.

“Oooh,” Ygritte laughed, “So you are Sansa approved then?”

Dany gave Jon a quizzical look and Jon sighed deeply.

“I suppose I am.”

“Good,” Ygritte looked back to Jon.

“How do you know Jon?” Dany tossed right back.

“Jon and I are old army chums,” Ygritte said, much to his relief she did not mention their romantic past, as she occasionally was prone to do. Ygritte had never been one to bite her tongue.

“So, you have been friends for a long time then?” Dany questioned.

“Since day one in basic training,” Ygritte confirmed, “Are you single, Dany?”

Dany had the good grace to laugh but Jon wanted to disappear into the floor. Dany glanced at Jon again, “Yes, I am.”

“Good,” Ygritte stood suddenly, with her characteristic chuckle.

“Don’t you have a coffee shop to run, Ygritte?” Jon finally said. She smiled at the two of them.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” She conceded before adding with a playful smirk, “You want to be alone.”

With that said, Ygritte sauntered off, leaving Jon and Dany in an awkward silence, before Dany started to laugh. Jon felt a weight lift from his shoulders and was able to laugh with her.

“Sorry about her,” Jon rubbed the back of his neck, “She’s only insufferable with people that she likes.”

“That’s alright, she seemed nice,” Dany touched Aly’s little hand, and Aly wrapped her hand around Dany’s finger, “How long were you in the army?”

“A few years,” Jon replied.

“Did you like it?”

“Well enough, I’m happy to be out now, though I wasn’t at the time,” Jon said, shifting in his seat. He did not like talking about himself.

“Why did you leave?”

“I got a medical discharge,” Jon explained. He patted Aly’s back, happy that she seemed so contented with him and Dany.

“What happened?” Dany pressed. She was certainly full of questions today.

“GSW to the chest, among other things, North of wall,” Jon replied simply, thoughts of that awful night occasionally quite vivid in his mind. Val had been there that night, and if she had not been, Jon imagined he would be dead.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to pry,” Dany apologized looking embarrassed.

“No, don’t apologize,” Jon assured her, “It was a long time ago, and how could you have known?”

“Still, I’m sorry,” Dany turned her attentions back to Alysanne almost as if to avoid looking at him, “I understand what its like to have memories you don’t like to talk about.”

“Like your husband?” Jon could not help but ask, and regretted it immediately, when a shadow seemed to pass across her face.

“My husband was a cruel man, and had no gentleness to spare for me,” Dany said so softly, that Jon almost did not hear her. He wished he had not brought it up.

“I’m sorry, Dany,” He said.

“No need to apologize, it was a fair question.”

“No,” Jon reiterated, quietly, “I’m sorry that you did not know gentleness in your marriage.”

Dany’s eyes met his, and for a moment her face lost its guarded cheerfulness, and she looked young and sad.

“Thank you, Jon,” She whispered, before turning her eyes away while taking Alysanne from his arms and making the baby laugh.

* * *

            Aside from their trip to the pediatrician, Jon had not taken Aly out of the apartment alone except for their walks. He was low on groceries, however, and Aly would need diapers soon, and at some point, he would have to learn to do these things on his own without help from Sansa or Sam or Dany. He had only just begun to feel some semblance of control in his life again, but he knew it was a precarious control.

“Do you think we can keep it together enough to go grocery shopping?” Jon asked Aly as he put a clean onesie on her, after feeding her. Aly only cooed at him and kicked her feet. She seemed happy right now, but already Jon knew that could change swiftly. Her pretty little curls fell across her forehead, and so with unpracticed hands, Jon clipped them back in the little yellow bow he had purchased for her. Next, he put her tiny, little pants over her onesie and added some socks to her feet before deeming her ready to be taken to the grocery store.

“Ready?” He asked the little girl, and she giggled. Jon smiled and gently strapped her into her car seat, “Hold down the fort, Ghost, we will be back.”

Ghost only watched as Jon disappeared out the door with the baby in tow.

            The grocery store was busy for a Friday afternoon, and Jon had opted to carry Alysanne in her little sling attached to him, rather than bring in her whole car seat. She always did better when she was close to someone. He had made a list to deal with the grocery store swiftly, before Aly’s tentative calm evaporated.

“Alright, little love,” Jon whispered to her as he pushed the cart down the aisle, “Please be patient with me, so we can get this done then we can go home and spend the rest of the night with Ghost.”

Aly snuggled sleepily against him right above his heart, and so Jon moved forward with resolve. _He could do this… they could do this_.

            The first half-hour of the grocery trip went smoothly, Alysanne did not make a sound. He was able to gather meal food, and lunches, and food that Dany could eat while he was at work. Finally, he made it to the baby aisle for diapers and formula. He read the back of the label on the formula. He had done some research online but really knew very little about what he was feeding his baby. Stumbling upon an article stating that some mothers breastfed for the first six months or even longer, did nothing to soothe his anxiety about whether not Aly was getting the proper nutrition. Dr. Tyrell had assured him that his baby was healthy and happy, and had even recommended formula brands to him, but he still felt very out of his depth. He was having to catch up on a nine-month learning curve in a matter of weeks. Suddenly, Alysanne released a plaintive cry, shaking Jon from his thoughts.

“We’re almost done, Aly,” He explained, as if she could understand him, but that did nothing to stop her cries. Jon patted her back, as he swiftly threw some diapers in the cart and chose some formula that Dr. Tyrell had recommended. Aly’s cries grew louder.

“It’s alright, Aly,” Jon crooned, trying to quell rising panic. He stopped the cart in the middle of the aisle and took her out of the little sling she had been sleeping in, and draped her against his shoulder, patting her back. She had not burped quite as much as usual after he fed her. _Maybe her stomach was upset?_ Aly’s cries became little screams, and Jon was always surprised how one so small could be so loud. His heart began to race. He could tell by the feel of her diaper, that she needed changing. She often got fussy when her diaper was dirty, for which he did not blame her. If he had to sit in his own shit he would be fussy too.

“Shh, its alright, Aly,” Jon tried to soothe, just as he realized he left her diaper bag in the car. He could open a package of diapers that he was about to buy, he supposed. Aly continued to wail, and Jon continued to pat her back as he formulated a plan. With one hand steering the cart, and holding Aly with the other, Jon walked swiftly toward the bathrooms, though he was not particularly keen on the idea of changing her in a public restroom. He parked the cart, and as he was about to go into the men’s restroom, he noticed two mothers almost glaring at him as they exited the women’s restroom. He tried to ignore them, but when he went into the restroom, he realized that it did not have a changing table. _What kind of place did not have a changing table?_ Jon felt frustration rising inside him. He was going to have to go out to the car and change her and come back inside. When he exited the restroom, another mother outside gave him a harsh look. He was not sure what he was doing wrong to be provoking such ire, but he had other things to worry about as Aly’s cries grew louder. Jon pushed his cart full of groceries toward the front and to his dismay the checkout lines were outrageously long. _Had the whole of King’s Landing decided to shop here this afternoon?_ Jon chose a line, and then readjusted Aly against his shoulder. When he lifted her, however, she spit up chunky, white formula down the entire length of the front of his shirt, the smell of soured formula permeated the air around them, and Jon had to fight back a gag as he felt the fluid seeping through his shirt. His precious baby with tears streaming down her cheeks, looked at him with her big grey eyes as if he should know what to do. Feeling defeated, Jon stood in line with a still inconsolable Aly in his arms, and endured glares from men and women alike. By the time it was his turn to pay, the cashier looked so annoyed, Jon nearly left then and there, but he had come this far, and he just needed groceries.

* * *

            Exhausted from their botched shopping trip, Jon lay on the sofa afraid to move. Alysanne was finally asleep against his bare chest, he had read babies as young as Aly found skin on skin contact soothing, and he did not want to risk waking her by moving. It had taken over an hour to get her calm enough to fall asleep after returning. After draping a small blanket over her, he kept one hand resting on her back, and with the other he flipped through the channels on the tv. Ghost lay on the floor beside them. It was Friday night, and Sam was out with his girlfriend, Gilly, and Robb was making an awful lot of noise as he readied himself in the bathroom.

“You can come with us!” Robb announced loudly as he entered the living room. Jon shushed him, giving him an angry glare. Jon was not sure how easily he could forgive Robb if he woke Alysanne right now. “Sorry,” Robb whispered, before clarifying, “You and Aly can come with me and Talisa.”

“Where are you going?” Jon asked quietly, glancing down at Aly to ensure she was still settled.

“To dinner, and then possibly drinks, with a few of Talisa’s friends,” Robb explained, much more loudly than Jon would have preferred.

“We should probably stay,” Jon did not share Robb’s affinity for going out, and besides after the trip to the grocery store, Jon was not ready to take Aly out again.

“You want to be here alone on Friday night?” asked Robb, with a furrowed brow. Jon sighed. Robb simply did not understand. Jon’s life was different now, even if it had only been a few weeks since Alysanne came to be with him.

“We will be fine.”

“Suit yourself,” Robb shrugged, and finished getting ready to leave. Jon lay quietly, feeling Aly’s soft little breaths against him. He had once feared that he would never have a family, worried that all he had to give to a woman and children was a bastard name and little else. Having grown past those insecurities, Jon had allowed himself some room to think about such things, but after the fallout with Val, nearly a year ago now, Jon had doubted he would ever fall in love again. Looking down at Alysanne, he smiled, tired though he was. He certainly had never imagined having a child alone.

“Well, I’ll be back late,” Robb said as he finally opened the door to leave.

“I expected nothing else,” Jon chuckled.

“You two going to be alright?”

“We’re going to be just fine,” Jon assured his cousin, and Robb nodded and disappeared. Still feeling somewhat defeated from their grocery trip, Jon sighed in exhaustion. Today may not have been as successful as he had hoped, but they would wake up and try again tomorrow, and the next day. Jon’s phone buzzed, and he looked down to see a text message… it was from Dany. He opened it.

 _“How’s my little darling doing without me tonight?”_ the text read.

Jon smiled.


	14. A Good Man, Pt 1 (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised I would give you what I could when I could, here is the next little bit of this story. Its a small chapter, but hints around at important things. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your encouraging comments! Everyone's enthusiasm for my stories helps keep me motivated to keep writing even when I'm struggling with writers block, and I appreciate it!

With Daario’s belongings finally moved completely out, Dany’s apartment looked depressingly bare, and was at times a painful reminder of her own relational incompetency. She had never told Daario the truth, and it had caused an uncrossable chasm to form between them, not that Daario would have valued the truth had she given it to him, but still she supposed the truth may have helped. Why she had felt the need to be so guarded was a question that her old therapist had continually come back to over and over again. _Maybe there really was something wrong with her?_

“Are you alright?” Missandei put a kind hand on her shoulder.

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m just glad all of his stuff is gone, and I don’t have to see him again,” Dany said, for in truth she really had been relieved when he finally left her. Missandei smiled a sad smile. “You know when I was a little girl, I used to sit on the roof outside my bedroom window, where a lemon tree grew, and I would always be able to hear my parents fighting, or my brother screaming at someone, and I would sit there and imagine what it would be like to be a part of a happy family, a family who loved and cared about each other, and thought maybe one day I’d find someone who wanted that to and we would just be together and be happy.”

“Life is always more complicated in reality than in our dreams,” Missandei said, taking Dany’s hand and giving it a squeeze, “You deserve someone to love you for you, and not only for what you can give them.”

“Thank you,” Dany said sincerely, and then tried to put on a cheerful face, “And so now I’m turning over a new chapter, swearing off selfish imbeciles, and only considering heroes from songs.”

Missandei chuckled, “Well, heroes from songs may be setting the bar in an unrealistic realm, how about starting with considering a good man?”

“Yes, a good man,” Dany smiled, and followed Missy out to the car, “Speaking of good men…”

Missandei face was unreadable, “Yes?”

“Have you and Coach Grey…?” Dany glanced at Missandei once again, who was now smiling her secret smile. Dany laughed, obviously having unearthed a secret, “What happened?”

Missandei’s grin only widened, as she said casually, “Many things…”

Their eyes met and the two women laughed knowingly.

Dany looked out the car window at the gathering storm clouds in the sky as they made their way toward school. She hoped the rain would hold back until she was comfortably ensconced at Jon’s house, snuggling Alysanne, playing with Ghost and writing her pitiful thesis. Willing the weather to be nice, however, had rarely worked in her favor.

“How is your babysitting gig going?” Missandei asked.

“Lovely,” Dany smiled, thinking of Aly’s chubby little cheeks and dark curls, “She’s a precious baby, and her daddy, though he seems like a lost little boy sometimes, is an overall nice and honest person. I’ve not met a man quite like him.”

“Better then working fast food in your free time then?” Missandei chuckled.

“Most definitely.”

They pulled up to the school just as the rain burst forth from the sky.

* * *

            Heaving a sigh, Dany knocked on Aemon’s door. Rain was still pouring outside, and she had gotten quite drenched in her jaunt to the apartment complex. She was due at Jon’s shortly, but she needed to see her uncle. Her day at school had been long, and her students had been more rambunctious than usual, and on top of that she was struggling with her thesis. Aemon greeted her with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

“How is my girl today?” Aemon asked, kindly. He was the only one of her family to truly treat her with kindness.

“I’m doing well, Uncle, I’ll be babysitting sweet Alysanne tonight while Jon is at work,” Dany said, trying not to shiver in her wet clothes, and happy that she would have Jon’s precious baby to focus her attentions on rather than the struggles of her life elsewhere. Aemon chuckled.

“Jon is growing well into his role as father,” Aemon said.

“He is,” Dany grinned, “I found a baby book on his floor the other day, that looked a little worse for wear, he’s trying so hard.”

“He’s a good man,” said Aemon.

“He’s a good father,” Dany concurred. She was growing rather fond of Jon and his quiet, brooding ways, though she felt she had only scratched the surface of knowing him.

“And what of you, sweet Daenerys? How are you managing?”

Dany sighed, “Aside from my students acting like rascals, and feeling like an academic imposter when I attempt to write my thesis I’m doing well.”

“How is your heart faring spending so much time with little Alysanne?” Aemon asked, with kind but sad eyes. She felt her stomach drop at the inquiry. The question, while gentle, had stung.

“I’m fine, Uncle,” Dany assured him, “I have everything under control.”

“I remember when you came back to King’s Landing, you used to say that often then too,” Aemon said softly. Aemon knew her so well.

“I’m fine,” She insisted, though she had not come here to discuss her feelings about Alysanne, or babies, or her early days in King’s Landing after Drogo’s unexpected death.

“It’s alright, you know, to speak about the things that hurt you,” Aemon said.

“I know,” Dany said softly, though she was afraid to speak them for fear that if she did, they would choke the joy from her as they once did all those years ago. She was happy now, content in a way she had never been before and she did not want that to change. Aemon took her hand.

“We cannot let the cruelty of the world, turn our hearts cold,” He said gently. Dany smiled and squeezed his hand, half afraid that her heart was already half frozen.

* * *

            “Hello Jon,” Dany greeted Jon cheerfully when he opened the door. He gave her his enigmatic half-smile, which she always found both endearing and confusing.

“Hello Dany,” Jon said and let her in, “You’re drenched.”

Dany smiled sheepishly, “Yes, I got rather soaked through I’m afraid, the rain is coming down pretty hard.” A clash of thunder sounded at that moment as if to confirm her words.

“Do you need something to wear while you put those clothes in the drier?” He asked, while Aly chewed on her fist in his arms.

“Oh, no,” Dany said patting her backpack, “I have some warm pajamas and clothes for tomorrow in my bag, I’ll be just fine,” While simultaneously sneezing.

Jon chuckled, “You’re not getting sick, are you?”

“No, just allergies, I’m afraid,” Dany assured him, “The changing seasons always does this too me.” Aly giggled then reached for Dany, and Dany smiled and tickled the baby’s tummy, “Give me a moment, little darling, and let me get out of these wet things.”

“I’ll make her a bottle while you change,” Jon said, with a grin.

            Dany being accustom to inhabiting Jon’s bedroom when she babysat, went into his room to change without thinking. She pulled off her wet pants and shirt and changed into dry undergarments before pulling on her warm pajama bottoms. Jon’s bed looked so inviting, Dany wondered if she would actually manage to get real sleep tonight. It did not matter where she was, she always slept so poorly that she felt like she lived in a permanent state of exhaustion. Just as she was reaching for her shirt, the door to Jon’s room opened.

“Shit!” Jon exclaimed. Dany yelped and made a fast grab for her shirt. “Gods, Dany, I’m sorry…”

The door slammed behind him, and Dany stood there half naked for a moment before hastily putting on her shirt. Her cheeks were warm, and she knew she was blushing. The rest of the apartment was quiet when Dany opened Jon’s bedroom door, and she crept, fully clothed now, down the hall, with her wet clothes in her hand. Jon was in the kitchen, talking softly to Alysanne. Dany smiled, though she could tell her cheeks were still furiously red. He looked up at her, and much to her amusement, his cheeks were red too.

“I’m sorry, I left Aly’s bottle in there, and I just assumed you had gone into the bathroom to change…” Jon started to ramble.

Dany chuckled, trying to play off her own embarrassment, “You’re not the first bloke to see me without my top on, and I don’t imagine you will be the last.”

Jon laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, in an almost nervous gesture, “Still, I’m sorry.”

“It’s your room,” Dany grinned at him, and then held up her wet clothes, “May I put these in your drier?”

“Yes,” smiling, Jon laid Aly on her blanket on the floor and led Dany to the drier, which she did in fact already know the location of but did not tell him. Dany felt her teeth chattering. “Are you cold?”

“A bit,” Dany confessed.

“Here,” Jon reached on top of a shelf above their drier and pulled down a blanket and wrapped it snugly around her shoulders. Dany smiled, feeling something soften in her heart at his sincere thoughtfulness.

“Thank you, Jon,” She looked up at him, as she pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter.

He smiled at her, “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jon comes home to Dany and Aly after a long, stormy and cold night at work, and Jon and Dany learn some more about each other's pasts


	15. A Good Man, Pt 2 (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long it is taking me to get chapters out these days, I'm working as fast as I can! I hope you enjoy this little tidbit in the meantime, it's a slower chapter, but has important information in it. 
> 
> *** Warning: This chapter mentions a past loss of a baby, it is only touched upon and not described in detail, but I just wanted to warn so that it would not disturb anyone.

Dany paced in the living room, bouncing Aly trying to help her sleep. It was after 3 a.m. The storm was raging outside, and Dany hoped Jon was being safe, as she knew the fierce storms always caused more car accidents and thus more emergencies for Jon to be called away from the safety of the ambulance bay at the hospital.

“Don’t worry, darling, your daddy is going to be alright,” Dany said softly to Aly as if she were the one fretting over Jon’s safety. The front door swung open, startling Dany but Ghost made no sound, indicating that whoever just stepped inside the apartment belonged there. It was Robb.

He shook out the rain from his auburn curls, and pulled a girl inside with him, “Hello Dany, what are you two doing still awake?”

“She couldn’t sleep with the thunder,” Dany said, indicating Aly who was still wide awake. Though in reality, Dany was having just as much trouble sleeping as the sweet baby in her arms.

“Hello, I’m Talisa, Robb’s fi—girlfriend,” the girl beside Robb greeted her and Dany smiled, not missing the odd hesitation in her greeting. She had not had much opportunity to spend much time with Robb, as when she was there, he was either in and out of the apartment, or they were both sleeping.

“I’m Dany,” Dany tried to reach out and shake her hand, but could not with how she had Aly cradled, “I’m Jon’s…. babysitter.”

“Nice to meet you Dany,” Talisa smiled, “And how is this little angel tonight?” Talisa touched Aly’s chubby little cheek, but Aly was not interested in being cuddled by anyone except for Dany.

“The storm seems to be only getting worse out there,” Robb said, as he took Talisa’s coat, and then reached out and tickled Aly’s little tummy.

“I hope Jon’s alright,” Dany said absentmindedly.

“Oh, Jon’s survived worse, he’ll be alright,” Robb chuckled, giving her an odd grin. Dany shifted Aly in her arms and patted the baby’s back, “Well, um….” Robb started, “We are going to go to bed, unless you want some company…”

Dany looked between the two of them and smiled, “No, you two go on, I’m sure you want to get to sleep.”

Robb and Talisa shared surreptitious grins, “Yes, it’s been a long day,” said Robb as he took Talisa by the hand and pulled her toward his bedroom. Dany only chuckled in their wake and shook her head.

“I think your Uncle Robb…well, I guess he’s your cousin Robb,” Dany said softly to Alysanne, “I think he is hiding a very important secret.”

Alysanne cooed sleepily at her, making Dany’s heart ache with longing. Trying to stomp down emotions long buried, Dany sat down on the sofa and pulled a blanket up around her and Alysanne. Ghost immediately came and laid across her feet. Dany scratched behind his ears.

“You’re a good boy, Ghost,” She chuckled as the dog leaned into her hand. Leaning her head on the back of the sofa, Dany touched Aly’s little cheek, and began to softly sing a sad song that lulled them both to sleep.

* * *

            Dany woke startled. She sneezed and sniffled, and looked at the clock. Jon was late. He was rarely late. Luckily, it was Saturday, so she was not going to be late for school. Aly was still asleep in Dany’s arms, and Ghost was staring at her in concern, as if he too was worried for Jon. The rain was still pouring outside. Very gently, Dany stood and took the sleeping Alysanne to her crib and returned to the kitchen to make a bottle for Aly and breakfast for herself. Just as she was about to put a kettle of hot water on the stove for tea, Ghost scrambled to the front door and the door opened. Jon walked inside, looking tired and worn, and his uniform had splotches of blood all over it.

“Jon!” Dany gasped. Jon’s sad grey eyes met hers.

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

“I’m not worried about you being late, are you alright?” She asked, approaching him.

“I’m fine,” He sighed, and looked down at the palms of his hands, “Is Aly alright?”

“She did not sleep well, but she is okay,” Dany smiled.

“I think I have glass in my hand,” Jon said absentmindedly.

“What happened?” Dany questioned; he looked a mess.

“I was on my way home, and witnessed a pretty bad car accident, I stopped to help until ambulances arrived,” Jon explained, the dark circles under his eyes seemed prominent today, “One of the passengers was hurt pretty bad, I’m not sure they are going to make it.”

Dany did not know what to say to that but took his hand and inspected his palm. He did not protest, only looked perplexed, “How did you get glass in your hand?”

“There was glass everywhere,” Jon said simply. Dany looked up at him.

“Do you have tweezers?” She asked.

“Yes,” Jon left the room and Dany washed her hands, contemplating her enigmatic employer. She was not always sure what to make of him. He was handsome… more handsome than she cared to admit. He was quiet and contemplative, and in Dany’s experience that meant a man was hiding something, but that was not the case with Jon. He was quiet but not secretive. Jon returned a moment later changed out of his bloodied uniform, with his dark curls loose. He had the tweezers and a first aid kit in his hand. Jon washed his hands in silence and then set down at the small kitchen table and began to pick at the glass lodged in his palm. Dany continued preparing her breakfast.

“Do you want an egg sandwich?” Dany asked.

“You don’t have to cook for me, Dany.”

“I know I don’t have to but I’m cooking one for myself anyway.”

Jon stopped what he was doing a looked at her, then nodded.

            They continued about their business in companionable silence, until Dany set Jon’s egg sandwich in front of him, while he was still picking at his palm.

“Do you need help?” Dany asked.

“I’ve got it,” Jon insisted, looking up at her for a moment.

“Do you?” Dany chuckled and sat down in the chair across from him and watched as he struggled. The glass was in his dominant hand, and so his less dominant hand was operating the tweezers.

“Aye, I do,” He grumbled. Dany only smiled and watched while she ate her sandwich. He continued to struggle with digging the glass out of his palm. Playfully rolling her eyes, Dany put her sandwich back on her plate, and reached for his hand.

“Let me help you,” She chuckled, “It’s stressing me out watching you try to do it yourself.”

Jon looked at her, then offered her his hand, “Fine.”

Dany snorted in amusement as she took the tweezers in one hand and held his hand in her other. His hands were big and calloused, years of hard work evident in their roughness. She began to work out the glass lodged in his palm. They were quiet. Dany glanced up at him, but quickly returned her attention to his hand.

“You ever thinking of becoming a nurse?” Jon asked, suddenly.

“No, why?” Dany replied, keeping her eyes on her work.

“You have a nice touch,” He said simply. Dany looked up at him and saw nothing remiss. It was an odd compliment but sincere with no ambiguity or ulterior motive. Dany smiled and returned her attention to his hand. She could feel his eyes on her.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a really intense stare?” Dany chuckled, trying to deflect from the sudden flush that had come unbidden to her cheeks.

“Aye, sorry.”

Dany giggled, “Its okay, my Uncle Aemon is the same way.”

“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment then,” Jon said, “Are you close with your family?”

“I’m close with my Uncle Aemon,” Dany confirmed. She did not want to talk about her family. “What about you?”

“Pretty close,” Jon said just as cryptically.

“Do you have siblings?” Dany asked.

“No, my mother never married, and never had any other children,” Jon explained simply, “My Stark cousins are the closest I have to siblings. What about you?”

“I have a brother.”

“Do you see him?”

“No,” Dany did not elaborate.

“You see your parents though?” Jon asked softly.

“No,” Dany responded firmly, and Jon flinched from her putting to much pressure on the tweezers, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jon said, “I think you’ve nearly got it.”

“Yes,” Dany agreed, “Are you close with your mother?” She asked just as she managed to dislodge the glass in his hand. She looked up at him to see a shadow pass over his face, “Sorry I should not pry.”

“No, no its alright,” Jon hurriedly assured her as she wiped blood from his hand and bandaged it, “My mom is an amazing person, beautiful and strong, but she had me when she was sixteen, and was not really prepared to be a mother…but yes, we’re close.”

As Dany was about to respond, Aly let out a little cry, obviously awake and ready to be fed. Dany and Jon both stood ready to get her.

“I’ll get her,” Dany said, “You need to eat your sandwich.”

“You don’t have to do that Dany, I’m sure you have things to get done,” Jon said.

“I don’t mind, Jon,” Dany assured him and grabbed the bottle she had prepared for the baby and went into Jon’s bedroom.

            Aly was kicking her little feet and making a grumpy face that was startlingly like Jon’s which only made Dany grin.

“Come on, little darling,” Dany picked Aly up and cradled her against her breast and offered her the bottle before settling on Jon’s bed to feed her. Ghost hopped up on the bed beside her and snuggled close. Dany could hear the rain outside the window and the sound of Jon moving around in the kitchen.

“Your daddy is tired, I hope you let him rest today,” Dany said softly to Alysanne. Aly only looked up at Dany as she sucked her bottle, and her little eyes drooped contentedly. The door creaked open and Jon peeked his head inside.

“How’s it going?” He asked softly.

“She was just hungry,” Dany smiled down at the baby in her arms, “And probably sleepy, she did not sleep very well last night, thunder kept waking her up.” Dany kept it to herself that she had been much the same.

Jon came into the room and glanced out the window, “It’s still coming down out there.” Jon looked back at Aly and Dany and leaned over Dany and touched Aly’s little cheek. Dany glanced up at him and they smiled softly at each other.

“Why don’t you join us?” Dany heard herself say. Jon hesitated only a moment before sitting down on the bed beside Dany and watched Aly. They could hear the rain beating against the window.

“I never thought I’d have a child alone,” Jon said thoughtfully, as he smiled gently at Alysanne.

“You’re not alone,” Dany said, “You have Sam, and Robb and Sansa…” _And me_ , she thought but did not say.

“I never wanted to be like my father,” Jon picked at a loose thread on the blanket. _Snow… bastard from the North_. Dany did not say anything. “He left my mother pregnant and alone.”

“You are not your father,” Dany assured him, “If anyone is like your father its Val,” She hastily added, indignation always at the ready whenever she thought of sweet Alysanne’s selfish mother.

“Val…” Jon sighed deeply, and touched Aly’s chubby little cheek, and smiled at his baby, “She does not look a thing like Val,” He said almost absentmindedly.

Dany looked at Jon, “What happened…between you and Val…if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Val saved my life,” Jon said with another sigh, “

“Saved your life?” Dany questioned. Jon pulled up his shirt enough for her to see the scar on his sternum.

“I told you before… GSW to the chest north of the wall,” He explained, “Val was the paramedic attached to our unit, I’d be dead if not for her, and she was one of my very best friends.”

Dany nodded not wanting to interrupt.

“Didn’t mean we had any business dating each other, something Ygritte knew but we could not see,” Jon explained, “I was enamored with her wildness, and her mystery and the way she did not let bastardy define her… the three of us, Val, Ygritte, and I got out of the army around the same time and all came to King’s Landing together. Val never really readjusted to civilian life.”

“And you and Ygritte did?” Dany asked, not meaning to sound harsh, but the more she heard of Val the less she liked her.

“We did the best we could,” Jon explained, “But Val… well, she was Val.”

Dany had no idea what that meant but she did not press. To some degree she understood, though, she had run away with Drogo after all, which had turned out to be one of the worst decisions of her life.

“I guess we all have an ex or two that we regret,” Dany said, echoing the sentiment he had said to her a couple of weeks prior. Aly spit out her bottle and began to squirm in Dany’s arms. Dany shifted her onto her shoulder to burp her. Jon smiled.

“You are good with her,” He said. He had told her that before. Dany smiled sadly and felt her stomach twist into knots.

“I spent a lot of time reading about babies… a very long time ago, or at least it seemed a long time ago,” Dany said, hoping her emotions were not bleeding through her words, and hoping he did not ask any follow up questions.

“Why?”

Dany looked at Alysanne and then at Jon. _Did she want to tell him the truth that she had never been able to tell Daario?_

“I’m sorry,” Jon was quick to say, “You don’t have to tell me.”

“No, no… it’s okay, um...” Dany swallowed hard, and glanced at Jon once more before looking away, “I… I had a baby…”

Jon’s eyes got big with surprise and then with profound sadness, as the implications of her words began to settle over him.

“When I was married, not long after my husband died, I went into premature labor…” Dany started to explain brokenly, “My baby.... he, um, did not make it.”

Dany looked down to see Jon’s hand take her own, “I’m sorry, Dany,” He whispered, his heart in his eyes, “I’m so sorry.”

Dany felt tears starting to sting her eyes, and so all she could do was nod and tried to hide the emotions inside her.

“Anyway, I’m fine now,” She tried to deflect, “After living with Uncle Aemon for a year after it happened, and extensive therapy, I’m finally in a good place.”

Jon looked like he did not quite believe her, and she did not blame him, but they did not have time to explore the matter further. A strong knock sounded on the door.

“Come in,” Jon said, and the door swung open Robb and Talisa stood there beaming.

“Interrupting something?” Robb asked with a mischievous grin. Jon chuckled and rolled his eyes, before meeting Dany’s gaze.

“Just talking,” Jon said, “What do you need Stark?”

“Mom and Dad, and the kids, and I think your mom as well, are coming down to King’s Landing next week,” Robb announced.

“Are they? This is the first I’ve heard of it,” Jon replied, and Dany looked at the happy smile on Talisa’s face.

“It’s a celebration,” Robb said, “We’re getting married!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Starks come for a visit
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I have chapters halfway finished on both my other stories as well, I will get them out ASAP


	16. My Baby (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been so long for this story, I'm not sure this chapter turned out right. I know we have had a lot of Dany POV right in a row, but I felt this chapter was important before we moved forward. I hope everyone enjoys!

“I think it’s just a diaper rash,” Jon said logically as he gently examined Alysanne after Dany had pounced on him as soon as he had walked in the door returning from work.

“And is that your expert medical opinion?” Dany snapped irritably with her hands on her hips. She had been rather alarmed when she changed Aly’s diaper that morning to find the baby’s delicate skin red and irritated when it had not been the previous night.

Jon smiled at Dany, “I’ll call the pediatrician and see if she has any recommendations for clearing it up.”

Dany started to rediaper Aly as Jon left the room to make his phone call, and likely to change out of his uniform which he was still in.

“Just a diaper rash,” Dany grumbled to Aly, “Our little darling is uncomfortable and all he says is its _just_ a diaper rash.”

Aly cooed at Dany and smiled. Dany tickled her little tummy making Aly kick her feet. Picking up the baby, Dany walked around the room bouncing her and making her giggle. They had fallen into a comfortable rhythm, her, Jon and Alysanne… a rhythm that Dany quite enjoyed. Over the last week since Dany had told Jon the truth about her own lost baby, she had felt rather vulnerable around him, but they had not had much chance to really talk and he had not mentioned it again and so neither did she. 

“Doc suggested an ointment that I can pick up at the store,” Jon said as he re-entered the room in fresh clothes.

“That’s it?” Dany asked incredulously, not liking the idea of leaving Aly not feeling well.

“She also suggested letting her be without her diaper for a while each day so her bottom can air out a little,” Jon said.

Dany had to chuckled at that, “Well, I’ll leave that bit in your capable hands,” Dany handed him the baby so that she could head to work, “Will you text me if you end up taking her to the doctor?”

“Sure,” Jon said with a kind smile, “Have a good day at work.”

“Thanks, get some rest,” Dany said before planting a kiss to Aly’s cheek, “Have fun airing out your little bottom,” Dany said with a chuckle as Aly reached for her. Dany loathed to leave her and go to work. She thought she might be happy playing with little Aly all day long.

“See you tomorrow,” Jon said as he walked toward the door with her, “My family is coming into town this weekend, so don’t be surprised if there are random Starks running about, though I think you’ll be gone before they get here, Robb is picking them up from the airport, but it will be late so they will likely go straight to the hotel and sleep in on Saturday before coming over.”

“Alright then, well I will see you tomorrow, let me know if you or Aly need anything,” Dany said, giving Aly one last peck on the cheek, before disappearing out the door.

* * *

            When Dany arrived at school, Tyrion was already sipping coffee in the teacher’s lounge. It was not often that Dany got to school so early… perhaps Jon’s structured life was rubbing off on her?

“Well, well, I did not expect to see you so early.”

“Well, I came straight from my other job.”

“Moonlighting as a vigilante?” Tyrion said with a straight face.

Dany poured herself some coffee, “Something like that.”

“I myself have always wandered why the police find vigilante behavior so distasteful, seems like they are helping them out,” Tyrion said nonchalantly as he picked up the newspaper.

Dany chuckled and sat down in the chair opposite him, “I babysit Ms. Stark’s cousin’s baby a few nights a week.”

“Babies,” Tyrion shook his head, “At least they can’t talk back…”

“You ever had any kids?” Dany asked, with a smile knowing how much Tyrion disliked being asked personal questions.

“I considered children once,” Tyrion said still looking at the paper, “But then I got my teacher’s license and realized that those adorable, pudgy cheek mewling infants become teenagers, and decided that procreation was not for me.”

“Aly will be a saint of a teenager,” Dany said confidently, unable to imagine Aly as anything other than the adorable baby she had snuggled this morning.

“Many parents have said the same about the majority of our students, just so you know,” Tyrion said.

Dany chuckled and took another sip of her coffee as she glanced at the back of Tyrion’s paper.

“Some people are gifted to be parents, and some people simply are not,” Tyrion finished, and though he could never know why, his words stung Dany. She supposed she was not one who was fated to be a parent, but that was alright… she had made peace with that many years ago… besides she had Aly.

“How goes your escape plan?” Tyrion asked suddenly.

“Excuse me?” Dany laughed.

“Getting your Master’s degree so that you can get out of this black hole of a school,” Tyrion explained.

“You do realize, I’ll probably still teach her for a bit, maybe indefinitely.”

“Pity,” Tyrion said casually snapping his paper back up, “I had such high hopes for you.”

Dany could only laugh and shake her head.

* * *

            “You have been neurotically checking your phone this entire drive, what are you waiting on?” Missandei asked as they drove toward dinner.

“I’ve only checked it twice,” Dany defended herself.

“Twice?” Missandei shook her head.

“Yes, twice.”

“What has gotten into you? You have a new crush or something?” Missandei chuckled.

“No, because I’m not twelve years old, I don’t get crushes,” Dany retorted with a grin, “If you must know, I thought Jon might shoot me a text with an update on Aly’s rash.”

Missandei gave her a look, “Her rash?”

“Jon says its _just_ a diaper rash, and I shouldn’t worry, that it will clear up if we take care of it properly, but I think he needs to take her to the doctor,” Dany said emphatically.

“Well, she is _his_ child,” Missandei reminded her gently.

“I am aware that Aly is his child,” Dany grumbled.

“Are you?” Missandei countered.

“What are you getting at?” Dany had to ask, as Missandei stopped the car in front of the restaurant.

“Only that you seem awfully attached to this baby whom you will likely not even be babysitting for once Jon gets a job on the day shift,” Missandei said.

Dany felt a little nettled, “I’m perfectly fine with that Missandei, I am not prone to becoming overly attached to people and things.”

“Right,” Missandei gave her another look.

“It’s true.”

“I think you have a bigger heart than you give yourself credit for, and I don’t blame you for getting attached to the little baby,” Missandei said giving her a knowing look. Dany averted her gaze and looked out the window. Missandei was the only other soul… aside from Aemon, and now Jon, who knew about her lost baby. Some days she regretted telling anyone her secret. The fact of the matter was, she was fine, she had moved past those terrible years. She had started fresh, and sometimes Missandei and Aemon still saw her as the fragile young girl she had been all those years ago.

“Everything is fine, Missandei, trust me,” Dany assured her friend. Missandei did not argue, but Dany knew that her friend had a few things left unsaid.

* * *

           The next night, Dany was quietly singing to Aly. It was bedtime according to Jon’s little schedule that he had finally seemed able to get Aly accustomed too. Dany wondered if Val had had her on any sort of schedule before leaving her to Jon. Looking down, Dany watched as Aly’s eyes drooped closed as she patted her back. Ghost was snuggled up beside Dany on the bed, and she felt happily ensconced in their strange little world. The apartment was quiet, neither Sam nor Robb were home, which was not entirely uncommon. Robb was picking up his family from the airport Jon had said, because Robb and Talisa’s engagement party was the next day. From what Dany understood, Jon’s whole family was coming, including his mother. Dany wondered what it was like to have a family actively involved in one’s life… people who actually cared.

“At least you will always have your daddy,” Dany told Alysanne softly, “And me.” She figured since Missandei was not there to accuse her of becoming too attached to the infant there was no harm in telling Aly that. Ghost perked his ears up and looked at her, “Don’t you start accusing me of becoming to emotionally involved too,” Dany told the big white dog. Ghost only nudged her arm, “You greedy boy, do you want some attention too?” With the arm that was not holding Aly close, Dany scratched Ghost behind the ears until he laid his head back down.

            Looking back down at Aly, Dany knew she should put her in her crib, as she had read somewhere that it was not good to get a baby into the habit of having to be rocked to sleep, but when Aly’s little eyes got droopy like they were now, and she looked up so trustingly at Dany, she could not bring herself to put her in the crib until she was asleep. Dany could not understand how Val had ever let this precious little one go. Quite suddenly, Dany heard the front door open and a shuffle of footsteps followed by a cacophony of voices she did not recognize. She was startled at first until she heard the distinct voice of Robb. Had Robb brought all the Starks here? Jon had said they would not be around until tomorrow morning! Dany’s stomach turned in anxiety, she had not anticipated meeting Robb and Jon’s family tonight… if she met them at all. Her hair was a wreck, her clothes were wrinkled, and she smelled of baby spit up, but there was no where to run and hide. _Gods, how many people were out there?_ She wondered as she heard them all talking over each other. A knock sounded on the door.

“Come in,” Dany said almost timidly, but squared her shoulder’s trying to look confident.

“Hey Dany!” Robb greeted boisterously and completely unaware that Aly was nearly asleep, “Everyone wants to meet Aly, can we bring her out here?”

Dany hesitated… _Jon’s schedule said it was bedtime_ , “Um, well… she is almost asleep.”

“Only for a bit,” Robb flashed her a grin.

“I suppose so,” Dany said and stood with Aly still cradled in her arms.

Quietly, Dany followed Robb. She looked back at Ghost for a moment, who looked rather disgruntled that she had risen from their comfortable repose. The living room was brimming with the travel weary faces of seven individuals. She spotted Talisa in the throng looking rather comfortable for someone had just met her future in-laws. Dany nearly made a run for it when everyone erupted into ooohs and ahhhs when they caught sight of Aly and began to crowd around her. A teenager, about thirteen, who looked somewhat like Robb was the first to set upon her.

“can I hold her?” he asked beaming.

“I’m Jon’s favorite, I should get to hold her first!” said a girl, about eighteen if Dany could guess, who resembled Jon, particularly around the eyes.

“You are not Jon’s favorite!” said the boy, making his sister laugh mockingly.

“Both of you, please take a step back,” came a commanding voice, and Dany saw the voice originated from an older woman, who somewhat resembled Sansa. This must be Catelyn Stark, she surmised… Sansa’s mother. There was no denying the Stark clans’ kinship with each other.

“I think Grandma, should be the first to hold her,” Catelyn declared in a voice that brooked no argument, and the other older woman in the room made her way forward. Even if  she had not known, Dany would have been able to tell immediately that this woman was Jon’s mother, for Alysanne resembled her too. Without giving Dany a second look, Lyanna Stark took Aly from her arms. Once baby was passed to grandma and the other Starks crowded around, Dany felt so lost she did not even know what to do with her hands. Letting herself drift to the side, she wished she could disappear, as she had the unsettling feeling that she did not belong in the room.

“You must be the young lady who has been keeping Jon afloat,” said a man with Stark grey eyes, very much like Jon’s, “Ned Stark,” He introduced himself. Dany smiled and shook his hand.

“Dany Targaryen,” She said, “And he and I keep each other afloat, this job was a godsend, and Aly is precious.”

Aly started to cry, and Dany’s head jerked so hard in the direction of the baby that she nearly got whiplash. Her heart was beating just a little bit faster. She had to resist the urge to snatch the baby back. Catelyn and Lyanna were both experienced mothers, they had everything under control. Dany for the first time in a long time, felt like she had nothing under control. Ned gave her a kind smile.

“Dany!” Talisa exclaimed, “You have to come to the party tomorrow!”

Dany felt unsure, “Um…”

“You really must,” Talisa insisted.

Dany felt uncharacteristically shy as the room turned eyes on her, they were all smiling kindly at her, but she felt alien here.

“Yes, Dany you must!” Robb insisted as well, “It’ll be fun, Sam and Gilly will be there, and Sansa, and there will be food, and maybe dancing.”

Dany could not think of a good excuse fast enough and so she found herself agreeing.

Aly continued to cry, which only caused Dany’s anxiety to mount. She went over to Lyanna.

“She probably needs a diaper change,” Dany explained, though she felt foolish for doing so, “I can change her…”

“No worries, honey, I can change her,” Lyanna said, “Just point me in the direction of the diapers.”

Dany nodded and led Lyanna to Jon’s room, and showed her where the diapers and wipes were. Lyanna removed Aly’s soiled diaper.

“She has a bit of a rash that we’ve been putting ointment on,” Dany explained, handing Lyanna the ointment.

Lyanna took it from her hands, “We will get this all taken care of, won’t we little one?” Lyanna said and tickled Aly’s tummy. Dany gnawed on her lower lip. Just then Dany’s phone buzzed, and she picked it up to see Jon’s name.

 _“I don’t know if she’s there yet, but my Mom wants to keep Aly for the night… so you can have the night off_ ,” Jon’s text read and for some reason it stung.

 _“She’s here_ ,” Dany swiftly texted back, “ _I will show her where everything is, then I’ll leave_.”

 _“Thanks,”_ was Jon’s quick reply.

“That was Jon,” Dany said, “He said you were wanting to keep Aly for the night?”

Lyanna smiled at her, “Oh yes, I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Dany said with her best practiced smile, “I’ll go home and get some rest, and I guess I’ll see you both at the party tomorrow,” Dany began to swiftly gather her things, “If you need anything I can give you my phone number…”

“Don’t fret, honey, we have things managed,” said Lyanna.

“Um, alright, all of her things are in the top two drawers there,” Dany pointed to Jon’s dresser, “And she has clean bottles on the drying rack in the kitchen…” _and it’s past her bedtime_ , she wanted to add, but knew it was not her place. Aly was not her baby after all. “And in the morning we usually air out her bottom to help her rash…” Dany knew she was rambling now, and Lyanna gave her an indulgent smile, “When you feed her be careful because she is prone to spitting up… Jon’s has switched her formula a couple of times trying to find the one that works best for her tummy.”

Lyanna snuggled Aly close in a way that made Dany’s heart ache, “Well, breast is best, poor baby,” Lyanna kissed Aly’s head, and Dany got the feeling that there was no love lost between Lyanna and Val.

“Well don’t let Jon hear you say that, or he is liable to send out a search for a wet nurse,” Dany chuckled, but could tell Lyanna was not really paying attention to her joke, not that she figured her joke was even all that funny.

            Aly started to cry again as Dany started toward the door, and Dany had to bite back the fear that Aly thought Dany was abandoning her to strangers, just like her mother had. _Did babies think that way?_ She did not know, but she did know that she needed to leave quickly. Hastily excusing herself from Lyanna and the rest of the Starks, and once again promising Robb and Talisa that she would indeed come to their engagement party, she finally escaped and shut the door. She hoped someone remembered to take Ghost outside one more time before bed. Dany walked slowly down the stairs, feeling oddly defeated and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Introducing the Starks, and Robb and Talisa's Engagement Party (Jon)


	17. A Party (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next little update. I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and your encouraging comments, you keep me motivated!

Jon sighed deeply as he opened the door to his apartment. The night had been long, and he was now going to rest for a few hours before having to go to Robb and Talisa’s whirlwind engagement party. He was not overly fond of parties, but he was happy to see his mother and his Stark cousins. He hoped his mom and Aly got along well last night. Alysanne had grown quite accustom to Dany, and Jon was not sure how she would react to being left with someone who was a stranger to her… which of course had happened to her before. He was not entirely sure how things of that nature affected infants so small. He knew Aly would have no memory of Val, but would she have been subconsciously traumatized by being abandon by her birth mother? Jon did not know and figured it to be another question to add to his never-ending barrage of questions for Dr. Tyrell.

            As soon as he shut the door, he was greeted by Ghost.

“Did mom kick you out of the room old boy?” Jon chuckled, kneeling to scratch the enormous dog behind the ears. Ghost bumped his head against Jon’s chest, making Jon laugh.

“That you Jon?” came his mother’s familiar voice from his bedroom.

“Aye, it’s me,” Jon said with a sigh and went to hug his mother, giving her a peck on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around him.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Mom,” Jon said. He and his mother had always been close and Jon knew she loved him immensely, but being a teenage mother had never been easy on Lyanna Stark, and for all her love there had also been struggles. There were years in his youth when he had felt as though he were raising her rather than the other way around. In her youth, before the advent of Jon in her life, she had been something of a free spirit… not unlike Val, he supposed. Jon was just born older, Lyanna would say, like his uncle Ned. She did her best, Jon knew, and he loved her for that.

“Did my little girl sleep for you?” Jon asked and was startled to see tears form in Lyanna’s eyes.

“Your little girl,” She sighed and beamed happily at Jon through her tears, “I can’t believe you are a father.”

“Aye,” Jon said gruffly as he entered the bedroom to find Aly on the bed chewing her fist and kicking her legs. Jon lifted her and snuggled her close. He missed her whenever he went to work, she made him always eager to come home, “Hello, little love, did you spend the night with grandma?”

Aly smiled at him and faceplanted against his chest, making him chuckle as he patted her back.

“I always knew you’d be a good father,” Lyanna said, as she stroked his arm. Jon had always doubted he would make a good father. How could he, when his own father had been such an illusive presence in his life? _You’re not your father_ , Lyanna would tell him, _you’re like your Uncle Ned_. Jon had spent many years as a young man trying to emulate his Uncle Ned. As he grew into his own man, he realized he was like Ned in many ways, and in many ways, he was not, and he had grown to be at peace with that. Laying Aly back on the bed, Jon removed her diaper and gently examined her rash. Her precious skin was still red and irritated.

“I had hoped this would clear up sooner,” Jon huffed.

Lyanna gave him a suggestion or two but Jon could not refrain from sending a quick message to the pediatrician. He was sure that Dr. Tyrell thought him to be an anxious and over worried father. Jon finished taking care of Aly’s rash, and picked her up once more and kissed the top of her head.

“Breakfast?” Jon asked his mother.

“Yes, yes, let me, please,” Lyanna scurried ahead of him to the kitchen.

“Mom you don’t have to cook for me… let me…” Jon started but was interrupted.

“Nonsense, I never get to cook for anyone anymore,” Lyanna said, and made him sit down at the kitchen table, “You feed Alysanne and I will make breakfast.”

Quietly, Jon prepared Aly’s bottle while Lyanna began to fry up some eggs and toast some bread. Aly seemed contented for which he was glad.

“You sure are quiet,” Lyanna said casually.

“I’ve been up all night saving people,” Jon teased sleepily.

Sighing in exasperation, Lyanna turned to him with a sympathetic look on her face, “Do you really have nothing to say at all?”

“What are you fishing for, Mom?” Jon asked, trying not to sound irritated but he did not have the capacity for word games.

“Don’t you have any feelings about your situation?”

“You want me to talk about my feelings?” Jon chuckled ruefully.

“Well, you have never been particularly good at communicating your feelings.”

“Have I not?”

“Don’t be evasive,” Lyanna scolded as if he were a ten-year-old boy again.

“What do you want me to say?” Jon looked down at Aly as she suckled her bottle, “That Val was the mistake you always thought her too be?” He looked at Aly again, _how could Val have been a mistake when they made something so precious together?_

“I did not say she was a mistake,” Lyanna countered.

Jon shook his head, “I believe your exact words were _dating that girl is a mistake_.”

“Did I say that?”

“Yes, I’m afraid you did.”

“Well, in my defense, you never had particularly good taste in women,” Lyanna huffed and turned back to her frying pan.

Jon laughed aloud at that, “Your dislike of Val may have been warranted but just because Ygritte and I were not meant to be does not mean that she was a bad person.”

“She broke your heart,” Lyanna snapped.

“And it mended just fine,” Jon assured, “Ygritte and I are friends now like we were always meant to be, as a matter of fact you will get to see her at Robb’s party this evening.”

Jon could almost hear Lyanna rolling her eyes, “My point in bring all of this up is, I just want to know how you are doing with everything.”

Jon looked down at Aly again, who was looking up at him so trustingly as he gave her the bottle, “We’re doing just fine.”

“It’s not an easy thing, raising a child on your own,” Lyanna stated.

“I’m aware,” Jon said sharply, not wanting to fight with his mother on their first morning together.

“I’m just concerned about you.”

“There is nothing to be concerned about,” Jon nearly growled. Lyanna sat an egg sandwich down in front of him and plopped ungracefully down into the chair across from him.

“I’ll always be concerned about you, I’m your mother,” She said, and Jon wished all mothers felt that way about their children. He held Aly a little closer.

            Their moment was interrupted by the front door being slammed open. Even Ghost leapt, startled, to his feet. Through the door, laughing and talking over one another came the Starks.

“Jon!” cried Rickon.

“Jon!” said Arya, giving her youngest brother a playful little push out of the way to get to Jon first. They each gave Jon a hug, followed by the quieter Bran, Catelyn, Ned and Benjen.

“This child looks just like you Jon Snow,” Arya chuckled as she looked down at Aly, gently touching her chubby little cheek.

“She does,” Jon agreed with a smile.

“There’s no denying her,” Robb announced with a laugh, entering the room in time to hear Arya’s comment.

“Never,” Jon said softly, and looked down into Aly’s sleepy little face.

“I invited Dany to the party tonight, hope you don’t mind,” Robb said, changing the subject.

“I don’t mind,” Jon said, “Why would I mind?”

“No reason,” Robb chuckled, “The two of you seem rather cosy together.”

“Dany the babysitter?” Lyanna asked, with a mischievous grin, “She is a pretty little thing.”

“Would the two of you leave Dany alone,” Jon sighed, “She’s my friend and she also happens to be Sansa’s friend.”

“We’re all about to go pick up Sansa and head to breakfast, and wanted to invite you all,” Ned said, deflecting the unwanted attention from Jon.

“Well, Mom’s just made me a sandwich, and I really need to sleep some before the party, or I will be of no use to anyone,” Jon said.

“Aly and I will go, is it alright if I take Aly, Jon?” Lyanna asked, beaming and reaching for her grandchild, “That way you can rest uninterrupted.”

Jon almost protested. Aly was rather accustomed to their sleep schedule, and besides he wanted to spend time with his baby. He lived in perpetual fear that he would miss her first step, or her first word… he had missed so much already.

“Um, yeah, that’s fine,” he said instead.

            Within ten minutes everyone was gone, Jon showered and called Ghost to bed with him. He suddenly felt very lonely. He had grown accustom to Dany being there to greet him when he got off a long shift at work, and he was used to having Aly to focus his attention on. Turning over in the bed, he should have just gone to breakfast with everyone, rest be damned. He closed his eyes. Then his phone buzzed.

 _“How’s Aly’s rash?”_ it was from Dany.

He smiled, _“Still a rash.”_

 _“Poor baby,”_ came the next text.

 _“You make it home alright lastnight?”_ Jon asked, _“I’m sorry for not checking in sooner.”_

_“I was fine, thank you.”_

He had the feeling that she was not used to people checking to make sure that she was alright. She often seemed taken aback by even the smallest measure of kindness. It made him sad. The two of them had not had much chance to speak since she had told him about losing her baby, both of them passing each other on morning and nights on their respective ways to work and somehow sharing a baby… his baby. He did not know how bring it up again, or even if he should. Perhaps, she had just needed to get it off her chest? Theirs was an odd arrangement. They were veritable strangers to each other, and yet they had become so familiar and domestic that somehow, they were not strangers at all.

 _“Sweet dreams,”_ came one last text from Dany.

Jon smiled and rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

            There were more people than Jon expected at the party, but he supposed Jon and Talisa did have a large circle of friends than he did. The party was being held on the rooftop veranda of one of Robb and Talisa’s favorite pubs. Jon made sure Aly was warm, where he carried her in her little sling against his chest. She was asleep much to his surprise, likely from spending the day with so many new faces. Deciding that he would not stay long as he wanted to get Aly tucked in as close to her bedtime as possible, Jon meandered through the small crowd of family and friends.

“Robb was always one for parties,” said Arya as she attached herself to Jon’s side.

“Aye,” he chuckled.

“He likes the spotlight is what it is.”

“Well, he is the one getting married.”

“I don’t like her,” Arya huffed, and glared across the room at Robb and Talisa.

Jon smiled, “You don’t even know her.”

“She has shift eyes.”

Jon could only laugh and shake his head.

“I don’t like her either,” said Sansa who had seemed to appear out of nowhere to stand beside them.

“The two of you are two peas in a pod,” Jon laughed.

“We are not!” They said in unison.

“How long has he known her,.. like five days?” asked Arya, spitefully.

“I think its been more like a month,” Jon said though he imagined that did not improve Robb’s case by much. Aly began to stir.

“Can I hold her Jon?” Sansa asked.

“Sure, yeah, just keep the blanket wrapped around her,” Jon said and Sansa gave him a scolding looking.

“I know to keep the blanket around her thank you very much,” Sansa said with a playful snarl.

“I just don’t want her to get cold,” Jon explained, and Sansa sighed and bounced Aly while Arya tickled her little tummy.

“Oh, look there is Dany!” Sansa suddenly exclaimed, “I’m so happy she came, Robb told me he invited her but she is always so busy with that thesis… or your baby, I hardly get to see her.”

“Sorry,” Jon chuckled sheepishly, and glanced up at Dany walked onto the veranda. Her long platinum hair draped down her back and she wore a striking blue dress in the Dornish style. He was rather taken aback. Her eyes caught his and she smiled. He felt a little winded but was not sure why. Walking over to them, she smiled at Aly first, who immediately reached her little arms out for her.

“Hello, little darling,” Dany took her from Sansa and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“You look pretty today,” Jon said and then grimaced, “Um, not that you don’t other days, you looked pretty in your pajamas the other day.”

Dany gave him a puzzled look but had the good grace to laugh, “Thanks.”

“Smooth, Jon, real smooth,” Arya chuckled before leaving them. Jon rubbed the back of his neck, words had never been his gifting. Sansa looked between the two of them and smiled.

“I think Mom is waving me over, I’ll be back,” Sansa said and disappeared as quickly as she had arrived, leaving Jon, Dany and Aly alone.

            Jon glanced at Dany as she talked gibberish to Aly, making the baby laugh. He could not help but smile at the sight and was about to open his mouth to ask her about her day when he was interrupted. Jon groaned inwardly…

“Who is this lovely lady, Jon?” Theon, Robb’s best friend, took Dany’s hand and kissed the back of it. Jon rolled his eyes, but Dany had a bemused grin on her face, as she looked up at Jon.

“This is… She’s my… uh, Dany,” He stammered then cursed at himself.

“His babysitter,” Dany supplied with laughing eyes, as she extracted her hostage hand from Theon’s grasp.

“And friend,” Jon hastened to add.

Dany looked up at him and smiled, “Yes, and friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Party Continues (Dany POV)


	18. Never Wanted To Leave (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little nervous about how this chapter turned out, as it is a little more serious than I thought it would be but it has some important character points for Dany. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Your encouraging comments keep me motivated!

Theon and Jon stood like sentries on either side of Dany as Dany snuggled Aly, having very little interest in anything else. Theon continued to try and gain Dany’s attention, but she could only grin at his theatrics. She felt apprehensive, however, when he finally asked her to dance. Not many were dancing, and she had not danced in quite some time. She tried to laugh it off.

“I’m afraid your feet would not like dancing with me,” She chuckled and snuggled Aly a bit closer.

“Nonsense, I’m sure you just need the right partner,” Theon insisted with an arrogant smile.

“I’m sure,” Dany grimaced, trying to be polite. Theon grinned again, and Jon looked downright annoyed.

“One dance before the night is over?” Theon asked. Dany glanced at Jon and caught the tail end of an eye roll.

“One dance,” Dany promised the persistent young man. Handing Aly back to Jon, who looked particularly grumpy, Dany took Theon’s hand and allowed him to lead her into the small group of dancers.

She stepped on his foot in the first few minutes.

“Told you your feet would not like dancing with me,” She chuckled as she put her hand on his shoulder.

“They will mend,” Theon said with a roguish smile, which almost made Dany laugh, except for the fact that she did not think he would appreciate being laughed at, “So, Dany, do you do anything besides babysit?”

Dany abhorred small talk, “I teach and I’m in school for my master’s degree.”

“Oh, and what will your masters be in?”

“History.”

“Never had much use for history,” Theon sighed, “Never been any good with names and dates.”

Dany had to hold back another eye roll and had to bite her tongue. History had very little to do with names and dates, but she doubted this Theon character had the mental capacity to grasp such an abstract idea. His brain was far to occupied with other… ideas. She stepped on his foot again, and he chuckled.

“Relax,” He said.

Dany sighed, thinking the song was much too long, “And what is that you do, Theon?”

“I’m an entrepreneur,” Theon stated proudly.

“Oh, you run your own business then?”

“I have several projects in the works,” Theon said nondescriptly, and Dany inwardly rolled her eyes. Unemployed was the more apt term he was searching for, she imagined, but perhaps she judged too harshly. Missandei often told her that she let her past with men too greatly influence her judgements. A warm hand, which did not belong to Theon, was placed on her shoulder, as the song began to end. Dany glanced over her shoulder to see Jon.

“My mother took my baby,” He said, a small, curious smile tugging at the corners of his serious mouth, “So I thought maybe you’d be able to teach me how to dance, that is of course, if you have finished teaching Theon.”

Theon huffed in annoyance.

Dany found herself smiling, “Theon’s footwork is coming along quite nicely.”

“Then you must be a miracle worker,” Jon grinned.

“Something like that…” Dany chuckled, giving Theon an apologetic smile, which was not returned.

“Perhaps I can call you?” Theon asked, obviously trying to ignore Jon.

Dany hesitated, she did not give strange men her number… ever, “Thank you but I don’t think that will be necessary,” The words came out more harshly than she meant them, and she grimaced at the crestfallen look on Theon’s face, even Jon looked a little surprised. Dany cursed inwardly at herself, it was not her intention to say mean things, she could have put Theon off more gently, he was Robb’s friend after all. She did not think that he meant any harm, but he wanted something that she did not think herself capable of giving. When Jon’s hand came to rest securely on her waist, Theon sulked off in the direction of Sansa. Dany watched him go, and Jon followed her line of sight.

“Should I warn Sansa?” Dany asked him, concerned that her friend was about to be waylaid. Jon chuckled.

“Sansa’s known Theon most of her life, they are friends sort of,” Jon smiled kindly at her, “She knows how to handle him.”

“Is he always so…so…” Dany searched for a word that was not rude, “So forward?”

“Yes, that’s Theon,” Jon sighed, “Never cared much for the bloke myself, but he’s Robb’s friend, and he doesn’t have bad intentions, he can just be rather pushy sometimes.”

Dany nodded.

“He thinks himself more charming than he actually is,” Jon chuckled, as Dany rested her hands on Jon’s shoulders.

“I do have to warn you,” Dany looked up at him, “I’m a rubbish dancer.”

“So am I,” Jon confessed, “I think if we just sort of sway, we will be fine.”

Both of Jon’s hands were on her waist now, and they felt warm and strong. She glanced up at him, and he looked down at her. Then they both stepped on each other’s feet, one after the other. They laughed softly together. Dany found herself curiously blushing.

“Sorry,” She gripped his shoulder.

“I think we are doing quite well, all things considered,” Jon smiled. He had such kind smile, that Dany was often taken aback by it. Daario had been kind to her once, she remembered, but he had always wanted something from her. Most men she had ever known had wanted something or other from her. Dany looked up into Jon’s dark grey eyes once more. _Did he want something from her?_ Dany shook off the rogue thought, Jon was her friend, and her employer. He was a good man, according to Aemon, and Aemon she could trust. Dany relaxed her grip.

“You look concerned,” Jon said, taking her off guard.

“Not concerned,” She smiled and tried to laugh.

“You have that same worry line in your forehead that you like to tease me about,” Jon chuckled.

Dany looked away from him, “I’m worried about stepping on your feet,” was her evasive reply.

Jon looked like he did not believe her, but he did not press.

Suddenly, Dany felt overly warm and entirely too close to him, and just when she was about ready to call the dance over, the air was split by the sound of a baby crying. Both she and Jon whipped around to see Lyanna trying to settle Aly across the room. They both rushed to her side. Aly was red faced and crying and when Dany came closer, the baby reached for her.

“Come here, little darling,” Dany reached out for her, and Lyanna looked somewhat taken aback but did not protest as Dany took Aly from her arms. Aly settled her face against Dany’s neck and cried, sad little sobs. Dany looked at Jon whose hand came to rest on Aly’s back, “I think we have a very sleepy baby on our hands.”

Jon’s sure and gentle hands felt Aly’s forehead and then her diaper, then nodded his agreement, “It’s passed her bedtime.”

Dany looked at the time, “Long past.”

“Come here, little love,” Jon reached for Aly and Aly willingly came to him, her crying beginning to quiet, “Dad’s going to take you home.”

Dany’s heart did a strange little flutter at his words.

Leaning over, Jon kissed his mother’s cheek, “Explain to Robb, will you? He’ll understand.”

“Over course,” said Lyanna, “I’ll you see you in the morning.”

“Jon, would you like me to take her, so that you can stay longer?” Dany offered, as Aly clasped her finger and would not let go, as she lay her head against her daddy’s shoulder.

“No, no,” Jon assured, “I told Robb, I’d likely not be able to stay long. You should stay and enjoy yourself.”

In all honesty, Dany did not much enjoy parties full of strangers, “I was going to leave early as well.”

Jon looked at her, “We, um, could walk down together.”

Dany looked at where Aly still gripped her finger, “It seems we have no choice.”

They chuckled. Jon said goodbye to his mother, and Dany followed him out, and she noted that several members of Jon’s family were watching them curiously as they went.

* * *

            Jon’s apartment was only a few blocks away, and so Dany decided to ride home with him and go and see Uncle Aemon. She had taken a cab to the party and so she had no car to worry about driving anywhere.

“I’m happy to take you home if you want to go home, Dany,” Jon said, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

Dany looked down at Aly in the car seat beside her. The baby was still clutching her finger, “No, you need to get this little one home and in bed. I’ll visit with Aemon, and then catch a cab, or crash on his guest bed.”

Jon nodded.

Dany wiped a few tears from Aly’s chubby little cheek with her free hand and watched as the baby’s eyes began to droop closed, “She’s so sleepy.”

“She has not had a proper nap all day,” Jon said almost irritably.

Dany smiled, “She been with your family?”

“Yes, most of the day, and I could not say no to mom,” Jon confessed, “Its likely she is not going to get to see her much, since she lives so far away.”

Dany nodded in semi-understanding. She wondered if her mother would have been around if her baby had lived. _Would her mother have cared?_ Dany did not imagine that anyone in her family would have cared, save Aemon. None of them had cared when her baby had died. Aly’s sleepy little eyes continued to study Dany, fighting sleep.

“High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts…” Dany began to sing softly, “The ones she had lost and the ones she had found and the ones who had loved her the most…” She saw Jon glance at her in the rearview mirror. The words to the song seemed to escape her, but it did not matter as they pulled closer to Jon’s building and the car was quiet. She supposed it was too sad a song for a baby anyway, but it had the sound of a lullaby and there had been days, when the words to the song had brought her a strange comfort.

            Jon put the car in park, and they quietly collected Aly and her diaper bag, and Dany followed him up to the apartment. Ghost was waiting for them at the door, and he was happy to see Dany. She leaned over and kissed his fluffy head and followed Jon to his bedroom. Watching from the doorway, Dany observed Jon gently lay Aly in her crib, and tucked the blanket around her. His large, strong hand tenderly brushed a stray dark curl off the baby’s forehead. Dany smiled, feeling that strange flutter in her heart once more. He shut the light out and turned on the baby monitor, before joining Dany in the hallway.

“Want a cup of coffee?” Jon asked, taking her by surprise.

“Coffee would be nice,” Dany agreed, and followed him into the kitchen.

“I haven’t heard _Jenny of Oldstones_ in…” Jon said as he got the coffee pot started, “Years, maybe.”

“It’s been one of my favorites for…years,” Dany said, as she remembered singing it when she had been a very little girl, and then again not so very long ago after her life had been turned upside down in Essos. Dany was surprised to watch as Jon prepared her coffee the way she liked it. She had not realized he had ever paid much attention to that on mornings when they had had time to have coffee together. He handed her the mug before retrieving one for himself and following her to the sofa.

They both were still in their party clothes and the apartment was dimly lit. She could not bring herself to tell him how the song had kept her afloat in those terrible months of which she never spoke to anyone about save Aemon, and so instead, she pulled out her phone, “I think every orchestra in Westeros has covered it,” She chuckled, “But the Citadel Orchestra does perhaps the most beautiful rendition of it.” Dany hit play on the haunting lullaby on her phone.

 _“High in the halls of the kings who are gone….”_ Started the singer. Jon and Dany looked at each other, as the melody continued.

“I think it’s a good song to sway too,” She could not help but tease. _“Jenny would dance with her ghosts…”_

“It is a shame that our swaying got interrupted,” Jon said. _“The ones she had lost and the ones she had found and the ones who had loved her the most…”_

Dany chuckled, “Well, we could always pick up where we left off…” She was not sure where the words had come from and found herself blushing as Jon actually extended his hand with a teasing grin.

_“The ones who’d been gone for so very long she couldn’t remember their names…they spun her around on the damp old stones, spun away all her sorrow and pain…”_

They stood and mimicked the same position they had been in at the party, her hands on his shoulders, and his hands on her waist. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. They swayed.

_“And she never wanted to leave…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Song Lyrics from "Jenny of Old Stones," Game of Thrones, 2019


	19. Love and Stability (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still battling some serious writers block, some of the worst I've ever had, but I'm working on getting chapters out as I can. I hope you enjoy this one! 
> 
> Special shout out to ADreamOfBetterEndings whose mood board, found below, made me excited to start working on this chapter.

Thank you to [ADreamOfBetterEndings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamOfBetterEndings/pseuds/ADreamOfBetterEndings) for this amazing mood board! https://wewriteourownfairytales.tumblr.com/post/612586630378930176/wewriteourownfairytales-unofficial-mood-board

[ ](https://wewriteourownfairytales.tumblr.com/image/612586630378930176)

* * *

Lyanna sat at Jon’s kitchen table folding laundry that Jon had told her not to touch. Sighing, Jon continued to feed Alysanne, who had been rather fussy this morning.

“Talisa seems nice,” Lyanna said, in a tone that Jon recognized.

“From what little I’ve seen of her, I’d agree,” said Jon.

“They’re an odd match, though, don’t you think?” Lyanna asked casually.

“If you are looking for gossip about Talisa, you might be better off talking to Sansa or Arya,” Jon said and Aly giggled at him, making him smile.

Lyanna continued as if she did not hear Jon, “She just does not seem the type of girl that would be content with a man like Robb…”

“If you are asking if I think they are being a little hasty, then yes I agree,” Jon grumbled, “But it isn’t any of my business.”

Lyanna smiled and reached out and stroked his hair as if he were a little boy, before dropping a kiss to Aly’s cheek, “She is a darling baby.”

“Yes,” Jon said, feeling a certain amount pride well up in his chest.

Lyanna went back to folded clothes, “Have you had any word from Val since?”

The question took Jon off guard, “Not a word,” He replied, irritably.

Lyanna looked at him, a surprising sadness in her eyes, “I feel like history is repeating itself.”

“My situation and your situation are quite different,” Jon said, feeling that he was not going to like the turn of this conversation with his mother.

“I think they are rather similar,” Lyanna insisted.

“Except I’m not a teenager,” Jon snapped, “I’m an adult fully capable of taking care of my baby.”

“That’s a little uncalled for, son,” Lyanna retorted, “Raising a baby alone is difficult no matter how old you are. And little girls need their mothers.”

Jon scoffed, “That’s a little hypocritical, don’t you think?”

“Well, I did not have much choice but to raise you without your father,” Lyanna said.

“Well, short of demanding Val come back and marry me, it seems I don’t have much choice either,” Jon tried to keep his voice even and calm, though he felt anger rising inside him.

“Besides you had Ned growing up…”

“Mom, what are trying to get at?”

Lyanna threw the last shirt in the laundry basket, “I just don’t… I don’t… for gods sake, Jon, you live in an apartment with two other bachelors, and you don’t even have a room for a baby, what kind of environment is that for her?

Jon held Aly close, and the baby nuzzled her face against Jon’s neck as he patted her back to burp her, “Aly and I are getting along just fine, and besides she’s too little right now to need a room of her own, we will cross that bridge when we get there, she’s barely over four months old!”

“I’m worried that you don’t have the help and support you need here, I want you to be realistic Jon,” Lyanna snapped, and walked over to him and Aly. She reached out and patted Aly’s back, “Having a baby seems fun, and sweet and when they smile at you it seems like all is well with the world… but…” Lyanna stroked Aly’s downy, black curls, “But this is a human life you are dealing with, not a little wolf pup,” Lyanna looked at Ghost almost accusatorily.

“And you don’t think I know that?” Jon said, trying to control his anger, “It would be nice if you had a little confidence in me!”

“It’s not that I don’t have confidence in you,” Lyanna diverted her eyes, “I just… I don’t want to see you go through the same things I went through.”

“Then what may I ask, are you suggesting as the solution?” Jon growled.

Lyanna looked down at the ground.

“Mom?” He urged.

“I was going to offer, that perhaps she come and stay with me,” Lyanna looked up at him then.

Jon felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach, “She’s my baby.”

“I know that, son, I’m not trying to change that,” Lyanna said in a voice far to calm for Jon’s taste, “I just don’t want you to be burdened with the responsibilities that I was when I was your age…”

“Aly is my responsibility,” Jon reiterated, “I’m not going to just give her up, so that my life can be somehow easier.”

“Jon…”

“Easier is not always better,” Jon cradled Aly against him, and looked down at her face, almost fearing that she understood what they were arguing about. Her little eyes were droopy, and she was nearly asleep, as Jon continued to pat her back, “I’m not going to just give her up. That would make me no better than Val, no better than my own father!”

Lyanna nodded and sighed deeply, seeming to resign herself for now. Jon left his mother in the kitchen and stalked to his room with Ghost trailing behind him. Originally, Jon had intended to put Aly in her crib, but he could not put her down, he needed to hold her for just a little bit longer.

* * *

            The following day, the Starks and Lyanna had decided to take a trip to Dragonstone island together and would not return to King’s Landing until late, and so Jon stayed behind as he had to work. They had offered to take Alysanne, but Jon felt everyone, including Alysanne, would be happier, if the baby was kept to her regular schedule. Having readied himself for work, Jon lay on his bed next to Aly who was cooing and playing with her feet, as he waited for Dany to arrive. His mother’s offer haunted him, as it echoed the same fears that followed him around every day. What if he ruined Alysanne’s life? He studied his baby… she was so precious and perfect, what if he could not give her the life, or the nurturing, she deserved? Would she always feel that something was missing from her life? Jon heard the front door open, and Ghost scrambling to greet the intruder. He had finally remembered to give Dany a key to the apartment last week, and so she was now able to let herself in.

“Hello?” She called out from the living room.

“In the room!” Jon called in response, and Dany appeared in the doorway seconds later, with her ridiculously large bag of books, and her bright, blonde hair coming unraveled from her neat braid. Jon could not help but grin at her scattered look. She needed a good night’s sleep, he could tell by the dark circles under her eyes that she rarely got one, and part of him felt guilty that she spent her days working, and then her nights here taking care of his baby, who likely kept her up half the night.

“Hello, Jon,” Dany greeted happily, and plopped down, ungracefully, on the foot of the bed.

“Hello, Dany,” Jon smiled and sat up.

“Happy to see me?” She asked with a teasing grin, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

Jon chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck, “Always.”

“Good,” Dany laughed and stretched out on the bed and began to tickle Aly’s tummy making the baby giggle, “Hello, my little darling.”

Ghost nudged Dany, making both Dany and Jon laugh.

“Yes, hello to you to, Ghost,” Dany scratched Ghost behind the ears for a few moments, “I suppose you don’t get quite as much attention as you used to with little Aly around.”

The big dog only leaned into Dany’s touch, without a care in the world.

“You seem more solemn then usual… if that is possible,” Dany teased, as she turned and studied Jon’s face.

“I’m never solemn,” Jon teased right back.

Dany scoffed playfully, before turning her attention back on the baby, “I thought your mother might still be here.”

“They took a day trip to Dragonstone island,” Jon explained, “I’m sorry, did you have plans for tonight?”

“Oh, no,” Dany said, “I’ve missed my little Aly.”

“Its only been three days,” Jon chuckled.

“And you don’t think I could miss your child after three days?” Dany said with another scoff. Jon stretched out on the bed beside Aly, and across from Dany.

“I suppose not… I miss her after a few hours,” Jon confessed, and he saw an indiscernible look pass across Dany’s eyes.

The look passed, and Dany giggled, the carefree light returning to her eyes, “Jon Snow, I do believe you are quite enamored with this child, and she is going to grow up spoiled with you completely wrapped around her finger.”

“Probably,” Jon admitted softly as he touched Aly’s tiny little fingers.

“Truly, though,” Dany turned serious, “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Jon said, but Dany gave him a look that made him laugh ruefully, “It’s just my mom, and something she said…”

“What did she say?” Dany pressed, “If you want to tell me, obviously, I realize that it is none of my business…”

“She offered to take Aly…” Jon whispered.

“What?” Dany snapped, and Jon saw her face fall, so much so that he feared she might cry.

“She’s worried that I can’t give Aly everything she needs…” Jon continued, not usually one to share his thoughts, but feeling a need to unburden his mind, “And I… well, sometimes… sometimes I worry about that too…”

“Like what?” Dany retorted almost angrily.

“I don’t know… a stable home, I guess, the proper amount of attention,” Jon rambled, “A mother…”

Dany scowled, “I had a mother, a father, a ‘normal home’, and I still ended up completely screwed up…” Dany stroked Aly’s little toes, “I think Aly knows you love her, and no amount of so called ‘stability’, or possessions, or role models, can make up for a lack of love.”

She looked at Aly as she said it, the words carrying the sting of experience with them, “Did you know there are people groups in Essos, who still live in tents and travel the Grass Sea like nomads?”

Jon knew that some Dothraki tribes still lived in the old way, without the pillaging and plundering of course.

“Some of them have absolutely nothing to their names, and still their children laugh and play and grow up healthier than the children who had everything they could ever want at their fingertips, but grew up with monsters, never knowing whether or not they were loved or wanted… and those monsters never really go away, they usually multiply,” Dany explained sadly, “I think Aly will always know that she is loved and wanted, as long as she is with you.”

“Aye, she will be.”

         

* * *

            After work the next morning, Jon returned to his apartment complex exhausted and ready for bed.

“Oi!” Ygritte nearly shouted, startling Jon from his thoughts as he was passing the doorway to Blackwater.

“Have you nothing better to do than lurk around dark corners and scare me half to death?” Jon gave her a teasingly disgruntled look.

Ygritte only laughed at him, as she was prone to do, “How’s your infant?”

“She’s good, growing,” Jon chuckled, and showed Ygritte the pack of diapers he had under his arm, “I had to get her a size 2 diaper.”

Ygritte looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language, “I suppose children do that… grow, I mean.”

“Yes, before I know it, she’s going to be walking and talking,” The idea was a frightening one, Jon raked a hand through his hair.

“I thought you should know…” Ygritte started hesitantly, and as Ygritte was never hesitant about anything, Jon grew concerned.

“Know what?”

“I heard from Val,” Ygritte finally managed to say.

“What?” Jon snapped.

“I heard from Val,” Ygritte reiterated.

“I heard that part,” Jon’s mind was reeling, “When? What did she say? What did she want?”

Ygritte looked down at the ground, “She did not say much of anything, except not to tell you that she spoke to me, she asked how the baby was doing, and how I was doing and that was pretty much the end of the conversation.”

“Did she call you?” Jon had half a mind to demand Ygritte give him Val’s phone number. He had a few things he wished to say to the mother of his child.

“She did call me, but it was from a blocked number, Jon, wherever she is she does not want to be found,” Ygritte said, “I just… I wanted you to know…”

Jon raked a hand through his hair again, “Dammit! Where does she get off…”? He truly wanted to punch something. He clenched and unclenched his fist.

“You know what she’s like…” Ygritte said.

Jon sighed and nodded, feeling defeated.

“Don’t look now, but your mother is walking up the sidewalk,” Ygritte suddenly said looking over his shoulder, “Hello Miss Stark! Do you remember me?”

Jon groaned. Ygritte knew very well that Lyanna Stark remembered her, furthermore she knew very well that Lyanna Stark did not like her. Ygritte was always one to look for trouble, and often found it. Jon turned to see his mother stalking toward them.

“Ygritte, how pleasant to see you here,” Lyanna nearly snarled, as she looped her arm through Jon’s.

“I was just confessing my undying love to your son here do I have your blessing to elope with him on the morrow?” Ygritte asked with a chuckle.

Lyanna glared at the younger woman, and Jon sighed.

“Enough, Ygritte,” he said, “I know the two of you never got along, but I think you can pass each other in the street without a quarrel.”

“Of course, darling,” Ygritte kissed Jon’s cheek and winked at him, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” with that said Ygritte disappeared back inside her coffee shop.

Lyanna stared after her, “I really do detest that girl.”

Jon laughed ruefully, “The two of you never tried to like each other.”

“Well, I guess it does not matter now,” Lyanna said with a huff, as she followed Jon inside the building, “You and she are over… entirely, right?”

“Yes, mom, she and I have been over for quite a long time,” Jon said, “Remember, I had another girlfriend since whom you hated even more.”

“I did not like Val before…” Lyanna said as the approached the door, “But I don’t think I can forgive her for abandoning little Alysanne.”

Jon opened the door to his apartment to the sound of Dany singing some song that made absolutely no sense, and to peels of giggles from Aly. Ghost bounded to the door to greet him.

“Sounds like Daddy’s home,” he heard Dany say, and she appeared in the living room a moment later with Aly on her hip, and a grin upon her face. She seemed to stop short, however, when she saw Lyanna beside him. Lyanna went directly to Dany and took Aly from her arms, and Dany did not protest. Jon noted Dany’s eyes longingly followed his baby, and it made him sad. He wondered if it was difficult for her, spending so much time around a baby after having lost her own.

“Did you have a good time on Dragonstone island yesterday?” Jon asked his mom, to bring the tense silence that had fallen in the room.

“Yes, it was lovely,” Lyanna said as she snuggled Aly.

“I heard they have some fantastic caves there,” Dany added.

“I didn’t see any caves, but I think Arya and Robb may have went and found some,” Lyanna said politely. Suddenly, Alysanne started to cry.

Dany reached for her, “I was just about to give her… her bottle…. it’s in the kitchen…”

Lyanna kept Aly, and made for the kitchen, “No worries, dear, I can manage.”

Dany bit her lower lip and nodded. She looked at Jon then, “Um… Ghost has been out, so he should be fine…”

Jon nodded, “Thanks…”

“And Aly woke pretty early so she should go down for you pretty easily when you are ready to sleep…” Dany shuffled her feet as if she did not know what to say to him without the baby between them, “I guess… I guess I’ll go…”

“Yeah, um, I’ll give you a call,” Jon said as he walked her toward the door, “I’m off tomorrow, and my family is leaving the day after, but I’ll let you know…”

“Yeah, you’ve got my number,” She said with a teasing grin.

Jon chuckled, “Yeah, I do.”

 


	20. The Monsters In My Head, pt 1 (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to be longer, but I decided it worked better in two separate parts. So this chapter is mainly just a little character development for Dany and not as much plot. Its not my best chapter, but I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your lovely comments!

Thank you to [ADreamOfBetterEndings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamOfBetterEndings/pseuds/ADreamOfBetterEndings) for creating this amazing mood board! https://wewriteourownfairytales.tumblr.com/post/612586630378930176/wewriteourownfairytales-unofficial-mood-board

* * *

Dany had woken startled in the middle of the night; the apartment had been too dark and too quiet. She knocked on Aemon’s door and her aging Uncle let her in with a sympathetic smile on his face.

“Daenerys,” He greeted as he patted her cheek, and took her hand to lead her inside. Dany rarely slept well, and even less so when she was alone in the apartment. Having always thought of herself as an independent woman, she hated that she slept better with someone else in the house. After years of therapy and healing, and still there were nights when the monsters inside her head haunted her.

“Uncle,” She greeted and kissed Aemon’s cheek, “I’m sorry to wake you.”

“My sleep is not so important as you are too me,” Aemon chuckled, “Lets have a cup of tea.”

Smiling, Dany followed Aemon into his kitchen, and was always amazed to see him move about the room as if he could see everything. He set a cup of tea in front of her, before sitting down at the table across from her, a cup of tea of his own already there. He looked at her, and though his eyes were sightless, Dany always felt like he could see through her.

“After all these years, and so much therapy, it seems like I should be alright by now,” Dany whispered.

Aemon looked at her, “Are you not?”

“I don’t know,” Dany said softly, “But being woken in the middle of the night from a nightmare doesn’t exactly broadcast _alright_.”

“Grief is a strange thing,” Aemon said, “Many people believe grief comes in one great flood of tears and emotion and then it is gone, but mostly those people have not experienced true grief.”

Dany twirled the mug in hands and looked down into its contents.

“In my experience,” Aemon reached for her hand, which halted her fidgeting, “Grief is more like waves on a beach, there is a harsh ebb and flow to it, and sometimes the tide is high, and sometimes its low, and just like water can change the shape of things, so can grief change a person. A grief that was healed years ago, may need to be felt again now, there is no right or wrong to the process.”

Dany squeezed his hand, and though she logically knew he could not see her face, she could not seem to bring herself to meet his eyes, “I remember when I first found out I was pregnant… I… stupidly… believed that a baby would fix my marriage.”

Aemon listened.

“But even after Drogo died, I remember singing to my baby in the womb, imagining holding him in my arms,” Dany whispered, “I wanted to be his mother so badly.”

Aemon squeezed her hand.

Dany never told people how she remembered the horrible hours of labor and how before she had passed out from loss of blood and nearly died herself, she had caught a glimpse of her baby’s tiny wisps of dark hair. She had been unconscious for days afterward, doctors had thought she had given up her will to live. For a very long time after she woke, she wondered what had been the point of waking up at all.

“One does not recover from losing a child, my dear,” Aemon said, “You simply learn to live in the world again… you are changed forever but you will learn to live.”

Dany nodded, and squeezed Aemon’s hand in return.

“Now, let’s try to get some sleep, before we have to enlighten young minds tomorrow,” Aemon chuckled and rose from his seat. Dany followed him down the hall and kissed his cheek before retiring to the guest room.

          

* * *

            Dany never managed to fall asleep and she closed Aemon’s front door with a sigh as she was off to school the next morning. As she walked past Jon’s apartment door, she heard Aly crying on the other side. Pausing, she almost knocked but shook her head and continued down the stairs. Jon was there, and he did not need her popping in just because she heard the baby cry. _Aly is not my baby_ , she told herself and continued on her way. Bracing herself for a long day, she took herself to work and greeted Missandei in the teacher’s lounge with a smile.

“You look like you did not sleep a wink last night!” Missandei scolded.

Dany shrugged, “That would be because I didn’t.”

“Did you stay up all night working on your thesis again?”

“No.”

“Then what is compelling you to stay up all night?” Missandei demanded to know as she poured Dany a cup of coffee.

Dany glanced around the room to make sure she would not be overheard, “Its not always by choice.”

“What do you mean?” Missandei furrowed her brow at Dany.

“Sometimes… occasionally… I have a nightmare,” Dany explained, as if it were the most normal thing in the world, “And I can’t fall back asleep.”

Missandei gave her a look, “How often does this happen?”

“Not often,” Dany said. It was not exactly untrue, she did not have nearly as many nightmares as she used to have, it was just occasional. She was learning to manage, and she was managing just fine. Missandei continued to give her a hard look.

“I’m fine, Missandei, really,” Dany patted Missandei’s hand, “I think its just anxiety because I have to go to the doctor this afternoon.”

“Why are you going to the doctor?”

“Yearly checkup, that sort of thing,” Dany said with a grimace.

“Never fun to get to leave early only to go to the doctor,” Missandei commiserated.

“Indeed,” Dany chuckled.

As they were about leave the teacher’s lounge to go to their respective classrooms, Sansa appeared.

“Good morning, girls,” She chimed, “I was hoping to bump into you both.”

“Good morning, did your family get off safely yesterday?” Dany chuckled taking a sip of coffee, scrunching her nose, and realizing it definitely needed more sugar.

“Yes, though I wish they could have stayed longer, its rare that they all make a trip down here,” Sansa explained, “And Aunt Lyanna, I don’t think she has been to King’s Landing in… I don’t even know how long.”

“I know Jon was happy to see her,” Dany said, though she could not help but think of what Jon had told her about Lyanna’s offer. _Aly is not my baby_ , she had to tell herself for the second time that day.

“So next week is my nameday,” Sansa started, “And I am having a picnic and wanted to invite you both.”

“No invitation for me?” came Tyrion’s voice, startling all three women, who had not known Tyrion was sitting in the large wing-backed chair that faced away from the doorway.

“Good gods, Tyrion Lannister, how long have you been sitting there?” Dany demanded to know.

Tyrion got up off the chair, and looked at his watch, “Long enough I suppose.”

“You are welcome to come to the picnic, Tyrion, if you don’t mind cavorting on the beach with a bunch of people in their mid-twenties,” Sansa smiled.

Tyrion scowled, “Nothing sounds less like me,” He chuckled as made to leave the room, “Though I wish you a happy birthday just the same.”

“Thank you, Tyrion,” Sansa grinned at him, and he left to go to his classroom.

“So, the two of you will come?” Sansa asked, and looked at Dany with an odd smile, “Jon will be there.”

Dany looked between Missandei and Sansa, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just thought you might like to know that Jon is going to be there, that’s all,” Sansa said with an all too casual toss of her red hair.

“Well, I am rather fond of his infant,” Dany rolled her eyes playfully, “Of course, I’ll go Sansa, even if Jon were not bringing his darling baby.”

“I’ll be there too,” Missandei confirmed.

Sansa beamed, “Great, it’s a plan then!”

* * *

            Dany did not enjoy visiting the gynecologist, but ever since she started seeing Dr. Olenna Tyrell, the visits were certainly more interesting. The crotchety old lady doctor was a force to be reckoned with and was likely too blunt for her own good.

“All the plumbing is in working order as much as it is going to be,” Dr. Olenna, as she preferred to be called, said as she took off her gloves and washed her hands. Dany chuckled awkwardly as she sat up on the exam table, “As I’ve said before, though it may be difficult for you to get pregnant, I do not think it is impossible, and furthermore, I believe you could carry a baby to full term.”

The words stung a bit, even though it had been years since Dany had lost her baby, “Well, I’m not looking to get pregnant any time soon,” Dany assured.

“Are you seeing anybody new these days?” Dr. Olenna pried, as she was prone to do, especially with patient’s she had known as long as Dany.

“No.”

“Still with that prick, Daario, then?” Olenna grunted her disapproval.

Dany laughed, “No!”

“Glad to hear it,” Olenna said, “Men are all the same until you find the one that’s not.”

Dany scrunched her nose, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m only here to advise you on matters of the body, if you want heart advice, I can direct you to a good counselor.”

Dany rolled his eyes playfully, “I’ve seen my fare share of therapists, and decided at some point I had to learn how to live.”

“Sometimes a good friend is as good a therapist as a licensed professional depending on your circumstances,” Olenna said.

Dany nodded, she had good friends, but had she allowed herself to be vulnerable enough to share with them fully? She did not know the answer to that question, but she wondered if it was essential to learning how to live in the world after… after everything.

“Well, we are all done here, my dear, and so I’ll leave you to dress,” Olenna said and bid her goodbye.

            Swiftly, Dany dressed and walked to the front of the office to check out. As she was walking out, back into the waiting area, she found herself face to face with Jon and Aly Snow coming out of the pediatric side of the Tyrell practice. Aly’s little nose was red, and she looked like she had been crying.

“Dany,” Jon said, obviously as surprised as she to find him there.

“Jon,” She said somewhat flustered.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, with an easy smile, and then frowned as he seemed to realize, considering their location, that that might be considered none of his business.

“Seeing the doctor,” Dany said breezily, and smiled at Aly to avoid eye contact with Jon, “What are you two doing here?”

“Aly’s running fever and she has a runny nose,” Jon explained, looking down at Aly, whose head was now resting on his chest. Dany could tell be the glassy look in the baby’s eyes that she did not feel well.

“Oh, sweet baby,” Dany stroked a finger down Aly’s downy cheek. Aly blinked her little watery eyes at Dany.

“We’re going to go pick up her prescription and grab some food for me and Sam and Gilly, then head home and get her down, hopefully she can rest better tonight,” Jon said.

“I heard her crying this morning,” Dany said, patting Aly’s back. Jon gave her an odd look, and she chuckled, “I stayed over at Aemon’s last night, and heard her as I was leaving this morning for work.”

Jon grinned at her as the three of them headed for the parking lot together, “Do you ever sleep at home?” he asked.

“Sometimes,” Dany said and gave him a smile, not wanting to let on that she disliked sleeping at her apartment. Even with all of Daario’s belongings gone, too many of their arguments echoed off the walls for the place to ever feel like home to her… though she really was not entirely sure what a proper home was supposed to feel like.

“Hey, you are welcome to join us this evening, Sam and Gilly will be home, and we are just going to eat and watch a movie, and hopefully get Aly to sleep off this fever,” Jon invited.

“Um…”

“No pressure,” Jon gave her a roguish smile that she was not used to seeing on his face, “If you have a hot date or something and can’t make it…”

Dany met his eyes, “Jon Snow, are you teasing me?”

“Aye, I suppose I am,” He laughed, as they reached his car and he opened the door to strap Aly into her car seat. She immediately started to cry when she was no longer in Jon’s arms.

“Don’t cry, little darling,” Dany crooned at Aly, before turning back to Jon, “I would be happy to come, can I bring anything to contribute to the food?”

“Sam’s ordering a couple of pizzas, that I am going to pick up on my way back,” Jon explained, “So no, you don’t need to bring anything, just yourself.”

Dany smiled, “I’ll be there then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Dany spends an evening as Jon's friend, rather than his babysitter, before the babysitting adventures continue


End file.
